A world of Trouble
by Orabit's Madness
Summary: After losing their mother at a young age they looked out for each other, but what happens when they have to look after another. Bobby asked and now they are left with an 18 year old girl. First in a set of more by my Best Mate
1. New Winchester

**Ep 1: New Winchester**

The Winchester boys had, had a lot of trouble in their life, some good and some bad. Unfortunately little did they know it was going to get a lot worse. Bobby, one of their close friends, had called them earlier to tell them that he urgently needed to talk to them. Dean parked his 67 Chevy impala beside a run down looking truck out the front of Bobby's house.

'Dean … Sam it's good to see you two' said Bobby as he walked down the front steps

'Hey Bobby' said Sam as he got out of the car 'it's good to see you too.' Dean admired his car before he acknowledge Bobby's existence

'Hey Bobby, what do you need to talk to us about?' asked Dean as he walked past Bobby and into the house. Sam and Dean sat down on one of Bobby's old sofas and rearrange themselves before they got comfortable.

'How you boy's been? Not getting into trouble are we?' asked Bobby as he placed one foot onto a chair and looked over at the boys.

'Peachy as a bird' said Dean. Sam looked at Dean strangely.

'I'm sure you didn't call us over so urgently to ask us how we were?' said Sam looking back over to Bobby.

'You're right I haven't' said Bobby as he looked at the boys strongly 'I'm calling you in on a favor.' Sam and Dean looked at each other a little shocked.

'Well Bobby you know we would do anything for you, it doesn't have to be a favor' said Sam. Bobby sighed.

'With this person it has to be a favor' said Bobby

'Person?' asked Dean curiously. Sam looks over at Dean and gives him a "that was inappropriate" look

'What?' asked Dean shrugging.

'Yeah of course Bobby we would do anything for you' said Sam.

'Suck up' said Dean doing one of those childish cough insults. Sam gave Dean a small glance to the side. Bobby looked at them awkwardly before continuing.

'I umm need you to look after someone' asked Bobby. Dean looked over at Sam before looking back at Bobby. There was a rattle of keys and the sound of the lock blot sliding to unlock. The front door opened with a creak.

'Bobby I'm home' shouted a female voice from the front hall. Sam spun around in he's seat to see who it was. Dean on the other hand flew out of he's seat and spun around. Bobby smiled and lowered his foot off the seat.

'Who's that?' asked Dean curiously.

'In here Heidi' shouted Bobby back.

'Oh I got that riffle from Jim, strangely he didn't want to let it go' Heidi shouted back. A girl around the age of 18 walked into the room holding a riffle and a pizza box. She had long dark brown hair with ebony black streaks right through it that reached halfway down her back. She wore a simple black top with black pants and knee high boots.

'I thought you might be hungry' Heidi said throwing the box onto the table. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and let her long black fringe hang out so that it fell on both sides of her face. Sam and Dean looked at her in disbelief.

'Hello' said Heidi sweetly. Dean moved to he's seat and sat down slowly.

'Heidi this is Sam and Dean Winchester, boys this is Heidi' said Bobby trying to break the silence.

'Oh so this is the famous Winchester boys that Uncle Bobby keeps going on about' said Heidi.

'Uncle?' said Sam and Dean together. Heidi walked over to shake their hand. Dean looked stunned but did not reach for her hand.

'I'm not really her Uncle, she's the daughter of a friend of mine' said Bobby reading the stunned looks on the boy's faces.

'Hello is anyone in there? Or are you just dumb to the core?' asked Heidi.

'Heidi' said Bobby sternly.

'Bobby' said Heidi. Sam stood up and shook her hand.

'Nice to meet you Heidi, I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean' said Sam letting go of her hand.

'Ah Sam … the brains. Now you would come in handy with a lot of the research stuff right?'

Well, I guess yeah' said Sam awkwardly.

'Don't be embarrasses be modest i mean all Dean does is call up people to ask for information. So Dean leaves you to do most of the work in the research department because lets face it he never did pay attention in school' said Heidi.

'Hey' said Dean while Sam began to laugh.

'Oh come on the only thing that you know how to use a computer for is to look up po-'

'Ok' interrupted Bobby 'that's enough'

'She's good' said Sam

'Heidi, that was rude apologise to Dean' said Bobby.

'I haven't got to the good part yet' said Heidi 'Dean may not research but he knows a lot more about hands on work seeing as he is slightly stronger than Sam' said Heidi. Dean smiled broadly at the mention of him being stronger. Sam looked at Heidi a little annoyed by the comment.

'That's not true' said Sam

'Oh but it is' said Dean. Sam glared at Dean.

'The only reason for that is, because you see while you were at Collage Sam, Dean was out killing a lot more of those son's of a bitches then you, so therefore you're a little out of prac dude' said Heidi. Dean let out a small laugh of enjoyment.

'She's got you there' said Dean

'Heidi … Room … Now' said Bobby angrily.

'It's ok Bobby' said Sam. Sam smiled as best he could towards Bobby, but his face dropped when he turned to Heidi.

'See they like me' said Heidi smiled.

'I'll get some beers then' he said shaking his head and walking out of the room.

'If you don't mind I'd like to take the rifle out back and check that it still works right' Heidi shouted to Bobby. Bobby didn't answer. Heidi walked over to the riffle, picked it up and started to examine it.

'If he's fucked up the barrel again with those fucking bullets I'll fucking skin him alive' said Heidi.

Sam cleared his throat and looked over at Dean. Heidi lowered the end of the gun so that it pointed to the floor and looked at him.

'You don't know Jim, he uses these bullets that carve there way into the barrel as they come out, therefore ruining it for the lighter or heaver bullet's and you of all people should know that it is important to have a gun that shoots straight when you come cross something from the night' said Heidi.

'Man she's good … you just got shut down dude' said Dean punching Sam in the arm.

'Heidi can you come help me in the kitchen for a sec please' shouted Bobby.

'It's three beer's how hard can it be to carry them' Heidi shouted back.

'Just come here' shouted Bobby.

'I'll be back, if you get bored there's pizza there' said Heidi as she walked out of the room. Sam turned to Dean and punched him in the arm.

'Ow what was that for?' said Dean

'Why'd you have to punch me?' said Sam

'Why do you have to be so uptight?' said Dean. Sam opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Dean smiled then opened the pizza box.

'Awesome' said Dean as he pulled out a slice of pizza. Sam gave him a disgusted look.

'I think someone likes you' said Dean in between chewing 'I mean all that flirting with you.' Sam scowled at Dean. Dean shrugged.

'Hmm I would really like to give that gun a try' said Dean admiring the rifle and swallowing.

'Yeah but what I would like to do is have a look at those bullets that Heidi mentioned' said Sam sitting forward a little.

'Why?' said Dean 'they're just bullets'

'Dean, do you even know what she said?' asked Sam. Dean went to say something but stopped.

'She said that this Jim guy has some form of supernatural bullets they could be like that Colt bullets' said Sam. Dean looked at him surprised.

'You mean there maybe another Colt?' said Dean picking up another slice of pizza.

'What? No. What I mean is that someone may have figured out what made the bullets so different and then refashioned them so that there is another way to kill the demon's, like the original colt or the knife' said Sam.

'But I thought Bobby already figured that out when he fixed the Colt' said Dean taking a bite of pizza.

'Ruby fixed it remember' said Sam

'Oh yeah I do remember that, man I hated that bitch' said Dean 'but I thought Bobby kept the Colt, or you did or what ever?'

'We did remember' said Sam

'We did?' said Dean thinking. Sam looked at him strangely.

'Yeah, don't you remember?' asked Sam. Before Dean could answer Heidi cut it. She handed each Dean and Sam a beer and sat down on the ground close by.

'Hey Heidi?' asked Sam 'where can we find this Jim guy?'

'Why look for him when you can just ask for a box? … Here' said Heidi throwing a large heavy box at Dean. Dean made a grab for it, but missed and the box hit him in the face. Heidi let out a squeal of laughter. Sam hid his laughter through a cough. Dean looked at Sam with blood dripping from his nose.

'Oh sorry' said Heidi as she ran forward to help him. She sat down beside him and gave his nose a quick look. Then she pulled out a piece of cloth from her pocket and placed it to his nose.

'It's ok, I'm fine' said Dean as he took hold of the cloth and turned away from Heidi slightly. Bobby walked into the room holding another beer and stopped dead when he saw Dean.

'Heidi what have you done now?' asked Bobby angrily.

'I didn't do anything, it was an accident' said Heidi as she stood up.

'Dean was just a little uncoordinated and missed the box that Heidi threw at him' said Sam smiling amusingly at Dean. Bobby walked towards Dean and examined his nose.

'Hmm it doesn't look to bad but maybe I should take you to the hospital just in case' said Bobby.

'No I'm right … it's fine' said Dean putting the cloth back onto his nose.

'I have to go into town and pick up some stuff from some people so I can take you in and we get it checked … trust me it could be worse than you think' said Bobby giving him a pleading look. Dean looked at Sam.

'He's got a point, go get it checked and I'll stay here' said Sam. Dean sighed and stood up.

'Ok … let's go' said Dean walking towards the door. Bobby walked up to Heidi and gave her a hug.

'You know the drill. Anybody calls you don't pick up, you got that?' asked Bobby.

'Mmm hmm don't answer the phone if anyone rings' said Heidi.

'Come on look alive Heidi this stuff is important' said Bobby.

'I know. It's just we've gone over it, like, a million times, and you know I'm not stupid' said Heidi.

'I know you're not, but it only takes one mistake, you got that?' said Bobby

'Yes Uncle Bobby' said Heidi nodding her head.

'Alright, we'll be back soon' said Bobby 'Lock the doors, the windows and close the shades and most important-'

'Be careful, I know' said Heidi.

'Something tried to bust in?' said Bobby.

'Shoot first, ask questions later' said Heidi. Dean looked at Heidi strangely. This conversation between Bobby and Heidi was quite familiar to the ones that his father use to give him before he went out on a hunt. This was the same conversation that Dean had, had with his father many times before.

'Good' said Bobby interrupting Dean's concentration.

'You don't have to keep doing this' said Heidi putting her hands on her hips

'I know, but I promised your parents I'd keep you safe.' Bobby turned and walked out of the room.

'Love you Uncle Bobby' called Heidi as she heard the door open. Sam gave Heidi a smile as they heard the door close again. Heidi walked over to the rifle and picked it up.

'Well I'm going out to check this gun, you wanna help?'

'Sure … that's if you don't mind' said Sam to Heidi. Heidi smiled.

'Why would I mind, I've been dying to see what you can do?' said Heidi. Heidi grabbed a box of bullets for the top shelf in the kitchen.

'Bobby trusts you with a gun?' asked Sam.

'Hey I'm 18, and yes it may be legal for me to use a weapon, but please I've been using guns since I was 8' said Heidi. Sam and Heidi walked out the back door.

'Oh I forgot to ask, what gun would you like to use?' asked Heidi.

'Umm I'm fine thanks' said Sam.

'Meh your loss' said Heidi shrugging. Heidi picked up the gun and loaded a bullet into it. She aimed at an old rusted car with holes in it. A red circle had been painted all the doors, the seats, and the hood. Heidi pulled the trigger and let one of the bullets come flying out. It hit the middle of the red circle.

'Ha ha nice shot' said Sam. Heidi scowls at Sam.

'I wasn't aiming at the target, I was aiming that the seat' said Heidi. Sam frowns.

'Oh so that means-' started Sam.

'He's fucked up the barrel' said Heidi putting the gun on the ground 'I'll have to get Uncle Bobby to fix it.'

'I could take a look at it of you want' said Sam rather suddenly.

'Umm no offence but Bobby knows what he's doing' said Heidi. Sam smiled a little.

'And anyway you haven't even had a shot yet'

'I though it was broken?' said Sam. Heidi smiled.

'I didn't mean this gun … another one' said Heidi picking up a shot gun and handing it to him, along with some capsules. Sam took it reluctantly and loaded the gun. Sam aimed the gun at the target. Heidi watched him closely. Sam pulled the trigger and felt a strange tingling feeling move from his hand and up his arm. As the bullet hit the target a strange electric blue light glowed out of the hole then disappeared.

'Whoa' said Sam looking shocked.

'See, I knew you could do it' said Heidi. Heidi took the gun of Sam and placed it next the others that she had brought out. Sam looked at his hand. It was still sort of tingling for the strange bullet. Heidi smiled at him.

'It goes away after a while' said Heidi 'in an hour or two that is.' Sam gave a little laugh.

'So how did you finds out about the bullets anyway?' asked Sam sitting down next the stack of guns close by. Heidi smiled as she aimed yet another gun. She shot it and it hit the target perfectly. Sam clapped.

'Jim's just a friend, well was a friend' said Heidi. Sam looked at Heidi confused.

'Was?' asked Sam. Heidi shot another bullet.

'Yeah, him and Uncle Bobby had an umm I guess a falling out, and well Bobby aimed a shot gun at his head and he never came back' said Heidi.

'That was the same with out Dad, the shot gun part I mean' said Sam watching Heidi.

'The only time they talk now is to either ask for a gun or buy more bullets' said Heidi placing a gun next to Sam. Heidi sat down next to him.

'Well that's Bobby for you' said Sam.

'Yeah but I would never change him for the world' said Heidi with a small giggle.

'So you and Bobby are like family?' asked Sam.

'Bobby is friends with my mother and father. They wanted to go on a job and said that it was too dangerous for me. I was 16 years old, I've seen more than anyone my age has, and they said that it was too dangerous. So they dumped here and never came back' said Heidi looking down at the ground. Sam placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Sorry' said Sam 'but you know that Bobby cares about you a lot, I can tell.'

'Oh I know that and he knows that' said Heidi looking at Sam 'but it's different when it's not my parents'

'I know' said Sam. Heidi smiled at Sam and then stood up.

'Well enough of this sappy stuff, I have guns to test' said Heidi. Sam gave Heidi a look.

'Oh I know I'm twisted but what are you going to do?' said Heidi as she loaded a gun.

'Hey he can't judge, he's twisted too' said a voice from behind them. Sam and Heidi looked around to see that Dean was standing at the back door. Sam smiled. Heidi turned back to the car.

'How's the nose?' asked Sam happily.

'Its fine' called Dean 'Hey Sam, Bobby wants to talk to us still.' Dean turned and walked back into the house. Sam slowly got up and looked over at Heidi. She seemed unfazed by the importance of Bobby's talk. Heidi raised the gun and shot another bullet.

'Aren't you coming?' asked Sam.

'Nah' said Heidi 'He only wants to talk to you and I got to keep my skills sharp, and I'm having too much fun to stop' Sam laughed a little then walked into the house. The room was darker than Sam remembered. Even though all the curtains were open, it still took a little time before Sam's eyes adjusted to the dim light after being out in the bright sun.

'Take a seat Sam' said Bobby pointing with an open hand towards the couch that he had sat on earlier. Bobby sat in an arm chair and cleared his throat before continuing.

'Anyway about that favor I was asking you' said Bobby.

'Right well I'm up for it' said Dean 'what ever it is we'll do it.' Sam looked over at Dean strangely

'I need you to look after Heidi for me' said Bobby 'I've got a case that I have to follow and Heidi can't know about it, so I'm asking you to look after her for no more than a month or two.' Dean and Sam looked at Bobby in shock.

'We'll do anything but that' said Dean.

'Dean' said Sam looking at him.

'What?' said Dean 'we're not a babysitting service and anyway we have our own cases to follow, and trudging around with a little kid will only make it harder.'

'She's 18 years old Dean, she's hardly a kid' said Sam in disbelief 'Dad dragged us along at that age no matter what'

'Yeah but Dad was family not just a random kid and besides Dad never let us go hunting with him, Sam' said Dean

'That's all he ever did Dean' said Sam. Bobby sighed and watched the two boys fight backwards and forwards.

'Now will you boys stop it' pleaded Bobby.

'I've seen what she can do, she's really experienced, like our level experience' said Sam.

'I don't -' began Dean but a high pitched scream cut him off. Everyone looked at one another.

'Heidi' said Bobby as he flew out of the chair and towards the back door. Bobby grabbed a gun and tore out the back. Dean and Sam followed closely behind him with guns of their own. All three of them pointed their guns at something on the ground.

'Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me' said Heidi angrily. Bobby rushed forward and knelt by her side. Dean and Sam stared in shock as a small piece of metal was sticking out of Heidi's right upper arm.

'What did you do?' asked Bobby alarmed.

'All I was doing was testing a few guns and one backfired and pushed me backwards onto this piece of metal that was sticking up' said Heidi wincing in pain as Bobby examined it closely.

'We need to get her inside so that I can clean it up' said Bobby looking at Sam and Dean. Dean rushed forward to help, while Sam stood there staring.

'Don't just stare boy get the damn door' said Bobby picking up Heidi alone with Dean. Both of them carried her into the house and placed her on the couch.

'Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?' said Sam.

'No need' said Heidi with a weak smile.

'She's loosing blood fast' said Bobby 'I'll need towels, bandaged and some stitches.'

'Where are they?' said Dean.

'Up stairs wardrobe there should be a medical kit on the top shelf' said Bobby. Dean ran out of the room and up the stairs. Sam moved forward to try and help Bobby.

'What do you want me to do?' asked Sam looking at Bobby.

'If you want something to do you can go get me something that can grip onto the metal' said Heidi. Sam looked at her confused, and then left to go get something.

Dean ripped open the wardrobe door and tore through the linen to try and find the medical kit, after making a complete mess on the ground and the wardrobe, Dean finally came across the kit. He looked at it for a few seconds then ran down stairs again. Sam ran out the back door and didn't know where to look first. He noticed that a large toolbox was laying on the ground close by; Sam ran over to it and opened it. He sorted through it till he found something and ran back inside.

'I'm sorry Bobby' said Heidi.

'Its ok' said Bobby 'it was an accident.' Heidi smiled a little. Dean came back into the room with the medical kit in his hand.

'Here you go Bobby' said Dean as he placed it on the floor and knelt next to Heidi. Sam ran in holding a pair of big heavy pliers.

'Here you are' said Sam holing them out to Bobby.

'Pass them here' said Heidi sitting up and holding out her hand. Sam didn't know what to do, he looked at Bobby who nodded, then handed them to Heidi.

'What do you want with those?' said Dean

'What else … pull this thing out' said Heidi 'Sam I need you to hold me down on my shoulders, Dean you'll need to help with that.' Sam and Dean didn't move.

'Now boys' shouted Heidi 'Bobby I need you to hold my legs, trust me I know what I'm doing.' Bobby stood up and hung onto Heidi's legs while Sam and Dean pushed Heidi down at the other end. Heidi positioned the pliers into the piece of metal and took a deep breath.

'You're not going too are you?' said Sam in alarm

'Like I said trust me I know what I'm doing' said Heidi 'I hope' said Heidi under her breath.

'Ok ready?' asked Heidi

'Ready' said Bobby, Sam and Dean all in unison.

'One' started Heidi '… two … three.' On the count of three the boys pushed down hard on Heidi as she ripped the piece of metal out of her arm. She screamed and threw the piece of metal on the floor. Bobby rushed forward to stop the bleeding, while Sam and Dean stood there shocked.

'Are you going to help me or are you going to let her die' shouted Bobby. The boys rushed forward to help.

'Thank you' said Heidi softly before passing out.

Heidi woke a few hours later in her bed. She sat up slowly and looked out the widow. It had become dark and it took her a while to work out where she was. She winced at the pain of her arm, but when she looked at it all patched up she gave a little laugh. Heidi turned to the door and heard yelling from down stairs. She crept to the door and down the stairs. There she saw Sam, Dean and Bobby all yelling at one another.

'For God sake Dean, do you not care about anyone else but you' yelled Sam.

'Of coarse I do, I care about you and Dad and Bobby' yelled Dean.

'Then why can't we just take her, you heard the reason why' yelled Sam back.

'Because I will not have another person die because of me' yelled Dean.

'All right boys can you stop all this fighting?' yelled Bobby. Dean looked at Bobby.

'All I'm asking you is to look after some one special to me because I can't let her know about any of this, you know that, I told you that, and yet you still wont help me?' said Bobby.

'I want to help you but I can't keep a little kid around' yelled Dean.

'You are so pig headed Dean' yelled Sam 'you never willing to help anyone else'

'All I ever do is help everyone else' yelled Dean. Heidi moved down the stairs and into the door way.

'And most of the time we fail and people close to us die because of it' yelled Dean. Sam was about to yell back but stopped when he saw Heidi.

'Heidi' said Sam tenderly.

'I'm sorry did we wake you?' said Bobby looking over at Heidi. Dean spun around and looked at her.

'I'm not a little kid you know' shouted Heidi 'I can do things by myself' Bobby looked at Sam and Dean.

'How much did you hear?' asked Bobby looking back over to Heidi.

'Enough to understand that none of you want me' yelled Heidi 'if you never wanted me Bobby then why did you take me in and care for me?'

'Heidi you've got it wrong I do want you here, it's just' said Bobby

'Just what?' said Heidi with tears in her eyes 'you can't handle me anymore so you try and dump me on these boys?'

'It's not that' said Bobby moving forwards 'I have a case that I need to follow and it's to dangerous for you to come with me'

'But it's ok to dump me with strangers' said Heidi beginning to cry now 'that was the same thing that my parents said and now look they never came back for me and it's been 2 years, they never loved me, you never loved me' Heidi ran out of the room and back up the stairs.

'You happy now Dean' said Sam

'Hey this had nothing to do with me' shouted Dean.

'Will you boys give it a rest' said Bobby slumping into a chair. Bobby placed his head into his hands.

'You need to tell her the truth' said Sam stepping towards Bobby. Bobby lifted up his head.

'He is right' said Dean 'you shouldn't keep this from her.'

'I know' said Bobby 'but I can't right now'

'Why not?' asked Sam.

'Because I just can't' said Bobby 'it would destroy her.' Dean looked at Sam who shrugged.

'Bobby the longer you leave her in the dark the worse it will get, if you sort of tell her what's going on, but not tell her everything then …, then she can understand but not really know what's going on' said Dean.

'You mean lie to her' said Sam

'Not lie just don't tell the whole truth' said Dean.

'That's lying' said Sam

'Give it a rest you two' said Bobby.

'Sorry' said Sam and Dean together. Bobby stood up and looked at the boys.

'Do you promise that if I tell her you will take here until my job is done' said Bobby. Sam looked at Dean who nodded back.

'Sure, we will' said Sam. Bobby moved slowly towards the door and moved up the stairs. Dean slumped into the chair close by.

'Well this should be fun' said Dean tipping his head back. Sam shook his head slightly and sighed.

Bobby reached the top of the stairs and knocked on Heidi's door.

'Go away' came a voice from behind the door.

'Heidi it's me, please let me in' said Bobby putting his head close to the door. Bobby heard foot steps moving towards the door. The door opened slightly and Heidi's head popped around the corner. Bobby smiled a little. Heidi stepped back and pushed opened the door to let Bobby in. Bobby moved slowly through the door and sat on the chair that was placed in her room.

'Heidi, we need to talk about this' said Bobby. Heidi flopped onto her bed and puller her pillow over her head.

'I let you in but that doesn't mean that I'm talking to you' came Heidi's muffled voice from under the pillow. Bobby stood up and moved towards Heidi's bed. He sat down beside her and lifter the pillow from her face. Heidi tried to make a grab for the pillow but Bobby placed it on the floor close by him.

'Heidi, I would never want to get rid of you' said Bobby.

'Then why are you dumping me on the Winchester boy's then?' asked Heidi. Bobby looked at her.

'I know about the case' said Heidi.

'What case?' asked Bobby.

'The case that you urgently have to go on, and leave me with them' said Heidi 'it's about my parents isn't it?'

'How do you know that?' asked Bobby.

'I read the file that you put together' said Heidi 'the one that you keep in the loose floor board under your bed.' Bobby looked at Heidi with disbelief.

'Please don't get angry at me' said Heidi.

'You shouldn't have done that Heidi, that was a confidential file' said Bobby 'I'm very disappointed in you, how did you find it anyway?'

'I'm not telling you my secrets' said Heidi sitting up. Bobby smiled.

Down stairs the two boys were having trouble entertaining themselves.

'I wonder how it's going?' asked Sam pacing backwards and forwards. Dean looked at him from the arm chair that he was sitting in.

'You could always eavesdrop' suggested Dean. Sam looked at him.

'You can't be suggesting that?' said Sam. Dean shrugged. Sam continued to pace.

'What if she doesn't want to come with us?' asked Sam.

'What if she does come with us?' asked Dean. Sam stopped and looked at him.

'She's not that bad you know' said Sam.

'Why are defending her all of a sudden, you barely know her' said Dean.

'I know her better than you' said Sam under his breath.

'What was that?' asked Dean.

'Nothing' said Sam going back to pacing. Dean not knowing what else to do started to click his tongue.

'That's a little annoying' said Sam stopping

'Well so your face' said Dean. Sam was about to say something back but Bobby and Heidi entered the room. Heidi gave a small smile.

'I guess we'll be spending a lot more time together' said Heidi. Sam smiled, but Dean let out a frustrated sigh. Heidi looked at him.

'It's not going to be that bad' said Heidi with a smile.

After a few hours Heidi had packed a suit case and was ready to leave.

'Now do you have everything you need' asked Bobby.

'Yes' said Heidi as she placed the suitcase into the back seat. Sam helped Heidi with the suitcase.

'Thanks' said Heidi softly. She walked over to Bobby and hugged him.

'Thanks Uncle Bobby for everything' said Heidi. She let go of Bobby and took a step back.

'It'll only be for a few months that's all, then when I'm finished up I'll come get you' said Bobby. Bobby kissed her forehead, and looked at the boys. Dean nodded and got into the car. Sam walked over and shook Bobby's hand.

'We'll keep her safe don't worry' said Sam. Bobby smiled a little. Sam patted Bobby on the shoulder and then got into the car himself.

'I love you Uncle Bobby' called Heidi from the back seat. Dean pulled the car out and drove down the drive way. Heidi did one of those movie, like moments when she looked through the back window of the car as they drove away.

'So, what now?' said Heidi turning back around.

'Sleep' said Dean.


	2. Truth Be Told

Ep 2: Truth Be Told

It had been about a month since Heidi had left Bobby and joined up with the boys. It had all been rather quite over the past month. Some low level demons and ghosts and stuff here and there, but nothing too big or major. In other words they were all bored to hell.

'So what do we do now?' said Heidi standing up and stretching. They were all sitting in a local hotel in a small town somewhere in Utah.

'I'm so bored, I think my mind has gone numb' said Heidi looking from Sam to Dean. She saw that Dean was reading a strange old book, while Sam sat on his lap top clicking away on his keyboard. Sam looked up from his laptop.

'Nothings been happening, in the world so far, it's all been really quite' said Sam scratching his head.

'And that's never a good sign' said Dean. He closed the book that he had been reading and placed it beside him.

'Well I know what I'm going to do' said Dean sliding off the bed and standing up 'I'm going to get something to eat, any one want anything?'

'No thanks' said Sam looking at his laptop again.

'Dude you have to stop looking for something, there's nothing there' said Dean 'we are allowed a break every now and again you know'

'I do but -' said Sam.

'I'll come with you Dean' said Heidi cutting off Sam. Sam and Dean looked at her.

'What?' said Heidi shrugging 'I just happen to be hungry' Dean smiled and walked towards the door.

'Well come on then' said Dean opening the door and looking back at Heidi. Heidi grinned and grabbed her jacket that was hanging over the chair close to where she was standing.

'We'll be back soon' said Heidi slipping on her jacket and practically skipped out the door.

'Have fun' said Sam smiling to himself.

'Oh yeah should be fun, I get to ride around in a car with pixy girl over there' said Dean. Sam laughed as Dean closed the door.

'I'm sure she's not that bad' yelled Sam to the door. Sam looked up

'At least I don't think so' he finished to himself.

'So where are we going?' said Heidi standing near the boot of the Impala. Dean looked at her.

'You say "so" to much' said Dean mimicking Heidi's "so."

'So … why is it a problem?' asked Heidi.

'No it's about as annoying as your voice' Dean muttered under his breath.

'Pardon' said Heidi.

'Get in the car' said Dean.

'But you haven't said where were going yet' said Heidi.

'I saw a food place a few blocks down' said Dean pulling out his keys and flicking his wrist so that a finger pointed down the street. Heidi turned and looked down the street, then looked back at Dean strangely.

'You can't be serious?' said Heidi.

'What?' said Dean stopping in his tracks. Heidi turned to look at him.

'If the food is only a few blocks away then we should walk' said Heidi. Dean frowned at her.

'It's not to far and it'll save petrol' said Heidi 'and by the looks of you, you could do with a little bit of excises.' Dean looked down at his stomach.

'It's not that big' he said to himself.

'What?' said Heidi leaning forward a little to hear him better.

'I said "I'm not that big,"' said Dean looking back at Heidi. A young woman who happened to be passing by as Dean has said this, look at him in disgust and walked off.

'I didn't mean that' called Dean after her. Heidi started to giggle.

'I'll take your word for it' said Heidi trying to stop giggling.

'I meant that I'm not fat, I mean look' said Dean pulling up his shirt and revealing a well tanned 6 pack. Heidi looked from his stomach to his face.

'Well I guess you proved me wrong' said Heidi. She bit her bottom lip. Dean smiled.

'Yeah don't cross me' joked Dean. Heidi smiled. Dean opened the door of the impala and was about to get in when Heidi grabbed his hand.

'Come on it's not that far, and anyway that means you get fresh air and that opens your mind, and that means that we can see things in the information that is around out to find a hunt, and that means that we won't have to sit around and that means that you won't get fat and that means that we can still keep up our skills and that means that we are still really good hunters and that means - 'said Heidi standing with her hands on her hips.

'Ok I get it' said Dean closing the door.

'Thank god, I was running out of things to say' said Heidi to Dean.

'Really?' said Dean

'Well come on then' said Heidi half pulling Dean along. Dean reluctantly left his car and put the keys back into his pocket.

'And who knows, maybe we'll run into so horrible supernatural creature that's threatening the town' joked Heidi. She let go of Dean's hand as she said this.

'What will it be?' said a middle aged waitress with a name tag that said "Beth" in big black written on letters below the words "Danny's Diner" in bright green letters with a picture of a cartoon man winking. Dean looked up from his menu.

'I'll just have the burger with the lot and extra onion's with chips instead of a salad and a coffee black please' said Dean closing his menu and handing it to Beth. Heidi looked at Dean in shock. _How can one guy eat all that_ thought Heidi to herself.

'Ok' said Beth taking the menu 'and what would you like love?' directing this question to Heidi.

'Heidi?' said Dean breaking Heidi's concentration.

'Oh I'll have a strawberry milkshake and just a bowl of chips, and maybe a piece of apple and rhubarb pie with cream after that please' said Heidi handing Beth her menu.

'Make that two' said Dean.

'Sure' said Beth. She turned and left them. Heidi smiled.

'I see you like your pie just as much as me' said Heidi

'Oh I love my pie' said Dean laughing a little. Heidi laughed.

'So what's happening in the world of Dean today?' asked Heidi.

'What?' asked Dean. Heidi smiled.

'I want to know more about you' said Heidi. Dean looked at her awkwardly.

'Why would you want to do something like that?' asked Dean.

The waitress came over and placed the plate with the burger in front of Dean and the bowl in front of Heidi, then placed down the drinks.

'Well for the fact that we've been travelling all over the country and been stuck in a car together and now we're eating lunch together' said Heidi taking a mouthful of her drink.

'I'll be back with your pie' said Beth. Heidi nodded. She turned back to face Dean.

'And this is suppose to matter how?' asked Dean.

'Well with us spending so much time together I just thought that maybe we should get to know each other' said Heidi. Dean sighed. There was no way that he could deny Heidi, because deep down he wanted to know more about Heidi himself.

'What do you want to know then?' asked Dean. Heidi smiled and took a bite from a chip.

'Well I want to know how you got into the business' said Heidi 'Everyone has their story, I want to know yours.' Dean frowned and looked down at the table sadly.

'Oh I'm sorry' said Heidi 'I don't mean to pry.'

'It's ok' said Dean 'it was my mum, she's what got me and my family into the business. She died when I was about 4; she was killed by the demon that turned Sam into what he is now.' Dean took a bite from his burger.

'You mean -' Heidi looked around to see f anyone was listening before quieted her voice down and leaning forward'the demon blood thing?' Dean nodded.

'When the demon killed my mother, Dad became obsessed in finding it and killing it. Mind you he wouldn't have known about it if it wasn't for my mother. Her and her family were hunters too. But she sort of stopped when she had us, for the fact is she had to be a mother more than a hunter. Dad left us to find it a few years ago and practically disappeared.

'And that's how you got Sam back into the business right?' asked Heidi.

'Yeah. Sam and I travelled everywhere trying to find Dad; we found him after a few years and managed to find the Demon as well. But unfortunately it got Dad before he could get it' said Dean taking another bite.

'Oh I'm sorry' said Heidi.

'It's ok; Dad was a great hunter, one of the legends. He died to bring me back' said Dean.

'And then you died to bring back Sam right?' said Heidi 'you boy's are famous for trying to throw yourselves into the pit for each other.' Heidi popped a few chips into her mouth.

'Well that's about the jist of it' said Dean 'So what about you? What got to into this job?'

'Well I've been in it since I can remember. Mum and Dad started before I was even born, and they still continue on after it. They taught me everything I know. But it would get hard at times. Moving from place to place and enrolling in different schools everywhere I went, you tend not to have a lot of friends, and the more you move around the more rumors start about you' said Heidi.

'I know what you mean' said Dean.

'Hardly. You were always the big, hot, tough guy at school who all the girls went for, I was the freak kid who was the badass from every school, and the only person no one wanted to know' said Heidi.

'How do you know that?' asked Dean.

'Umm well I got it told to me and I am smart enough to figure it out for myself' said Heidi.

'No not that' said Dean 'How do you know what I was like at school?'

'Because if you might not remember that I did go to the same school as you two at some point in time' said Heidi looking down 'not that you would remember.' Dean thought about this.

'What school?' asked Dean.

'St Arthurton's public school, in Charlotte Tennessee' said Heidi. Dean thought hard about this.

'I'm sorry but I don't remember that' said Dean.

'Honestly that doesn't surprise me in the least' said Heidi. She gave Dean a forced smile.

'So where is your mother and father now?' asked Dean.

'I don't know' said Heidi 'when they dropped me off at Bobby's they said that they would be back as soon as possible but as it would seem they never did come back'

'How do you know that they didn't just get held up?' asked Dean.

'Because that was about two years ago and I haven't received anything from them' said Heidi finishing off her Milkshake.

'Mmm always did love those milkshakes' said Heidi.

'I'm sorry to hear about your Mum and Dad' said Dean.

'It's ok I still have Bobby, well did anyway' said Heidi. She undid something around her neck and handed it to Dean. It was a gold love heart locket with fancy swirls and the letter H engraved into it. Dean took it and opened it.

'That's my mother and father' said Heidi. Dean looked at the pictures in shock.

'What these are your parents?' asked Dean in alarm.

'Yes' said Heidi 'why is something wrong?'

'No' said Dean and he handed back the locket. Heidi looked at him strangely and took the locket from Dean.

'Well I think that's enough sentimental sappy stuff for me, hurry up and finish your lunch' said Dean pointing to the bowl.

Sam sat alone in the hotel room. A few minutes after Dean and Heidi left, Sam got up and stretched.

'Ah why can't anything happen already?' said Sam.

'It is' said a voice behind him. Sam spun around and aimed a gun in the direction of the voice.

'Now, now Sam that's no way to treat a guest' said a man dressed in a suit. He stood at the other end of the room.

'Who are you?' asked Sam.

'Ah that's just like you Sam, always a straight shooter, well lets hope' said the man.

'Are you an Angel?' Sam asked the Man.

'Try the other side' said the man revealing his black eyes. Sam immediately shot a bullet at him.

'Missed me' said the man as he appeared behind Sam and threw him against the wall. Sam landed behind one of the hotel beds. The well dressed man walked over to where Sam lay.

'I guess that whole thing about you being a straight shooter was wrong' said the man dragging Sam till he was in front of bed.

'What do you want?' said Sam coughing.

'Isn't it obvious?' said the man. Sam didn't answer.

'And here was me trying so hard to make it clear' said the man. He leant forward so that he was right up against Sam's ear.

'It's you' he whispered. The man disappeared with Sam from the room. The room corrected it self magical, so that everything was the way it was before Sam and the demon had the fight.

'Told you it was a good idea to walk' said Heidi giving Dean a little nudge.

'I have to admit, it's not that bad' said Dean. Heidi let out a little giggle.

'I still don't understand why people don't listen to me' said Heidi turning around and walking in front of Dean 'I mean I come up with brilliant things.' Dean laughed at Heidi.

'Hmm yeah I have no idea too' said Dean sarcastically. They reached the parking lot of the hotel.

'I knew it' said Heidi.

'Knew what?' asked Dean.

'That you would like me' said Heidi 'once you got to know me of course.' Dean pulled out the keys to the room and tried to place them into the lock. Unfortunately for him they wouldn't go in.

'Hmm' said Dean.

'What?' asked Heidi, looking at him.

'The keys I can't get them into the lock' said Dean. Dean tried to turn the door handle but it wouldn't move either. He knocked on the door.

'Sam, open the door' yelled Dean. The was no answer.

'Come on man, it's me' yelled Dean 'something's wrong.' He turned to Heidi.

'Any idea's?' asked Dean. Heidi rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way. She focused her eyes on the door handle. After a few seconds she twitched her head to one side, and grabbed the handle and turned it. The door opened easily.

'How did you do that?' asked Dean. Walking in after Heidi.

'It's called turning a door handle' said Heidi. Dean looked at he strangely.

'Sam we're back' said Heidi.

'Sam?' said Dean. He walked into the bathroom.

'Sam?' yelled Heidi.

'Damn it' said Dean hitting the wall. Heidi jumped a little at the noise 'he's done it again'

'What?' asked Heidi.

'He's got up and left again' said Dean 'damn it Sam.' He sat down on one of the beds. Heidi walked over and sat next to him. She put an arm around him.

'He was going to do it sooner or later, you knew that' said Heidi. Dean stood up. Heidi sighed and looked beside her.

'His stuff is still here' said Heidi sounding disappointed.

'What' asked Dean.

'Sam's stuff it's still here' repeated Heidi but this time slightly annoyed. Dean walked over and looked at it.

'He wouldn't leave without his stuff' said Dean 'he can't live without his laptop.' Dean noticed something sticking out from under one of the beds. He leaned down and picked it up.

'What's that?' asked Heidi. Dean looked at it.

'It's a business card' said Dean confused. Heidi looked just as confused as Dean was. She tore it out of Dean's hand.

'Jackson Jackson, number one hit man in the business of evil' read Heidi. Dean looked at her in shock.

'Demons have business cards now' said Dean 'this just keeps getting better and better.' Heidi bent down and started to sort though Sam's stuff. Dean looked at Heidi a little confused before he was interrupted by his phone going off. Dean looked down at the caller id.

'Sam?' said Dean flicking the phone open quickly and placing it to his ear. Heidi didn't look up.

'Sam where are?' said Dean.

'I don't know, I was attacked and I blacked out and when I woke up I was here' said Sam.

'Where's here?' asked Dean.

'I'm in an old factory, Longmont Colorado' said Sam.

'That's a lot of info considering you blacked out Sam' said Dean suspiciously.

'It's on shipping container Dean' said Sam.

'I'll be there soon stay tight' said Dean 'right were going'. He closed his phone and grabbing his bag.

'Where?' said Heidi standing up slowly.

'Longmont Colorado' said Dean. Heidi smiled and slipped Sam's phone into his pocket while following behind Dean.

'Sam?' said voice in Sam's ear 'Sam wake up.' Sam gave a little moan and lifted his head. Sam looked over his shoulder and saw the man standing close by.

'He lives' said the man 'Welcome back.' The man walked in front of him and held out his hand.

'Meg' said Sam.

'No I'm not that whore Meg' said the man

'My mistake sorry Ruby' said Sam. The man looked down at Sam.

'Wrong again' said the man 'the names Zader and I am so glad that I finely get to meet you Sammy Winchester.' Sam looked at him strangely. He held out his hand as to shake with Sam.

'Oops sorry I forgot you're all tired up' said Zader sarcastically.

'A demon with a sense of humor' said Sam. Zader let out a little laugh.

'Well got to do something while we wait' said Zader.

'Wait for what?' asked Sam. Zader winked at him. They both heard the sound of someone trying to get it.

'It won't budge' said Dean. Dean pulled on the door.

'He'll be dead by the time we get in there' said Heidi 'Move.' She pushed him out of the way. She concentrated on the door and twitched her head again but nothing happened.

'Oh asshole' she said under her breath.

'Stand still' said Heidi. She reached into Dean's pocket and pulled out his keys. Dean grabbed her hand.

'Whoa what are you doing?' asked Dean.

'Getting a gun' lied Heidi. She walked up to the Impala and got in the front.

'Common sense don't fail me now' said Heidi as she started the car. Heidi put the car in gear and floored the accelerator peddle. Dean turned around and saw the car coming towards him. He dove out of the way just in time. Heidi crashed through the door, and hit her head on the wheel.

'My car' yelled Dean as he got up. Heidi stumbled out of the car and collapsed on the ground.

Heidi' yelled Sam. Dean ran in and aimed a gun at Zader.

'Now I have the whole family' said Zader and he slammed Dean into a wall.

'This shouldn't be too hard' said Zader 'although it would be funner if it was.' Zader walked over and put Dean into a head lock and began to choke him.

'Dean' yelled Sam as he struggle with the rope that bound his hands together.

'Think fast' said Heidi throwing a knife at Zader and pinning him to the wall. Dean rolled over and looked at Heidi. She had a large cut on her forehead, and blood run down the side if her face and well as out of her nose.  
'Now I don't know who's going to have more fun, me or you' said Heidi pointing a hand gun at his chest.

'Dean are you ok?' shouted Heidi. Dean gave Heidi the "okay" sign.

'Help Sam will you, while I sort this one out' said Heidi. Dean got up and headed for Sam. Heidi pulled out the knife and threw Zader behind a container. Heidi aimed the gun at him and pulled the trigger. She walked back over to Sam and Dean. Dean patted Sam on the shoulder as he cut him loose.

'Dude don't ever do that again' Dean said to Sam. Sam smiled and rubbed his wrists from where the rope had cut into them. Dean groaned as he got up and went to inspect his car. Sam looked over at Heidi and noticed that she was swaying a little. He saw the cuts on her face and rushed forward. He wiped some of the blood on her cheek.

'Are you ok?' asked Sam.

'I'm fine' said Heidi.

'Are you sure?' asked Sam.

'Yeah I just have to sit down for a minute' said Heidi slumping to the ground. Sam sat down next to her.

'If you've screwed up my car, I'll kill you' Dean yelled at Heidi.

'He said the same thing to me' whispered Sam.

'Save yours and Sam's assess didn't I' said Heidi. Sam laughed.

'Come on we should get out of here before some one comes' said Dean. Sam helped up Heidi. Heidi put her hand around Sam's hips while they walked to the car. Sam looked down at her.

'What?' said Heidi 'I'm just using you for support.' Sam smiled.

"How's the head?' asked Dean

'Fine' said Heidi as she sat up on the bed. Dean walked over and sat next her.

'That was a brave thing that you did today' said Dean 'stupid but brave.' Heidi smiled and hugged him. Sam stood at the door of the bathroom and laughed. Heidi blushed and let go.

'I'm sorry' said Sam 'it's just I've never seen Dean be kind to another human being.' Dean stood up.

'Oh Heidi' said Dean 'do you know how to drive a car?' Heidi didn't look at Dean.

'Umm well no, actually I've never driven one' said Heidi. Dean looked at her. He was about to say something but her noticed the locket around her neck.

'Sam I need to talk to you in privet' said Dean rather suddenly.

'Sure' said Sam. Heidi stood up.

'I've got to have a shower anyway' said Heidi. She walked towards the bathroom and shut the door. Dean walked to the hotel door and opened it. Sam walked passed Dean and outside.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid' said Zader as he pulled bullets out of himself in the old factory 'stupid hunters, stupid job, stupid, stupid, stupid'

'Complaining already Zader' said a voice behind him. Zader turned around and found Heidi standing behind him.

'Are you going to shoot me again' said Zader 'you know how much those bullets hurts.' Heidi walked forward.

'Oh please be thankful I didn't kill you' said Heidi. She waved her hand and threw Zader against the wall.

'I gave you a simple job to do' said Heidi 'kill the Winchester boys, that was it nothing else'. Zader looked at Heidi with fear.

'I'm sorry' said Zader.

'That's not good enough' yelled Heidi 'I hired you to get the job done because you said you could. I practically handed you the boys and you still fucked that up.'

'Please give me another chance' pleaded Zader.

'You get one chance and that's it' said Heidi.

'Wait no' said Zader. Heidi froze and looked at him.

'Fine what is it?' she asked impatiently. Zader gave a brief smile of relief, he gulped when he noticed the very pissed off look on Heidi's face.

'Well hurry up already staling won't help you, it just pisses me off more' said Heidi. Zader jumped as Heidi screamed "Talk" at him.

'I can still be of use to you' said Zader 'I know tricks, traps, and many other things that could get rid of those Winchester.' Heidi smiled.

'Tricks?' asked Heidi. Zader nodded.

'You mean like the one that one that stopped me from getting into here with Dean? Huh nice trick' she said sarcastically. Zader gulped again and stared at Heidi with fear.

'If it wasn't for the car I wouldn't have gotten in. ad now look …' Heidi pointed to her face 'and now look you damaged this pretty like face.'

'I'm sorry, please give me another chance … please' pleaded Zader. Heidi raised her hand and placed her thumb and middle finger together.

'Please no anything but that' pleaded Zader 'PLEASE.' Heidi smiled, closed her eyes and clicked her fingers. Zader screamed and disappeared into nothing but white smoke that disappeared after a while. Heidi opened her eye's, revealing her black eye's.

'Ah always did love that' she said and clicked her fingers and disappeared herself.

Dean lead Sam out into the parking lot.

'What is it Dean? What's so important that Heidi couldn't hear about it' said Sam. Dean looked at Sam.

'Sam, I think we killed Heidi's parents' said Dean. Sam looked at him shocked.


	3. The Ghost Behind Us All

**Ep 3: The Ghost behind Us All**

A young girl sat lonely on her computer in her small room. The clock turned to about 1:29am as she opened an email that had been sent to her from someone marked as anonymous.

'Ha no doubt this will be from Phil' said the girl to herself. She clicked on the small icon that said "open" on the email. The young girl heard a thump behind her, but when she turned and looked there was nothing there. She turned back to the computer and read the email. When she finished she laughed and clicked on the red "x" icon.

'When will people learn that these things are so stupid that they are not worth starting' she said as she closed down the computer. As the monitor shut off the face of a young boy around the age of 14, smiled devilishly as he watched the girl climb into bed. The mother of the girl came into her bedroom to wake her up for school at around 8: 30 am. When she opened the door she didn't find her in her bed.

'Jenni?' called her mother 'are you up already?' There was no response to her question.

'Jennifer?' called her mother again 'where are you darling?' again there was no response. Her mother heard the thump come from the cupboard and the sound of a young child laughing. The mother moved cautiously towards the cupboard. She opened the door and screamed. Jennifer was hanging upside with her skin, heart and eyes removed. There was a pool of blood at the bottom of her head and her long hair was soaked in it. The mother ran screaming from the room. An image of Jennifer was seen on the computer screen, scream out "Mother" but not a sound came out. A hand reached over her mouth and pulled her backwards and disappeared into the dark screen.

'I think we killed Heidi's parents Sam' said Dean. Sam opened his mouth to say something but instead turned away from Dean.

'What?' said Sam turning back.

'I don't think I could make it any clearer Sammy, we killed Heidi's parents, that's about as simple as you can get' said Dean angrily.

'How do you know that we did?' said Sam. Dean leant against the closest car.

'Heidi showed me a picture of them' said Dean 'I remember them.' Sam stood next to Dean.

'How do you know?' asked Sam softly 'we kill a lot of things.' Dean sighed and pulled something out of his pocked. He looked at it for a second before he handed it to Sam. Sam looked at it closely.

'This is Heidi's -' started Sam.

'Locket I know, I took it because in there is a picture of her mum and dad' said Dean. Sam opened it and looked in shock. He handed it back to Dean.

'But Dean I -' started Sam again. Dean turned and looked at him.

'Fairmont, West Virginia about two years ago do you remember the couple that was causing havoc in that town' said Dean.

'Yeah I do' said Sam sadly.

'Yeah that was her parents and we killed them out of cold blood Sam' said Dean.

'Dean they were possessed, there was nothing we could have done for them' said Sam 'if we hadn't of killed them the demon would have.'

'You don't know that' said Dean 'yes they were possessed but there was still part of them that was human and we killed that part Sam.' Sam looked at his brother.

'Do you want to say it or should I?' said Sam. Dean looked at him.

'We can't save everyone Dean, you've said that to me many times before' said Sam. Dean turned away from him.

'Dean you're thinking about this too much, we've killed many other people through this job' said Sam.

'It was her parents' yelled Dean. Sam looked at Dean.

'Dean, we don't know if we did and if we didn't' said Sam moving away from the car and in front of Dean.

'And if we don't tell Heidi she'll keep thinking that her parents have left her and don't love her' said Dean. Sam looked at Dean strangely.

'And if we tell her then she'll hate us' said Sam 'we can't tell her until Bobby has finished with his job, we promised to keep her safe and in order to that we can't tell her.'

'I can't keep lying to her' said Dean.

'If we tell her the truth then it will destroy her' said Sam

'I'm sorry to interrupt you boys but Uncle Bobby's on the phone and wishes to talk to you' said Heidi walking timidly up to the boys. Dean turned away from Heidi. Sam stepped forward and took the phone out of Heidi's hands.

'Hey Bobby it's good to hear from you' said Sam as he walked off a little. Heidi walked up to Dean but kept her distance.

'So what were you and Sam fighting about?' asked Heidi.

'Nothing' snapped Dean rather suddenly. Heidi stepped back with shock and fear that she might get yelled at again.

'Sorry' said Heidi quietly. She turned and was about to return to the hotel room when Dean cleared his throat.

'You shouldn't apologise I shouldn't have snapped' said Dean.

'It was about me was it?' asked Heidi. Dean looked at her confused.

'The fight' said Heidi 'it was about me wasn't it?' Dean looked down.

'I heard my name' said Heidi 'I don't want something to happen to you boys all because of me, I'm not really worth it' Dean looked up

'I'm sorry for taking your car and causing trouble, but I expect that Uncle Bobby will come and get me soon, I'm sorry for causing trouble for you two.' said Heidi. Dean looked at Heidi closely and saw a tear fall from her face. Heidi hung he head and began to cry.

'I'm don't mean to do those things, and I don't want to loose you two like everyone else' sobbed Heidi 'over the time I've become close to you guys and I don't want to loose someone else because of me.' Dean didn't know what to do. He walked up to Heidi and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'It's ok Sam and I will be here' Heidi looked up at Dean.

'We weren't fighting about you; Sam and I do this sometimes we are brothers after all, and don't worry Sam cares about you a lot, I can tell you know'

'What about you?' said Heidi 'do you care about me?' Dean smiled. Sam cleared his throat and came back before Dean could say anything

'Bobby has a case for us' said Sam. Dean let go of Heidi and Heidi wiped away the few tears that were left.

'So he's not coming to pick me up then?' said Heidi disappointed.

'No' said Sam. Dean looked at Sam.

'So where we gotta go then?' asked Dean.

'Gallup Albuquerque' said Sam.

'And you were the one who found her ma'am?' said Sam to Jennifer's mother.

'Yes sir' said the mother sitting on the couch holding a tissue and every now and again dabbing at her eye.

'Can you tell us what you saw Miss …' said Dean

'Mrs.' said the mother 'Mrs. Carter.'

'Mrs. Carter' said Dean standing close by and holding a note pad.

'I already talked it over with the police' said Mrs. Carter.

'We know ma'am but that was local police we're with the state police and we think that your daughter's death is linked with another killing' said Sam. Mrs. Carter cleared her throat and looked at the two boys.

'Well she was hanging upside down in her wardrobe and her eye's and skin … there were gone, there was a lot of blood all over the place. I couldn't stand to look at her' said Mrs. Carter. She burst into tears and sobbed quietly.

'Sorry for your lose ma'am, thank you for talking to us' said Sam looking over at Dean and moving his head slightly to gesture towards the door. Dean moved towards the door.

'Thank you for your time' said Dean.

'Officers' said Mrs. Carter wiping her face 'there is one more thing, they say that her heart was missing and ...'

'Yes Mrs. Carter' said Dean stepping forward.

'Oh it's nothing' said Mrs. Carter.

'Mrs. Carter you do understand that with holding information that may help with the investigation is a criminal offence' said Dean. Sam looked over and gave him a disbelief look.

'I heard a little boy laugh' said Mrs. Carter rather suddenly. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

'Thank you again' said Dean. The boys walked out of the front door and down the path. They walked passed a few houses and out of the view of the Mrs. Carter.

'Criminal offence?' said Sam 'were you tying to scare her?'

'Hey I got the info didn't I?' said Dean. He walked up to the impala and pulled down his tie.

'So what do you think is it?' asked Sam 'Demon? Werewolf? I mean there is the heart disappearing'

'Ah but the lunar cycle isn't right and it doesn't explain the laugh either' said Dean. He looked into the back seat of the car and notice that Heidi was sleeping peacefully. Dean smiled and walked around the other side of the car and reached through the diver window. Sam looked at him strangely till he relied what he was going to do.

'Dean you're not going too?' said Sam. Dean smiled and made sure that Heidi was sound asleep.

'Dean don't' whispered Sam. Dean looked at him and smiled as he put his hand on the horn.

'Touch that horn Dean and I will castrate you myself' said Heidi with her eyes still closed and flipping open a pocket knife. Dean stepped back with shock while Sam burst into laughter. Heidi opened her eyes, sat up and got out of the car.

'So you got anything good?' she said shutting the knife and slipping it into her pocket again.

'Not sure, but all I know is that it can't be good' said Sam. Heidi leaned into the backseat and pulled out a file.

'Well according to her case file it seems pretty gross; it would either be a demon or a ghost' said Heidi sliding it across the roof to Sam. He took it and looked at it.

'How did you get this?' said Sam.

'Well you boys were taking forever so I took the liberty of going down to the police station and "picked" it up' said Heidi. Sam pulled out the photos of Jennifer hanging up side down and looked at it.

'Ehh that's a little gross' said Sam holding it up to show Dean. Dean looked at it in disgust.

'Wait' said Dean moving around to Sam 'give me a look at that.' He took the photo and examined it.

'Are you sure it couldn't be some sort of creature?' asked Sam.

'She's sure' said Dean.

'How do you know?' said Sam.

'Look' said Dean passing the photo to Sam. Sam looked at it.

'In the corner near the girls head' said Dean. Sam looked and saw a faint outline of a face. Dean and Sam look at each other. Heidi sighed and walked round to the boys.

'I got it' said Heidi walking towards Mrs Carter's house.

'You boys better get around the back' yelled Heidi. She pulled a rose off one of the rose bushes out the front of a house close by. She walked up the front path of Mrs Carters and knocked on the door. Mrs Carter opened the door.

'May I help you dear?' she said kindly.

'Hi Mrs Carter my name is Heidi, I'm one of Jennifer's best friends. I wanted to give you my condolences' said Heidi handing her the rose.

'Heidi? I don't think Jenni ever mentioned you' said Mrs Carter.

'Yes, she and I had a fall out a few days ago and I was devastated to hear of her death' said Heidi. Dean and Sam slipped past and towards the back gate. Dean started to give Sam a leg up to jump over the fence.

'Tell me Mrs Cater -' started Heidi but Mrs Cater cut in.

'Please call my Holly' said Holly.

'Holly' said Heidi with a smile 'do you still have those 3 rot wheelers?' Dean and Sam stopped. Dean immediately let go of Sam who fell to the ground with a large thump.

'Sorry' whispers Dean.

'What was that?' asked Holly.

'Probably the next doors cat' said Heidi 'about the dogs do you still have them?'

'Good gracious no. We never had dogs' said Holly 'would you like to come in?'

'I would love too' said Heidi. Holly walked into the house. Dean and Sam poked their head around the corner and gave Heidi rather angry looks. Heidi smiled and walked into the house.

'I swear that girl is trouble' whispered Dean

'And yet she seems to like you' whispered Sam stepping onto Deans thigh in order to get over the fence.

'I've seen a lot of things with you and girls but I have never seen you treat one like you treat Heidi' whispered Sam. Sam sat on the top of the fence and swung one leg over

'What are you on about Sammy?' whispered Dean.

'You go all dopey around her, and always want her attention, and man you flirt like mad' whispered Sam. Dean started to get a little annoyed. He pushed Sam hard and pushed him over the other side of the fence. Sam hit the ground with a large thump again.

"Ow" was all that Dean heard from Sam.

'Sorry I slipped' whispered Dean through the fence.

'Can I use you restroom' asked Heidi placing down her tea cup. Holly nodded.

'Upstairs, third door on your right' said Holly. Heidi nodded and walked out of the room.

'If I had to hear one more happy story I may have killed her' whispered Heidi to herself. She walked upstairs. She looked left to right and noticed a door taped up with police tape.

'Yahtzee' said Heidi walking towards the door. She pulled out her pocket knife and cut through the tape. She opened the door and closed it quietly. She walked over to the window and opened it.

'I don't like her' said Dean.

'Romeo, Romeo where are thou my love?' said Heidi as she leaned out the window. Both the boys looked up at her.

'Oh very funny' said Dean sarcastically. Sam and Dean climbed up the side of the house and into the room.

'Wow look at this room' said Dean looking around 'it's just-'

'Weird' said Sam looking at a picture of Robert Pattinson. Heidi opened the cupboard doors and looked at the large stain where the pool of blood had been.

'That's a lot of blood' said Heidi putting her hand over her mouth and walking away quickly.

'You ok?' asked Sam

'I don't work well with blood' said Heidi looking at the computer.

'Toughen up princess' said Dean. Heidi gave him a glance. She sat down on the chair and turned on the computer. A sign that said "Password" popped up on the screen.

'Sam I need you to crack the password please' said Heidi standing up. Sam walked over and placed his gun on the desk. He started typing on the keyboard.

'Not smart enough to do it yourself eh?' said Dean. Heidi picked up Sam's gun and walked over to Dean. She pushed the end into the back of Dean's head.

'No I just prefer guns they are my specialty after all' said Heidi. She removed the gun from Dean's head and placed it beside Sam.

'I have to entertain an annoying lady' said Heidi opening the door. Both boys looked at her.

'Try to find something useful for once please darling' Heidi said to Dean. She smiled and closed the door.

'Man she's annoying' said Dean looking back at the blood. Sam looked back at the computer and cleared his throat.

'Don't you say anything' said Dean.

'I wasn't going too' said Sam. He started typing on the keyboard again. Dean stood up and pulled out the photo from his pocket and help it up next to the cupboard.

'So… do you like Heidi' asked Dean.

'Yeah' said Sam without thinking. Dean dropped his hand to his side, turned and looked at his brother.

'Really?' said Dean raising one eyebrow. Sam stopped when he realised what Dean had said and what he himself had replied.

'What? … I never meant it like that' said Sam.

'Mmm hmm' said Dean.

'I didn't' said Sam 'Heidi's nice but I don't like her that way'

'What ever keeps you going mate' said Dean.

'Get back to work' said Sam to Dean. Dean held up the photo again. After about 20 minuets Sam managed to crack the password on the computer.

'Got it' said Sam. Dean got out of the chair that he had sat in after getting bored from looking in the cupboard and finding nothing.

'Finally' said Dean 'that took forever.'

'Like to see you do better' said Sam.

'He can't' said Heidi walking through the door 'he hasn't got enough brain cells, I'm still surprised that he made it this far.' Dean gave Heidi a large greasy look and turned back to the computer. Heidi closed the door.

'So what we got' said Heidi walking up and standing next to Sam.

'Well I don't know what to look for' said Sam.

'Anything encrypted, hidden files, locked file anything that seems suspicious on a teenage computer' said Heidi. Sam looked at her. Heidi looked over at Dean.

'Heidi dear are you ok' called Holly's voice from downstairs. Heidi hurried to the door and opened it slightly.

'I'm fine Holly, I just think something hasn't agreed with me' said Heidi.

'Maybe you should go home' said Holly 'I need to go out for something'

'Of course' yelled Heidi back.

'I'm going to wait for you two at the car if you find anything bring it' said Heidi. She looked at Dean.

'Let's see if you're smart enough to do that?' said Heidi rudely. She shut the door.

'What's her problem?' asked Dean.

'Well you haven't exactly been kind to her lately' said Sam. Dean looked at him.

'Just look on the computer' said Dean.

'You find anything?' asked Heidi as she saw the boys approach the car. Sam shook his head.

'It doesn't make any sense' said Dean 'maybe we missed something?'

'We I copied everything that was on her hard drive onto this' said Sam holding up a USB stick.

'How's that going to help?' asked Dean.

'We'll have to go through everything on her hard drive to find anything suspicious' said Sam.

'Well that sounds annoying' said Dean.

'And long' said Heidi. Sam looked at them both.

'Well in order to find out what we're dealing with then we have to do this' said Sam

'Fine' said Heidi and Dean together. Sam smiled and got into the car. Dean looked at Heidi.

Heidi turned and got into the car.

'Where did you go?' asked Dean looking up from the computer, at Heidi who walked through the door.

'I just went for a walk' said Heidi. She took off her jacket and threw it onto her bed.

'You find anything?' asked Heidi. Dean shook his head.

'Gone through every file and there is nothing' said Dean 'although this girl has a rather unhealthy obsession with something called Twilight.' Heidi laughed a little.

'Where's Sam?' asked Heidi.

'He went out to get something, not sure what' said Dean. Heidi walked over and sat down next to Dean. Dean looked at her.

'I can do this myself' said Dean. Heidi looked at him.

'You're an ass' said Heidi 'and I know you're only acting like this because Sam said you like me.'

'So?' said Dean.

'Well I hope that you do realise that by acting this way to me makes people think that you do like me' said Heidi 'proven fact'

'No it's not' said Dean.

'If you're a teenager then it is' said Heidi. Dean laughed.

'I'm sorry for what I did' said Dean. Heidi punched him in the arm.

'I'll just have to get you back' said Heidi. Dean laughed and looked back at the computer. He clicked on a folder that said "Email." He scrolled through them till he came across the email marked "anonymous."

'Killer through type' said Dean reading the heading.

'This will be one of those emails that say that you'll die if you don't forward it' said Heidi rolling her eyes 'I must have died about five thousand times already.'

'Warning: this is the real deal don't mess with it' read Dean aloud. Heidi looked at the screen.

'Family and friends who never have time for anyone beware. A Boy like you and me had everyone hate him and never talk to him. His parents never payed any attention to him and never had time for him. He badly hurt after having an accident with his Dad and his car' read Heidi aloud.

'He's mother, who was a witch at the time, feared that others would find out so in order to hide him she skinned him, cut out his eyes and heart while he was still alive. And preformed a spell that would remove him from ever existing. And it worked. But little did they know that his spirit had been entwined with this email and if you don't send this to at least 10 friends then this boy will come to you while you sleep' said Dean.

'And do the same to you that happened to him. But … it will only affect you if you know that your parents have no time for you' finished Dean and Heidi together. Dean and Heidi looked at each other.

'That's just wrong' said Dean.

'But look at the description it fits what happed to the last detail' said Heidi pointing at the screen. Sam walked through the door. He looked grimly at Dean and Heidi.

'What's up?' asked Dean.

'There was another two killings' said Sam 'both the same way as Jennifer.' Dean and Heidi looked at Sam with shock. Sam sat down on the end of the closed bed.

'Were the other two friends with Jennifer?' asked Heidi.

'Yeah they were' said Sam. Heidi looked at Dean who looked at her confused, until he realised what she meant.

'Am I missing something?' asked Sam.

'We found something' said Heidi.

'An email that was sent to her, it describes the exact way that she died' said Dean.

'So?' said Sam.

'It's one of those pass it on or you'll die emails' said Heidi. Sam looked at her.

'A killer email?' said Sam 'we it's defiantly new.'

'I just can believe that it would actually happen' said Heidi.

'Did you talk to anyone there?' said Dean.

'Yeah a few cops and that, that were there' said Sam.

'Any family?' asked Dean standing up.

'They lived alone' said Sam.

'Well that means one thing' said Heidi.

'What's that?' asked Sam.

'They won't be home for a while' said Heidi.

'Is this the right place?' asked Dean at he pulled up near a very beautiful expensive looking house.

'That's the one' said Sam. Heidi jumped out of the car.

'Well come on then' said Heidi. Sam and Dean got out of the car as well. They moved to the back of the car and opened the boot. Dean threw a shot gun and a few bullets at Sam. Heidi pulled a duffle bag out from under the back seat. She placed it on the backseat and pulled out a shot gun and a hand gun.

'How long has that been in there?' asked Dean surprised.

'Since we first left Bobby's' said Heidi smiling 'he gave it to me.' Sam and Dean grinned. Dean handed each of them a flashlight. They all walked up to front path and up to the front door.

'You bring the-' said Sam.

'Yep' said Dean throwing the lock picking gear at Sam. Sam caught it in one hand.

'You boy's are idiots' said Heidi 'this is a sealed crime scene for an ongoing investigation, if you use that then you may leave evidence so let me do it.' Heidi walked up to the door and twitched her head and the door opened without her having to touch it.

'How do you keep doing that?' asked Dean. Heidi turned her head and looked at them.

'After you?' she said and stepped out of the way. The boys passed her. Heidi's eyes changed to black as Sam passed her. Her eye's switched back to the way they were when Sam turned and looked at her. Heidi walked in after them. Sam walked up stairs while Dean moved into the kitchen.

'I'll take the living room then' yelled Heidi. She walked into a room with two coaches, a coffee table and a Samsung LCD television on the other wall. Heidi walked to the closest couch and looked out the window. The same face of the young boy, who appeared on Jennifer's computer, appeared on the television screen behind Heidi.

Dean and Sam heard a scream from down stairs. Dean was the first to arrive in the room and saw Heidi slowly disappearing into the television. Around the edge of Heidi's body was all code from a computer or television. Dean rushed forward to try and help her.

'Dean, help' screamed Heidi. A loud child's laugh filled the room. By the time that Sam got there all that was left of Heidi was her hand. Dean was trying to pull on it but wasn't showing much success.

'Sam, help me' yelled Dean. Sam dropped his gun and grabbed onto Heidi's hand as well and they began to pull Heidi out of the television. Heidi's head appeared out of the screen. She pulled out her other arm and reached for Sam. Sam let go and grabbed her other hand. She screamed as something pulled her part way back into the screen. Both the boys managed to pull her out up to her waist. They groaned with pain as they tried to pull Heidi. A hand reached out from the screen and moved over Heidi's mouth and tried to pull her head back. Another hand came out of the screen again and moved up to where Dean was holding and tried to pull Dean's hand off. The hand managed to pull Dean's hand off and he fell backwards onto the table that splintered beneath his weight. Heidi's hand fell but was caught quickly by Sam who held on tight. Heidi muffled something under the hand. She opened her mouth and bit the hand. There was a yell of pain and the hand removed itself from her mouth.

'Sam' screamed Heidi. A face appeared beside Heidi's hips. Dean rolled over and aimed a shot gun at the screen.

'Dean no' screamed Heidi. Dean shot a bullet at the television and it shattered into a thousand pieces. Sam fell to the ground and pulled Heidi with him. Heidi fell on top of Sam and clung to him strongly.

'Heidi are you ok?' asked Sam quietly. Heidi pressed her face into his chest and said nothing. Dean stood up slowly and looked at Heidi. She had cuts all down her legs and any where else that had entered the television. He held out his hand to Heidi, but she didn't notice it because her face was still buried in Sam's chest.

'Come on Heidi' said Sam 'let's go home.' Heidi sat up and grabbed Dean's hand.

'What happened?' asked Sam a few minutes after the entered the hotel room again. Heidi didn't say anything.

'Heidi?' said Sam again. He sat down next to her.

'I don't know' said Heidi softly 'I was looking at something then all of a sudden I was being pulled backwards.' Dean came out of the bathroom holding a bowl of warm water and a towel.

'The may sting' he said as he knelt down in front of her. He gently dabbed at the cuts on her arm and hand with the towel.

'Then what happened?' asked Sam trying to keep Heidi's focus on him and not the pain. Heidi's winced at the pain but continued to let Dean dab at the cuts.

'I heard a laugh and I saw Dean run to help me then black' said Heidi 'and all the time a voice kept saying "now you'll feel the same pain that Jonathan Walton felt" over and over again.' Dean looked up at Sam.

'Hmm' said Sam as he got up and went to his laptop. Dean finished Heidi's arms and started to dress them.

'There's no need for that' said Heidi. Dean looked at he confused.

'Why not?' asked Dean. Heidi looked at him.

'Never mind' said Heidi 'don't listen to me; it's just the shock talking.' Dean gave a small weak smile and dressed her cuts. He stood up when he was done and gave Heidi the towel.

'I'll let you do your legs then it won't be so awkward' said Dean. Heidi laughed a little and went into the bathroom.

'Trouble just follows that girl around' said Dean.

'Huh?' said Sam not looking up from his computer.

'Heidi she seems to get hurt a lot, this was what I tried to warn you about' said Dean.

'Dean let not do this right now' said Sam looking up from his laptop. Dean was about to say something but Heidi came out of the bathroom.

'Hey Dean I meant to ask you' said Heidi 'you were trying not to hit me right?'

'Well …' said Dean awkwardly.

'Bingo' said Sam suddenly. Heidi and Dean looked at him.

'Jonathan Walton was a 14 year old boy who died in 1992. He was shot when someone tried to rob his house. He parents weren't home at the time, there were at a local party a party that Jonathan was suppose to attend but he's parents didn't want him there. Now here's the surprising thing, the shooter called 911 and turned himself in when the cops got there and got a few years in jail' said Sam. Sam turned his laptop around and showed Heidi and Dean a photo of him.

'That's him' said Heidi 'that's the boy I saw.'

'That doesn't make sense, if you saw then why didn't you die the same way that it said he did' said Sam.

'More what I want to know is why it went after you' asked Dean. Heidi looked at him.

'My parents never had time for me you knew that' said Heidi 'lugging me around from town to town only to drop me off at some school'

'But you said that your parents taught you everything' said Dean

'I lied, everything that I know was taught to me by Bobby' said Heidi 'that's why Jonathan went after me and pretty soon I know he's going to come after you'

'Why do you say that?' asked Sam.

'Because your dad treated you the same way that my parents did' said Heidi. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

'So instead of having this little heart to heart how about you get off your ass and find out how to kill this damn thing' said Heidi rudely. Heidi picked up her jacket and walked out the door with a slam. Sam looked over at Dean in disbelief. Dean looked back at him and said nothing. Sam gave him a look to say "go after her" but Dean just lay down on one of the beds. Sam sighed, stood up and walked out after Heidi. Heidi was sitting with her back up against the impala.

'Are you ok?' asked Sam sitting down next to her.

'Yeah I'm fine' said Heidi 'I'm sorry for what I said before.' Sam looked at her sadly.

'I can understand you know' said Sam 'it's not easy when something like that happens to you.'

'Yeah?' said Heidi 'but how is he getting around and killing people, I mean I thought ghosts only haunted the place that they died'

'They do,' said Sam. Heidi stood up and so did Sam.

'Maybe he died in a computer or something?' joked Sam. Heidi began to giggle at the thought of what Sam had said. This cause Sam to begin laughing too, however half way though Heidi stopped and turned to Sam with a smile.

'Sam you're a genus' said Heidi hugging him. Sam looked confused but smiled anyway. Heidi let go of Sam and ran inside. Sam followed no knowing what she was doing. Heidi sat near Sam's laptop and started to tap on the keyboard. Dean came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth looking rather confused.

'You do know I was joking Heidi' said Sam. Heidi smiled.

'Yeah of course I do' said Heidi 'but I've been thinking about how Jonathan is getting around, and thanks to Sam I might know.' Heidi fiddled around on the computer while Dean finished brushing his teeth. Sam not knowing what to do pulled out a beer and sat on the bed. Dean sat down next to him.

'Do you have any idea what she's doing?' whispered Dean. Sam shook his head. Heidi payed no attention to the boys seeing as she was more preoccupied in what she was doing. After about an hour Heidi leaned back in the chair.

'Finished' she said looking at the boys.

'Great' said Dean 'although what were you doing?' Heidi turned the laptop around and showed the boys. There was all encrypted code written on it.

'So that's just normal code' said Sam.

'Ah' said Heidi 'but look closer.' Sam and Dean stood up and moved close to the laptop.

'But that's-' said Sam.

'A Latin binding spell' said Heidi 'the reason why Jonathan Walton is killing these people, he's being told to by someone'

'Demon?' said Dean.

'I don't think so' said Heidi 'unless the Demon has an email address?'

'What do you mean' said Sam.

'Well I tracked the email all the way back to the creator' said Heidi 'and it's this guy.' Heidi clicked a key on the keyboard and a picture of a boy around 18 came onto the screen.

'You got an address?' asked Dean. Heidi gave him a look as to say "do you think I'm that stupid?" She handed Dean a piece of paper.

'Well let's go kick some ghost butt' said Dean.

Dean parked the car out the front of a run down looking house.

'Man that looks like a hell house' said Dean. Sam looked down at the piece of paper.

'That's not the house' said Sam 'the one next to it is.' All of them looked at a bleached white house with a well mowed green lawn, well looked after plants and a tire swing hung on the tree out the front.

'That's the house?' asked Dean.

'That's the one' said Sam. Heidi looked at it in disgust.

'Am i liable to throw up?' asked Heidi.

'Not in this car you're not' said Dean. All three of them got out of the car. Dean pointed for Heidi to move with him and for Sam to go around the back. Dean and Heidi moved up to the door cautiously. Heidi stepped in front of the door.

'Oh no you don't' said Dean 'you're not doing that weirdo mind door trick thing again; I'm kicking down the door.' Heidi scowled.

'Weirdo?' said Heidi 'look who's talking.' Dean pushed Heidi put of the way and kicked down the door. He moved through the door in one fluent movement. Heidi followed close behind. Dean signaled for Heidi to go let Sam in through the back while he went and checked upstairs. Heidi rolled her eyes and left the room. Dean moved up the stairs pointing his gun infront of him. He moved up onto the platform and down the hall.

'Now they will all pay for what they did to me' came a boy's voice from behind a door close to where Dean was

'They will know what it feels like now' said the voice again. Dean moved close to the door but unfortunately stepped on a floorboard that creaked. The voice stopped. Dean opened the door and ran inside.

'Don't move' yelled Dean to the boy. The boy stood up and held up his hands.

'Don't shoot' said the boy. Dean looked at the blank computer screen. Dean looked back at the boy.

'You're one of those hunters aren't you?' he said smugly.

'How do you know?' asked Dean.

'Jonathan told me about your kind' said the boy. The boy smiled and started to mutter something in Latin. Sam came though the door and held up his gun as well.

'Two hunters' said the boy 'aren't I lucky.' He began to mutter in Latin again. All of a sudden both Dean and Sam began to feel sharp pains in their stomach and began to cough up blood. The boy laughed as both the brothers feel to their knees and onto the floor. The boy turned around and started muttering something to the computer. Heidi flew through the door and rammed a knife into the back of the boy. He yelled out in pain and turned around and tried to grab Heidi. Heidi pulled out the knife and rammed it into his chest. The boy hit the floor dead, and Dean and Sam began to be able to breathe again.

'You so owe me the biggest IOU ever' said Heidi looking down at the bloody blade.

'So what happens to Jonathan now?' asked Dean as he got into the car.

'Well he should be put to rest, he's no longer being controlled so I guess he's free' said Heidi with a smile.

'Thanks' said Sam.

'I like I said you owe me' said Heidi. Dean looked at the house.

'If I was that kid I would have done the same thing' said Dean 'living in that house like that, I would go insane too.'

'He wasn't insane' said Heidi 'he'd had a hard life and wanted revenge anyone could have done what he did'

'But how would he know about those binding spell?' asked Sam.

'The internet maybe handy but it's dangerous in the wrong hands' said Heidi.

'All this hunting evil stuff has made me hungry' said Dean. Heidi laughed and Sam smiled. Dean started the car and pulled out of the curve. Heidi looked out her window as her eye's turned black. She smiled evilly as Dean pulled the car out of the street.


	4. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Ep 4: Old Friends New Enemies**

A month ago:

A young boy around the age of 18 and his father scoped around the bush land somewhere outside St Louis, Missouri the boy gave a little whistle, and the dad looked at him. The boy pointed in front of him and they both saw something feeding on something on the ground. The dad held up three fingers, taking them down one at a time as if counting. When the final finger went down, the boy jumped put from behind a tree and charged at the creature. The creature looked up with blood dripping from his mouth, saw the boy coming for him and took off running in the opposite direction. The boy tore after it without thinking.

'JOHN' screamed the dad after him 'come back its too dangerous.' Unfortunately for the boy he was out of ear shot. The creature ducked and weaved in and out of trees with John hot in its trail. The boy reared off to one side. The creature began to slow and stopped. It looked around its surroundings for any sign of John. Behind the creatures back John's head popped out from behind a tree close by. He smiled as he moved out from behind the tree and right up to the creature raising a large machete as he went. The creature turned suddenly and smiled at John. It grabbed his wrist before John could hit the creature. It through him backwards into a tree. John let out a yell of pain and fell to the ground. . The creature moved towards him bearing his teeth.

'No' yelled a voice from behind the creature. The creature turned and saw the father standing behind him.

'You will not harm my son' said the father. With one smooth movement he cut off the creatures head. John smiled as he saw his father.

'I hate Vampires' he said relieved. The father gave him a stern look.

'I told you it was too dangerous' said the father. The boy stood up and dusted himself off.

'Dad when have I ever listened to you?' joked the boy.

'I just need you to be more careful' said the father. He put his arm around his son as they walked back to where they first were.

'I'm sorry dad' said John.

Present day:

Sam and Heidi were in the back seat of the impala playing go fish with deck of cards they took from a pub.

'Got any 3's?' asked Sam. Heidi handed him a card.

'Got any dignity left?' said Dean. Sam put down his cards.

'We could play a drinking game but then that would mean that we would have to stop somewhere finally' said Heidi. Sam smiled while Dean muttered indistinctively under his breath.

'How long till we get there?' wined Heidi.

'Give it a rest Heidi, we'll get there when we get there' said Sam. Heidi placed down her cards.

'So why are we going to St Louis anyway?' asked Heidi.

'Well there's been some trouble there and a few deaths' said Sam 'so we thought that we'd check it out.' Heidi sighed.

'Ok' she said 'sorry if I'm annoying you Dean, I don't do well with being cooped up for a long time.' Dean muttered something again. "Its fine" was all Heidi managed to make out. Sam pulled out the file from somewhere in his bag.

'So what do you think it is?' asked Heidi.

'It could be a number of things' said Sam. Heidi grabbed the file out of Sam's hands.

'Well the first victim was in June 24 1998, and then another three over the past 12 years' said Sam.

'That was until other's were reported missing the same way that the others were' said Heidi 'so including those it put the count at about 10.' Heidi lifted her head.

'It would seem that no one has been smart enough to go after this' she said smiling.

Dean pulled into a motel.

'If you don't mind I'll like to go for a walk and stretch my legs' said Heidi.

'Not alone you're not' said Dean.

'Sam's coming with me' said Heidi suddenly. Before Sam could say anything Heidi pulled him away. Dean shook his head and went into the front office.

'Two rooms' he said to the woman at the desk.

'Two singles, queens or a king?' asked the woman.

'A room with two queens and one with just one' said Dean. The woman handed him two keys. Dean smiled and took them.

'Sorry but spending to much time with him in that kind of mood just gets me all annoyed' said Heidi once the reached the street.

'I understand, you get use to it after a while' said Sam. Heidi looked down the street.

'Feel like something to eat?' said Heidi. Sam looked at her.

'You know you're more like Dean then you realize' said Sam. Heidi looked at him strangely.

'That can be taken both ways' said Heidi. Sam started to walk down the street. Heidi sighed and followed him. They hadn't been walking for every long before someone came up behind Heidi and put their hands over her eyes. Heidi stopped and stiffened.

'Guess who?' said someone in her ear. Heidi grinned. Sam turned and saw a boy holding onto Heidi. He stopped and was about to hit the guy but Heidi let out a huge scream and hugged the guy. Sam looked at them confused.

'John what are you doing here?' asked Heidi happily still hugging him.

'My dad and I were working a job close by when we caught wind of a demon, then I saw you with this guy and I thought that I had to say hi' said John. Heidi grinned.

'Well where is he?' asked Heidi 'your Dad, I've been dying to see him again.' Heidi looked around for any sign of him.

'He's back at the hotel that the end of the street' said John.

'Well can we go see him' said Heidi 'that's if it's ok with you Sam.' Sam nodded. John looked at Sam and stuck out his hand.

'See is Heidi won't do it I guess I'll have to introduce myself' said John.

'Oops sorry' said Heidi 'John this is Sam Winchester, Sam this is John Carlings.' Sam and John shook hands.

'Nice to meet you' said Sam.

'Did you say Winchester?' asked John 'my dad knew your dad. Talked about him a lot, spoke very appreciative words about him.' Sam gave a weak smile and nodded.

'I'm sorry to hear about his passing, that and your brothers as well' said John.

'John what are you on about, Dean's not dead he's back at the motel' said Heidi with a little laugh. John looked at Sam.

'But I thought …' said John suspiciously. Sam looked away from John's staring eye's

'Ok sorry my mistake' said John. Heidi linked her arm around John's and they walked off. Sam stood there stunned. He gave alittle laugh as he walked back into the motel parking lot. He saw Dean standing near the boot of the car. Dean turned and saw Sam walking towards him. He twitched his head up as to say "hi," then turned back to his car and opened the boot whistling some tune. Sam walked up next to him. Dean looked to the side at him and noticed that Heidi wasn't with him. He looked to his other side and saw that Heidi wasn't the either.

'Where's Heidi' said Dean with a sigh.

'Went off with some guy' said Sam. Dean straightened up rather fast that he hit his head on the open boot. Sam sniggered.

'And you just let her go' said Dean rubbing his head.

'It was an old friend' said Sam 'she left before I could say anything.' Dean closed the boot.

'She'll be fine then' said Dean walking into the motel room.

'So you're with the Winchester boys now?' asked John. Heidi nodded still linking arms with him.

'They said that they would take care of me while Bobby looks after a case' said Heidi.

'And you get on well with them?' asked John. Heidi smiled.

'Dean can be alittle hard to deal with, what with not knowing what to do around a girl' said Heidi.

'And Sam?' asked John.

'Sam's just a sweetheart, he's great I love him' said Heidi.

'So you and Sam are together then' said John. Heidi stopped.

'What? No ewww' said Heidi 'he's more like a brother.'

'I just thought because …' started John but he stopped as he saw his dad walking towards him. Heidi looked at John strangely until he realised what he was looking at.

'Mr Carlings' yelled Heidi as she ran towards him. She hugged him tight.

'Hello Heidi' he said smiling widely 'fancy meeting you here.'

'I am actually working a job in town' said Heidi.

'Oh are you parents here with you?' asked Mr Carlings. Heidi shook her head.

'No Mr Carlings, I'm here with the Winchester boys Dean and Sam' said Heidi.

'How many times have I told you to call me William' said Mr Carlings smiling.

'Sorry' said Heidi.

'Did you say Winchester?' asked William.

'Yeah' said Heidi 'they're back at the Eastman motel just down the street' said Heidi pointing back down the path.

'Well maybe I should go say hi' said William 'I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I asked them how they are. Their father John was a dear friend and well I never did meet the boys he talked so much about'. He walked past the two teens and began to walk down the street. Heidi smiled and walked after him while John stood still and didn't move. Heidi turned back and looked at him.

'You coming or what?' asked Heidi. She held out her hand. John walked up to her and took her hand. All of them walked into the parking lot.

'What room are they in?' asked John.

'How am I meant to know I went off with you' said Heidi. Heidi looked over and saw the Impala parked in the parking lot.

'Cars here so they must be' said Heidi. She looked around. Dean came out of one of the doors.

'Fine, fine I'll go find her then' said Dean. He stopped as he saw Heidi and the other two standing by the car.

'Hey Sam' called Dean 'Found her'

'Dean' said Heidi 'this is my friend John and his father William, they're hunters like us.' Dean walked up and shook both their hands.

'Nice to meet you' said Dean.

'What brings you to a small town like this?' asked William.

'Well we're looking into a bunch of disappearances from this town' said Sam coming out of the room that Dean had.

'Really?' said William 'we're following the trail of a bad ass demon, we caught wind of it in Gallup Albuquerque, we managed to track it all the way here.' Heidi stiffened a little.

'Are you ok?' whispered John.

'Yeah' said Heidi smiling 'I just feel alittle sick that's all.' Heidi let go of John's hand and walked into the motel room. She gave Sam a smile as she passed him. John not knowing what to do followed Heidi.

'Albuquerque? Are you sure?' asked Sam 'we were just there and nothing was happening'

'Nah we're sure aren't we John' said William. He turned and looked for his son who wasn't there.

'John' called his dad.

'Yes Dad' said John appearing at the door. His dad smiled.

'We should be getting back we have to work a few things out it was nice to finally meet the boys your daddy kept going on about' said William shaking both the boys hands 'He was truly a great man and from what I hear he's passed that onto you.' Sam and Dean gave a weak smile.

'He spoke a lot about you boys and loved to you dearly. I'm sorry to hear about his passing, but if you need any help just give us a yell' said William putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. Sam and Dean nodded.

'Come on John' called William again.

'In a little bit' called John 'can't I stay and catch up with Heidi.' He winked at her and she responded with a "as if" look.

'No John now' said William.

'Ok fine you win' said John. He began to walk towards his father when he turned and looked at Heidi.

'I was wondering if you might like to go out for dinner with me?' asked John. Heidi smiled.

'What you mean like a date?' asked Heidi.

'Well yeah' said John 'that's if you want it to be?' Heidi grinned and nodded.

'I'd love too' said Heidi.

'Great' said John 'well I'll pick you up in two days, oh and I hope you know you have to wear a dress it's a very good restaurant that I shall be taking you too.' Heidi nodded. John and William walked off out of the parking lot. Sam looked at Dean stunned.

'Great now I have to go shopping for a dress' said Heidi with a frown. Dean cleared his throat and looked at Sam.

'Don't worry I can do it all myself, I won't put you boys through the torture of that' said Heidi. Dean threw a key at her and she just managed to catch it.

'What's this?' asked Heidi.

'Your room' said Dean 'and you might need this.' Dean handed Heidi a credit card.

'Carl Hawkins?' said Heidi. Dean shrugged and walked into the motel room.

'I think that's Dean's way of saying "Go get something nice"' said Sam smiling. Heidi smiled and looked at the card.

'There is so many things I can do with this' said Heidi as her eye's turned black.

'But let's start by loosing these annoying little insects' said Heidi.

'Did you say something' asked Sam. Heidi changed her eye's back.

'Thank Dean for the card for me will you' said Heidi.

'I think we got something' said Sam as he walked into the motel room the next morning. He tossed a news paper at Dean who was cleaning his guns.

'Another one has gone missing' said Sam 'the same why that the others did, at 12 midnight, never any evidence of a break in or a struggle, and leaves the same marking behind every time.' Dean read the newspaper article.

'Well should we get Heidi?' asked Dean.

'I think she's shopping' said Sam. There was a crash from next door. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

'What was that' they said at the same time. They both got up and went to Heidi's door. Sam knocked on the door.

'Heidi you ok?' asked Sam though the door. Heidi didn't respond. Sam turned the door handle and pushed the door open. Dean and Sam saw Heidi dancing around with her earphones in her ears and an IPod in her hand. Dean and Sam looked at her in disbelief. She turned and saw the boys standing at the door.

'Sorry did you say something?' asked Heidi pulling out one of the earphones.

'No' said Sam. Heidi shrugged and put the earphone back in. Sam closed the door again.

'What was she doing?' asked Dean.

'I think dancing' said Sam. Dean walked into the motel room but Sam hung near the window of Heidi's room.

'I hope you know I'm going shopping soon' yelled Heidi at the door. She turned and saw that the boys had left.

'Oh thank God' said Heidi pulling out both earphones 'I don't think I could stand that thing that she call's music any longer.' She threw the IPod onto the bed. She lent down and pulled a book out from under her bed.

'Damn now how am I meant to fix it?' said Heidi 'fucking Kita, I'll kill her.' She flicked through a few of the pages.

'Kita' screamed Heidi. Sam stiffened at the sound of the name being called. He peaked through the window but his vision was impaired by the curtain. He managed to make out the figure of Heidi and someone who had just materialized out of nowhere.

'This is worthless' said Heidi throwing it at the persons feet 'there's a page missing.' Kita picked it up and flicked through it.

'I didn't know I swear' said Kita scared. Heidi looked at her.

'Well fix it then' said Heidi 'how do you expect me to do what I was asked when I have to put up with things like you?' Heidi's eye's turned to black. Sam moved a little close to the window to get a better look. Unfortunately for Sam he knocked a pot plant in a ceramic pot and its tipped and smashed. Heidi and Kita stopped talking and looked at the window.

'We're being watched' said Kita.

'Really' said Heidi rudely 'and did you come up with that conclusion all on your own then?' Heidi rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Just go' said Heidi 'and don't come back until you've found me that page.' Kita disappeared. Sam straightened up and walked back into the motel room quickly. Heidi walked to her door and opened it quickly and looked out the door.

'Hmm' she said looking out both sides of her. She walked up to the boy's door and knocked on it. She heard the door handle turn and switched her eyes back to the way they were.

'Yeah, sorry yes Heidi' said Dean realising it was Heidi standing at their door.

'I thought that I should tell you that I was going shopping now' said Heidi 'just so you don't get worried when you find I'm not there.' Heidi gave Dean a sweet smile and turned and walked off. Dean walked back inside.

'I think there is something wrong with Heidi' said Sam suddenly. Dean stopped.

'What?' asked Dean thinking he'd miss heard him.

'I saw Heidi talking to someone' said Sam. Dean smiled.

'And that's strange how?' asked Dean.

'One minute they were there and the next they weren't' said Sam 'she was looking for an important page.' Dean looked at him strangely.

'Sam I'm sure it's nothing' said Dean laying on one of the beds 'it's Heidi.'

'Can I have a look at dad's journal?' asked Sam. Dean pointed at his bag. Sam got up and fetched it out of the bag.

He opened it and flicked through a few pages. He came across a page that looked very old and had tears on it.

'How long has Dad had this?' asked Sam. Dean looked at it.

'Wouldn't know' said Dean.

Heidi walked out of a very dull looking dress shop.

'I hate shopping' she said to herself. She began to walk along the street.

'Miss Heidi ma'am over here' whispered a voice from somewhere close. Heidi looked around and saw Kita in an alley way.

'For God sake Kita you don't have to hide you like a human anyway' said Heidi with a sigh. Kita stepped put of the gloom of the alley way.

'What is it?' asked Heidi.

'The page I found it' said Kita.

'Well give it to me then' said Heidi holding out her hand.

'I don't have it with me' said Kita.

'Well get it then' said Heidi with a growl 'I am sick of waiting hurry up'

'I was told that it was with some one called John' said Kita. Heidi smiled. She was about to say something else but her phone went off.

'Great this will be Dean going "get the hell back here" the prick' said Heidi. She pulled out her phone and looked at it.

'Oh God its John lets hope he's cancelling' said Heidi pressing the call button.

'Heidi?' asked a voice through the phone.

'John, can't talk, I'm busy right now' said Heidi rudely.

'Oh sorry' said John 'I just thought that could you meet me at the restaurant Avant tout at about 7 o'clock?'

'Mmm hmm sure ok bye' said Heidi hanging up the phone 'well I guess I'll have to get the page myself seeing as you are incapable of doing anything right.' Kita nodded.

'And keep those boys busy with the disappearances' said Heidi smiling. She turned and walked off. Kita grinned as two other demons came out from the gloom behind her

Heidi walked onto the boy's motel room and dropped the bag with her dress at the door.

'Dean, can you drive me too umm … the restaurant Avant tout please it's like ten blokes and I can't be bothered walking in heels' said Heidi. It took her a few moments to realize that Dean wasn't in the room. She looked over and saw Sam asleep on the bed. She looked at him and sighed.

'Humans … lazy creatures' said Heidi. She picked up her dress and walked out of the room.

'I'll be back to talk to Dean' yelled Heidi as she walked out the door. Unfortunately for Heidi Sam was only pretending to be a sleep. He heard Heidi give a giggle as she closed the door. Heidi turned and saw Dean pull up in his car.

'Maybe I don't' she said. She walked up to the window of the car.

'Dean, can you drive me too the restaurant Avant tout please it's like ten blokes and I can't be bothered walking in heels' repeated Heidi. Dean looked at her.

'I have to be there at 7 o'clock' said Heidi.

'Fine' said Dean getting out of the car and holding a try with three coffee cups in it 'but be ready by then.' Heidi smiled. She looked at the tray, took one of the coffees and walked into her motel room.

'Thank you Dean' called Heidi as she gave him a small wave with the hand she was holding the bag with her dress in. Dean shook his head. He walked into his own motel room and saw Sam lying in bed.

'Dude why are you in bed? We're working a case' said Dean 'would have through that you would have been reading or on you computer or something.' Sam rolled over.

'Dude get up I got coffee' said Dean placing a cup of coffee close to Sam's head. Sam gave a tired moan and put a pillow over his head.

'Dude what's wrong with you?' asked Dean. There was a knock at the door. Dean didn't say anything.

'Dean, open the door it's me' said Heidi. Dean walked over and opened the door.

'We have a problem' said Heidi 'another girls been taken'

'What?' said Dean.

'Are you deaf?' asked Heidi 'another girl went missing' Heidi looked over at Sam.

'What's up with him?' asked Heidi. Dean shrugged.

'You know what this means don't you?' continued Heidi 'this means that what ever is here is picking up the pace.'

'What was the last girls address?' asked Dean. Heidi handed him a piece of paper.

'You're well prepared' said Dean. Heidi smiled.

'Well I try' she said 'and I thought that it would make it easier and a hell of lot quicker.' Sam moved around a little.

'What do we do about him?' asked Dean pointing at Sam.

'Sam get up we have to go figure out this case' said Heidi. Sam gave a moan but didn't move. Heidi walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. She put a hand on his back that was covered by the doona.

'Sam please get up' said Heidi softly. Sam didn't move.

'Sam get up or I will make you' said Heidi.

'Fine make me' came Sam's muffled voice from under the pillow.

'Fine' said Heidi. She straightened herself up with her back to Dean. She was about push him clean off the bed but Dean stopped her.

'Leave him Heidi, you and I can go figure this out' said Dean. Heidi sighed and followed Dean out the door. Sam heard the car pull out and threw the covers off himself. He jumped put of the bed fully dressed. He pulled out the page from his father's journal.

'What would Heidi want with this?' he asked himself 'whatever it is it can't be good.' He put it back into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

'Hey Ellen, where are you?' asked Sam.

Dean and Heidi had managed to get passed the police that were out the front questioning the parents of the girl who was taken. They went around the back to the window of the girls room.

'Thank God it's a one story' said Heidi. She looked up at the window that was 5 feet off of the ground.

'Give me a leg up will you?' asked Heidi. Dean linked his fingers together and leant down so that Heidi could step onto them. Heidi placed one arm around his neck, while putting her foot onto his hands. She used the other hand to grab onto the windowsill, and as Dean stood up straight she hauled herself through the window. Dean jumped up and half hung off the window. Heidi gabbed his hand and pulled him though the window.

'Thanks' whispered Dean as he dusted himself off. Heidi looked around the room.

'So what do we look for?' asked Heidi.

'I think we found it' said Dean looking at the window. He held up his fingers.

'Sulphur' said Heidi.

'At least we know what it is' said Dean.

'We better tell Sam' said Heidi 'after you.' Heidi meant this for Dean to jump out the window before her. Dean pulled himself onto the window and jumped out landing firmly onto the ground. Heidi pulled over the chair that was sitting at the desk and placed it in front of the window. She stepped onto it and was about to climb out the window when the chair fell from underneath her. She fell backward out the window with a scream. Luckily Dean caught her, threw a hand over her mouth and they both landed backwards onto the ground. Heidi looked up at the window to see Kita hold up one hand and give a small wave by lowering her pinkie and then all the other fingers after that till it made a loose fist. Heidi muffled something through Dean's hand but it was unrecognisable.

'Ok can't breathe' said Dean 'get off me.' Heidi pulled Dean's hand off her mouth and rolled off him.

'Thanks for catching me' said Heidi sitting up.

'Not very graceful are you?' asked Dean.

'Shut up' said Heidi.

'So we know what it is' said Heidi back at the motel room with both the boys.

'But what I don't get is why is it going after girls?' asked Sam.

'Some weird fetish?' asked Heidi. Sam shook his head.

'I think it's something more than that' said Sam. Heidi looked over at the clock that said 6 o'clock.

'Well sorry but I have to get ready for my date' said Heidi jumping up and skipping to the door 'we can talk about this tomorrow.' She smiled at the boys and walked out the door.

'Man the way she's acting it's like she's never been on a date before' said Dean with a laugh.

'Hmm' said Sam.

'Hey what was with you before?' asked Dean.

'I went to go see Ellen' said Sam. Dean looked at him surprised.

'I had to ask her about the page I found in Dad's journal' said Sam.

'And?' asked Dean 'what did she say?'

'She said that it's a page from a book from Hell' said Sam.

'A book from Hell?' asked Dean.

'Yeah it's like the Bible but it's about the Devil rather than God' said Sam.

'So it's the Devils Bible' said Dean 'and that's not weird at all'

'Well if the Christians have the Bible then it's only logical that there should be one for the Devil' said Sam

'So what instead of talking about the teachings of Christ, it talks about the teachings of the anti Christ?' said Dean

'Not exactly' said Sam 'this page is from one of the darker books' said Sam 'it's more of spell book rather then the teachings of the Devil. It holds ancient scriptures, ritual spells, really dark black magic'

'What was Dad doing with something like that?' asked Dean.

'My thought is that he was keeping it away from someone' said Sam.

'But who?' said Dean.

'I don't know but I think who ever it is maybe Heidi could possibly be working with them' said Sam.

'Heidi?' said Dean 'you can't be serious. This is Heidi were talking about she wouldn't do a thing like that'

'Dean she wants the page' said Sam 'and you know as well as I do we can't trust anyone.'

'Heidi we can trust Sam' said Dean 'Bobby trusts her and I trust Bobby and that's good enough for me' Sam sighed.

'I don't like it anymore than you but we need to be more careful or -' said Sam.

'Or what it could be like Bela or what about Ruby' said Dean

'I don't mean it like that' said Sam

'Last time I checked you were the one who trusted her, and you trusted her so much that you let freaking Lucifer out' said Dean.

'Are you going to hang that over me forever' said Sam.

'Sorry to interrupt' said Heidi walking through the door 'but Dean I kinda need to go.' Dean and Sam stared at her in shock. Heidi wore a beautiful black dress with white flower that fanned out just above her knees. She also wore a pair of black high heels and her hair was pulled back into a bun that was held in place with long hair clip with a blue butterfly on it.

'Didn't you dad ever tell you it's rude to stare?' asked Heidi.

'What?' said Dean shaking his head a little.

'Restaurant. John. Go. Now' said Heidi walking back out the door.

'Give me a call when you want me to pick you up, and where from' said Dean winking as Heidi got out of the car in front of the restaurant. Heidi slammed the door.

'Go now before I hit you' said Heidi with a smile. Dean smiled and drove off. Heidi gave him a wave.

'This is not going to be fun in a dress' said Heidi as her face dropped. Her eye's turned black and she clicked her fingers and she was gone.

Young John Carlings was thrown across the room by Heidi and landed on top of a table that broke under the impact of the weight.

'I'll ask you again' said Heidi 'where is the page?'

'What page?' said John breathlessly

'The page from the book of Quinti' said Heidi 'where is it?'

'I don't have it' said John. Heidi walked over to him and picked him up by the front of his shirt. William ran into the room aiming a shot gun at Heidi. Heidi removed one of her hands and flicked her pointer and middle finger together, throwing William into a wall and pinning him against it.

'Tell me or I'll kill little Daddykins' said Heidi. John's eye's widened in fear.

'No please we don't have it' said John.

'I'll give you five seconds to tell me or I'll snap your daddy's neck like a twig' said Heidi.

'We have no idea what you're talking about?' said John.

'Five … Four … Three' said Heidi. John looked over at his dad.

'Better say your good byes now little Johnny boy' said Heidi 'two … one'

'Please' said John.

'Okay gone' said Heidi. She flicked her wrist into a snapping motion and William fell to the floor dead.

'DAD' screamed John 'you bitch I'll kill you.' Heidi smiled.

'Naw John that's the kindest thing you've ever said to me' said Heidi. John spat in her face.

'Satan's whore' said John.

'Why you little-' said Heidi.

'Wrong John' came a voice from behind Heidi. She turned and saw Kita standing close by.

'What?' said Heidi.

'Wrong John' repeated Kita again with a smile. Heidi's tilted her head slightly and looked down while think about what Kita had said. She raised her head and looked at Kita when she realised what she meant.

'Son of a-' said Heidi 'why didn't you tell me?'

'Why would I do a thing like that?' said Kita.

'You dare to betray me?' said Heidi.

'Not betray more eliminate' said Kita. Heidi let go of John and he slid to the floor.

'Now why would you want to do a thing like that?' said Heidi.

'The same reason you are' said Kita.

'But you are merely a simple, pathetic demon who's at the bottom of the chain' said Heidi. John made his way slowly towards his father's gun.

'Where as I'm now at the right hand of Lucifer, so whose more likely to get what they want?' continued Heidi. John by this time managed to just reach the gun.

'And yet to want to over throw him?' said Kita 'he won't like that'

'He won't suspect me' said Heidi 'I've been loyal to him for nearly three million years, where you have been there for what a few thousand.' John picked up the gun and aimed it at Heidi.

'Little boy's shouldn't play with weapons' said Heidi pulling out a knife and throwing it so it hit John in the forehead. Unfortunately for Heidi the time that she spent concentrating on John gave Kita the time to throw her up against a wall. Heidi gave a groan of pain.

'You better watch yourself Heidi' said Kita.

'You black eye, skank whore' spat Heidi.

'No that would be you' said Kita walking out the door. Heidi stood up slowly.

'Kita you are a dead bitch' said Heidi. She looked down at her dress.

'I hate dresses' said Heidi.

Dean and Sam had been sitting around looking at all the information that they had gathered from what was happening in the town.

'There had to be something' said Dean.

'I keep telling you all the girls that were kidnapped are all compliably random, there's no pattern to follow' said Sam. Dean sighed.

'Well I'm hungry do you want anything?' asked Dean. Sam shook his head. Dean opened the door. He noticed the Heidi's room light was on.

'Hey Sam when did Heidi get back?' asked Dean.

'She isn't she's still on her date' said Sam. Dean looked at him and pulled out his hand gun with Sam doing the same thing and followed behind him. Dean stood at the door pointing the gun at it. Sam stepped to the side and placed a hand onto the handle. He turned it and pushed the door. Dean moved inside. He lowered his gun when he realised it was Heidi sitting on the bed in tears. Sam moved past him and sat next to her.

'Heidi what's wrong?' asked Sam. Dean didn't know what to do so he just stood there.

'It's John he stood me up' sobbed Heidi.

'He what?' said Dean.

'He stood me up' said Heidi

'Naw Heidi' said Sam sitting up close to her and hugging her. He looked over at Dean who shrugged. Sam rolled his eyes and pointed a finger at a space next to Heidi. Dean understood and sat down next to her. Heidi kept crying.

'He sent me a message two hours after were suppose to meet, he said that a few friends were in town and that they were going hunting' said Heidi. Dean stared at her.

'He what?' said Dean.

'He'd rather go hunting with his friends then ever go on a date with me' sobbed Heidi. She pulled out her phone and showed Dean who read the message.

'Son of a bitch' said Dean getting up 'how could this bastard do that to you?' Dean got up and walked to the door.

'Dean where are you going?' asked Sam

'Out' said Dean 'That boy needs to learn a lesson.' Heidi looked at him in alarm.

'No please Dean don't' said Heidi. But it was too late Dean was already out the door. She began to cry more.

'Shhh its ok' said Sam 'I'll handle it.' Sam got up and walked out the door again.

'Dean what are doing?' said Sam catching up with Dean.

'Going after this asshole' said Dean.

'He's out hunting he won't be at the hotel' said Sam

'Well then I'll just have to go out to where he's hunting I'm sure his dad would know' said Dean.

'Dean don't go after him' said Sam

'Why?' said Dean 'he deserves it.'

'Because Heidi need's us here' said Sam. Dean stopped.

'How do you think she's going to feel knowing you kicked the crap out of some kid?' said Sam. Dean frowned.

'What am I suppose to do Sam' said Dean 'I've never really had to deal with a crying girl before; usually I'm the one making them cry.'

'I don't know what I'm doing either' said Sam.

'I'll be back' said Dean smiling.

'What? Dean' said Sam 'Don't.'

'Trust me' said Dean getting in the car and driving off.

'Dean' called Sam after him 'Dean.' Sam sighed. He walked back into Heidi's motel room.

'Where's Dean?' asked Heidi still crying. Sam looked at her.

'Oh' said Heidi. Sam walked over and sat down in front to her.

'I guess that sort of a good sign' said Heidi.

'Why do you say that?' said Sam.

'It shows that he cares about me' said Heidi 'I've never really had anyone care about me'

'Bobby cares about you' said Sam.

'That's not the care about I mean' said Heidi 'Uncle Bobby cares about me more like a father'

'Then what do you mean?' asked Sam.

'Sam I've never been on a date, I've never had a boyfriend, I've never even been kissed by a guy' said Heidi 'apart from Dad and Uncle Bobby yes.' Heidi pulled out the clip that was holding her hair up and it fell neatly behind her.

'We never stayed in a place long enough for me to meet anyone, and I was the freak who no one wanted to know' said Heidi pulling out her earrings 'only staying in a place or two doesn't really give people time to get to know you well enough so everyone left me alone'

'I know how that felt' said Sam.

'I just thought' said Heidi starting to cry again 'that John might be …' Sam moved over to her and hugged her. Heidi cried into his chest

'I know' said Sam 'but things don't always turn out the way you want them too.' He stroked her hair.

'You know what?' said Sam 'you and I should go on a date?'

'What?' said Heidi.

'You and I should go on a date' said Sam. Heidi pulled away from him.

'Oh Sam' said Heidi with a frown 'I …' Sam smiled.

'Heidi I don't want to go on a date with you to be your boyfriend' said Sam 'I don't like you that way, every girl should have a first date and why not go with some one as good looking as me?' Heidi smiled. A laugh came from the door. Both Sam and Heidi looked over at the door.

'You're over selling yourself there Sammy' said Dean. Heidi smiled.

'Where did you go?' said Heidi.

'Chocolate and booze?' said Dean holding them up with a shrug 'thought it might help'

'Dean you shouldn't have' said Heidi with a smile.

'I even got hard core music' said Dean pulling out a tape. Heidi laughed.

'Thank you Dean' said Heidi looking at him. She turned and looked at Sam.

'Thank you Sam' said Heidi hugging him 'I would love to go on a date with you'

Sam woke the next morning with Heidi's sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest. He felt his hand gently resting on just above Heidi's hip. He looked over to where Dean had fallen asleep in a chair but now was gone.

'Heidi' he said softly. Heidi stirred a little but didn't fully awake.

'Heidi' said Sam again 'wake up.'

'I don't want to get up yet' said Heidi 'ten more minutes John.' Sam smiled a little. Heidi opened her eyes and took a few minute to realise where she was.

'Morning' she said with a yarn.

'How you feeling?' asked Sam.

'Fine' said Heidi. Dean came through the door holding a news paper. Heidi sat up quickly.

'Sam' said Dean.

'What?' said Sam sitting up.

'All the girl that were kidnapped came back last night' said Dean 'all of them all unharmed. Mind you none of them have any idea what happened.' Heidi and Sam looked at him in shock.

'What?' said Heidi. Dean threw the news paper at them. They both looked at it.

'But how?' said Sam. Dean shrugged.

'What ever was here picked up and left' said Dean.

'So …' said Heidi 'I guess that means we go?' Dean nodded.

The Winchester and Heidi stayed around St Louie for about two weeks before they finally left.

'Is it just me or was that the weirdest demon case we ever had?' said Dean driving. Sam who was sitting next to him laughed.

'I'm sure we've had weirder' said Sam. Heidi gave a little giggle in the backseat. After a few miles Dean stopped at a gas station to fill up the car. Heidi jumped out and stretched. While Dean went and payed for the gas Heidi's phone went off. She turned and looked at Sam.

'What do you know' said Heidi 'It's Bobby'. Sam smiled as she answered.

'Hey Uncle Bobby' said Heidi. She paused for a minute as Bobby spoke to her.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Everything's good here, how's the case coming? Are you nearly finished with it?' she replied walking away from the car. Dean walked up to the car and noticed Heidi on the phone.

'Who's she talking to?' asked Dean

'Bobby as it were' said Sam.

'Huh' said Dean smiling. Heidi walked back over to the car looking grimly.

'That was Bobby' she said to the boys 'John and William are dead.' Sam and Dean looked at her in shock.

'What?' said Sam.

'A demon got them' she said sadly 'they think it may have been after they had been hunting.' Heidi cleared her throat.

'But he thinks it may have been the demon they were after' she said.

'Are you ok?' asked Sam.

'Can we just please go' she said getting into the car. Dean looked over at Sam sadly, then they both got into the car and drove off.


	5. Return of the Ghost Facers

**Ep 5: Return of the Ghost Facers **

'She's a Demon' said Harry hiding behind Ed. Heidi looked at them.

'What?' said Sam.

'She's a Demon I saw her eyes' said Ed.

'Well clearly they're insane' said Heidi.

'What is going on in here?' asked Dean walking back into the dimly lit room.

'They're saying that Heidi's a Demon' said Sam.

'What?' said Dean. Heidi looked at Dean and Sam.

'I'm not I swear' said Heidi. Ed stepped towards Heidi while Heidi took a few steps back so that she was close to Sam's arm.

'They're insane' said Heidi 'who would be stupid enough to stay here tonight?' Sam gave her a sideway's look. Heidi rolled her eyes.

'Yes I know it was my idea to come' said Heidi 'but I didn't think these idiots would have nearly got us killed'

'Hey' said Harry and Ed together.

'Listen' said Dean 'can we have this whole freaks versus us thing later please, the most important thing is to get you out of here'

'No' said Maggie standing close to Harry.

'Because of your stupidity we are now stuck here' said Dean 'and now it's our job to get you safe and out of harms way.' Harry, Ed, Maggie and Spruce looked at each other.

'We're going no where' said Ed.

'Yeah' said Harry 'we were here first you leave' Dean gave a moan of frustration.

'You need to leave' said Sam.

'Guys leave them' said Heidi 'if they want to keep the ratings up for their stupid little T.V program by them dying, then let them die'

'You would like that wouldn't you demon girl' said Maggie.

'Don't call me Demon Girl, bitch' said Heidi stepping forward.

'Bitch? Nice come back' said Maggie.

'We're trying to help you, but you're all to dumb and stupid to see that this thing can kill you … this is one fucking pissed off spirit and trust me it won't stop till you're all dead and now it's our job to save your fucking ass because you were the idiots that pissed it off' said Heidi.

'Great job you're doing' said Maggie stepping in front of Harry and Ed. Heidi took a step towards her.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa' said Sam stepping in between Heidi and Maggie 'this isn't what we need right now'

'Sam's right' said Dean 'come on we have to go'

'No' said Harry. Dean threw down his hands in frustration.

'We're going now where with that demon' said Harry.

'I'm not a demon' yelled Heidi 'get that through your thick skulls'.

'Fine then you won't mind drinking this would you?' said Ed trusting a canister of holy water at Heidi. Heidi looked at Sam and Dean who just shrugged.

'Fine' said Heidi snatching the bottle from Ed's hands a spilling a little on the ground. Heidi looked at Sam and Dean again.

'I'm so regretting this' whispered Heidi.

Earlier:

Dean drove his impala down the highway at high speed. Heidi was sitting next to him holding a pen and marking things down on a map, while Sam was in the back asleep. Dean tapped his hands on the steering wheel along with the tune of the song that was playing on the radio. He mouthed along to the words in a stupid way. Heidi looked at him and laughed.

'Stylish yet comedic' said Heidi pointing the pen at Dean. Dean stopped what he was doing and watched the road infront of him.

'Where is this town?' asked Dean.

'It's out side Huron South Dakota' said Heidi looking down at the map.

'And why do you want to go there?' asked Dean.

'Because' said Heidi. Dean looked at her.

'Fine. My dad told me a story about this place that was suppose to be so haunted that every owner didn't last more that 3 days in the house. They were always found killed in many various ways and every since I heard it I've wanted to check it out. That's unless you have better case?' said Heidi looking at him expectantly. Dean gave a little laugh.

'So this place … it's like a good old fashioned haunted house eh?' asked Dean.

'Exactly' said Heidi.

'This'll be fun' said Dean. Heidi smiled. She looked over her shoulder at Sam who was sound asleep. Heidi tuned back around and bent down to the floor of the front. She shifted things till she found what she was looking for. Dean looked at her strangely. Heidi held up the large rapper of something and a fork. She fiddled with the rapper till it made a hat like shape. She then broke of the end of the fork off and put it through the top.

'What are you doing?' asked Dean. Heidi looked at him.

'Wait and see' said Heidi. She bent down and picked up a spoon. She shifted around so that she was facing Sam. She gently placed the rapper hat onto Sam's head and was carful not to wake him; she then placed the spoon into his mouth. Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam while Heidi took a picture. Dean gave a little laugh as Heidi turned back around.

'What? I get bored quickly' said Heidi shrugging. She looked down at the floor then back at Dean.

'Don't ever clean this car' said Heidi. Dean smiled, leant over and turned the volume of the radio up. Sam woke with a start and pulled the spoon out of his mouth suddenly.

'Ha, ha very funny' said Sam.

'What are you talking about?' said Heidi turning around to look at him. She saw that he still the rapper hat on and began to laugh. Sam looked at her strangely, and then felt on his head.

'You guys suck' said Sam. Heidi laughed.

'Come on Sam it's just a little fun' said Dean. Sam pouted a little.

'Remember what happened last time?' said Sam. Dean gave an amused laugh.

'Yeah I do' said Dean. Heidi looked from one to the other.

'What are you boys on about?' asked Heidi.

'Welcome back to Ghost Facers' said Ed to a camera. He turned to face a man and a woman close by.

'As you know you are the final two for team 3' said Harry standing next to Ed.

'This means that only one of you will be moving on and be one step closer to becoming a genuine Ghost Facers' said Ed. Harry nodded.

'The other' continued Harry 'will have to take the walk of sham and leave forever.' Ed pulled put an envelope.

'And the winner is … Gale' said Ed. The woman started screaming and jumping up and down.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god' said Gale over and over again. She ran over and hugged both Harry and Ed.

'Sorry Garry' said Ed to the man 'but you must take the walk of shame and never come back.'

'Thank guys' said Garry with a small smile. He turned and left. Harry and Ed turned to the extremely over exited woman.

'Well done Gale, now to prove your worth you will join us in a ghost hunt for us to see if you are worthy to own the name of Ghost Facer' said Ed.

'Now we must brief you on the on coming case' said Harry.

'So do you know anything about this place?' asked Dean sitting in a chair at the motel they were staying at.

'Course I do' said Heidi 'it was built in 1845, it's had about a thousand owners and its still standing.' She smiled at Dean.

'Anything else you wanna know?' she asked.

'That doesn't really give us any idea what this thing is' said Sam.

'Well I guess we could always go by this' said Heidi pulling out a file. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

'Why didn't you tell us about that earlier' said Sam.

'You didn't ask' said Heidi shrugging. She opened it and started to pull out a great many papers.

'I knew a few people lived in it but I never knew it was this many' said Heidi. She placed each paper on the bed, with a photo next to it, in the order of the years. By the time she was finished the whole bed was covered. All three of them stared at it in shock.

'Strange how no one's bothered going after this thing' said Sam. Dean picked up a piece of paper from that middle. He whistled with amazement.

'What ever it is it's not nice' he said picking up the picture that went with it. He turned it around and showed Sam.

'Egh' he said at the look of the picture. Even though it was in black and white he still didn't like the look of it. Heidi picked up another and looked at it.

'Hmmm' she said thinking. She picked up the next photo along and held it up never to the other one. Sam looked at it too.

'Hmm' he said taking the photo's off Heidi.

'What?' asked Dean.

'This is going to sound weird but is it just me or does that look like a letter?' said Sam staring at the pictures. Dean and Heidi looked at them too.

'I see it too' said Heidi 'it definitely looks like a "W".' Dean picked up another two pictures and held them up together.

'And here's another one' said Dean showing the other two. This gave them an idea and they started to place the pictures together. They placed them on the bed to form a picture of bloody bodies and words.

'Long live the wrath of Serkin' said Heidi 'who's Serkin?' Both Dean and Heidi looked at Sam. He opened his lap top and started to click away on it. Heidi turned back to the photos and stared at them.

'Lord Asrial Marcus Serkin' said Sam 'he was King in the early 1600's from Europe. He was one of the most restless Kings know to the small county of Deafedor. He killed 500 people because he feared that they were plotting to over rule him'

'500 people' said Dean.

'It says here that after his died, one of his faithful sorcerers played a curse on him so that although his body was dead his soul could still live on' said Sam.

'Wow that's some fucked up shit' said Heidi. Sam and Dean looked at her surprised.

'Sorry' said Heidi 'I mean that's some really twisted turn of events.' Heidi smiled sweetly.

'Anyway' said Heidi pulling out a folder and sitting on the bed 'now we know who the guy is I guess we should work out how the hell he got there. Say's here that there are thousands of reports about it but no one believed it. People back then were really stubborn' said Heidi to Dean and Sam 'but what's worse, is that's for those three days there had been talk of flickering lights, scratching noises, power shortages, things moving out of place, other noises and get this a figure moving around at night that would come and attack them in their sleep. These are all tell tale signs of a malevolent spirit'

'Why wouldn't they file a report about it to the police of something?' asked Gale.

'They did' said Harry 'everyone of them did. But upon investigation there was said to be nothing'

'Nothing?' asked Ed.

'Not even a whisper' said Harry 'now every single one of the owners have turned up dead in many different suicidal ways'

'But I thought you said that they just turned up dead' said Dean.

'Yes but many of then have been seen to be suicidal, wether it was the spirit or themselves we don't know. But every single death has happened in the same room, but never in the same place' said Heidi.

'Then that must be the room that who ever is haunting this place died in' said Ed.

'There has been no unknown or known death to have happened in that house before the first killing in 1845. And that was the same year that the house was built' said Harry 'and the first death was the very first owner'

'What about unholy ground?' asked Sam.

'I checked that too' said Heidi 'it's not unholy ground, or holy ground or any other ground that could mean a spirit could be attached to the house'

'Well it looks like we got a loose spirit, having a little too much fun' said Ed.

'Let get our gear together we investigate tonight' said Harry. Everyone nodded and started to pack things up.

'But then it can't be a spirit' said Sam.

'Well I did come across one thing' said Heidi 'back then black magic was huge. Little colonies here and there would do it, so what if the first owner was practising it?'

'But that wouldn't attract a spirit' said Dean 'unless it was a poltergeist then maybe'

'But what if the owner accidentally pined a poltergeist into there house without realising it and over the years it's just got madder and madder?' said Heidi 'black magic may have been big, but very few knew what they were doing'

'She's got a point' said Sam 'so that would mean that there's an anchored object'

'So we find it salt it and burn it' said Heidi.

'Bye, bye ghosti' said Dean.

'Well our best bet is to look at this house for ourselves I vote we go tonight' said Heidi standing up and looking at the boys.

'Hold on' said Sam 'what we need to do is make sure that we wont get caught and we also need to prevent anyone from getting inside as well.'

'He has got a point' said Dean. He stood up and stretched. Heidi pouted alittle.

'Fine' she said quietly.

They decided to go and give the house a quick once over. Heidi sat in the back seat looking over some more research that they had found on Lord Asrial Marcus Serkin back at the motel. Sam shown a light that the house. It reflected of the dusty windows and off the large wire fence that had been put up around the place.

'Guess we don't have to worry about keeping people out then' said Dean. Sam frowned and held up an old paper clipping of the house that Heidi had given them.

'Come on' said Sam getting out of the car. Dean turned off the car and got out himself. Sam walked up to the fence and noticed a small rusty generator hidden beneath some shrubbery.

'Damn' he said 'This fence uses electricity, proberly the only way to keep people out' said Sam.

'That means that EMF won't work either' said Dean 'I don't get it, if this place is so dangerous why not just destroy it?' said Dean.

'Because it's one of the first houses from this own, it's part of the towns history, so put in the historical factor and it's literary untouchable despite the amount of deaths that's have happened in there' said Heidi leaning out the window

'How do you know?' asked Dean.

'It's all over the internet even an idiot could have found it' said Heidi directing this at Dean. Dean frowned while Sam laughed. Heidi smiled sweetly at him then sat back down on the seat.

'Aren't you coming?' asked Sam. Heidi shook her head.

'I'm sure you boys can survive a short amount of time apart from me' said Heidi. Dean didn't bother arguing so he walked up to the gate and started to pick the lock. Sam walked up to the car window.

'Are you sure?' asked Sam. Heidi nodded but didn't look at him.

'What if something happens to you?' asked Sam. Heidi smiled.

'It's sweet that you care Sam but we're a long way from a town and in the middle of no where I doubt anyone will come and "attack" me, I can look after myself remember' said Heidi 'and besides all you boys do is put all your attention on me … ever since I came you boys have never really been able to hunt together like you use too … not be able to be brothers.' Heidi looked down at her lap and started to fiddle with her fingers.

'I don't see why you two just can't do this one thing together … I would make me really happy if you did' said Heidi. Sam looked at her shocked then smiled.

'It's sweet that you care for us too but you don't-'

'No I want you … I want to see you two as brothers not as fathers' said Heidi. Sam didn't know what to say to this so he just kept smiling.

'You … you think of me as a father?' asked Sam after a little. He turned his gaze from Heidi and towards Dean who was beginning to pick the lock.

'What?' said Heidi shocked 'no … it's just …' she turned her head away. Sam watched his brother fiddling with the lock till her saw lock and chain fall off the gate.

'Sam' called Dean not looking back. Sam pushed himself off the car and followed Dean. Heidi looked up and watched them leave.

'Stupid human emotions' said Heidi scowling.

Sam and Dean entered the run down house cautiously.

'Guess the maid hasn't been in' said Dean wiping off some dust from the mantle piece above the fire place.

'I thought Heidi said that the last owner was fairly recent?' asked Sam. Dean looked at him.

'Maybe you miss heard her?' said Dean. The boys split up and looked around the house. Sam moved upstairs and looking into many of the rooms while Dean looked around down stairs. From the looks of the room's Sam were investigating, the last owners thing had been kept inside the house and not removed. Sam walked over to photo that had fallen onto the ground and the glass had shattered. The photo was of a middle aged man with a woman and two children, both boys, smiling happily. Sam smiled at the photo and placed it lightly onto the table close to him. Sam looked around and noticed that the room was full of old dusty and broken children's toys and belongings. He looked sadly at all the photos of the family that were hung on the wall. Dean continued to through the bottom rooms, not really paying much attention to anything. He moved from the dinning room into what looked like a large living room. The couches and changed to a horrible green, gray colour.

'Hey Dean you better come look at this' called a voice from upstairs. Sam stood outside a room waiting for his brother.

'Yeah?' said Dean walking up behind his brother. Sam looked at him then pointed into the room. Dean looked through the door and saw that there were blood stains all over the walls. He walked into the room slowly and looked at the stains in shock. Sam walked in slowly after him. They both reach the middle of the room and stopped. They saw that the blood was spread in a way so that it looked like words. "I'll be back" "Long live S" "I will never die" "All will be punished" were only a few of the things that the brothers noticed around the room.

'So what's it like to become a ghost facer?' asked someone to Gale who was sitting on an arm chair. Gale was having one of those one on one interviews like actors have when talking about the movie they were in.

'It's great' she said 'I still can't believe that I am one.' Gale smiled broadly.

'What do you hope to get out of this opportunity?' asked the interviewer.

'Well I hope that I do get to see a real ghost seeing as I have believed in then since I was little.'

'Really?' said the interviewer 'and what do you think of the team?' Gale gave a little nervous laugh.

'I think they're great … with Harry and Ed as our leaders I know it'll be fun, and me and Maggie have defiantly developed a friendship' said Gale 'seeing as we are the only two females it should be fun'.

'What do you think of Gale' said the interviewer to the Ghost faces who were sitting in a room alone.

'I like her' said Spruce 'she's not too in you're face and still know a little about how the camera's work and stuff'

'Defiantly someone who I think will do well in the group' said Maggie.

'I just hope that she'll be able to with stand the amount of pressure that we are all put under' said Ed. Maggie rolled her eyes at him.

'I'm sure in the end we'll find out if she is capable of being a Ghost Facer or if she will fizzle out and have to be sent home' said Harry looking around at the group 'we have a strong team.' Everyone smiled at him.

'Any hopes for tonight?' said the interviewer. Harry smiled.

'I think that tonight we will finally figure out something that many people have tried and failed at' said Harry looking at the camera 'because we a re the Ghost facers and we can with stand anything.

'Boring' said Heidi lying on her stomach on the motel bed 'you boys have really lost your touch haven't you?' Sam looked at her a little annoyed.

'You think of something then' said Sam.

'Already have' said Heidi 'while you too were "investigating" I took the time to create a little "plan" to get into the house.' Heidi sat up and crossed her legs.

'We already know what it is right?' asked Heidi.

'Yeah' said Sam and Dean together.

'So then we know how to get rid of it' said Heidi 'simple place hex bags at the compass point of the house and it should be all good.' Heidi looked at the brothers with a smile.

'And if it doesn't work?' asked Dean.

'Then we're screwed' said Heidi. Dean looked at Sam.

'It's the best we got' said Sam. Dean sighed.

'Fine, we'll go tonight' he said.

'Yay' said Heidi. Dean looked at her strangely.

'Here we are at the McAllister house' said Harry.

'It's about 9:30 at night and as you can see there is a fence right around it, this is to stop people from coming in and vandalising the house or getting themselves hurt' said Ed 'the way that we're going to get in is by picking the lock because the fence is electric. But we have a permit to go in' Maggie picked the lock and pushed open the gate. Harry and Ed walked though the gate, followed by the others, and up to the front door.

'Right we'll call this base' said Harry standing in the middle of the living room. The team races around the house setting up camera's all around the house.

Dean went to the boot and opened it up. He threw a flashlight at Sam and Heidi. While Dean fiddled around with a gun, Sam walked over to the gate.

'Hey didn't we lock this when we left?' asked Sam holding the open lock. Heidi walked over to him.

'I thought we did' said Heidi. Dean walked up behind them.

'So did I' said Dean handing Sam a gun 'I was sure of it'

'Well done guys you forgot to lock it' said Heidi. She pushed past Sam and through the gate.

'Wait' said Dean. She ran to the car door and climbed inside. He leaned over and reached into the glove compartment, then pulled out two police badges. He got out of the car and threw one that Sam.

'Usually works' said Dean. He and Sam walked up to Heidi, who had stopped half way up the path when Dean had said "wait." All three of them walked up to door.

'We'll stay here tonight and see what we can pick up around this place' said Ed. The group nodded.

'Ok team one Maggie and Gal' said Ed 'you'll investigate the bottom floors'

'Team two is me and Ed' said Harry 'we'll investigate upstairs.' Everyone nodded.

'And I'll stay here and monitor the action oh great over lord' said Spruce. The girls went together and aw walked out of the room in on direction, while the boys walked out of the room in the opposite direction and up the stairs.

'Can you see us?' asked Ed over the walkie talkie.

'Crystal clear' replied Spruce

'I don't understand why you can't just let me do it' said Heidi 'you know as well as I do that if we break down the door it may scare off who ever is in there.' Sam looked over at Dean.

'No she's not-' started Dean but he stopped 'fine do it.' Heidi smiled and walked up to the door. She concentrated on the handle and twitched her head like many times before. Sam looked at her suspiciously, but because Heidi had her back to him she didn't notice. The door opened with a creak and a slight wind blew inside. Heidi smiled at the boys and proceeded inside. Dean was about to walk in after her when he was stopped by Sam.

'How does she do that?' whispered Sam.

'I don't know … just come on' whispered Dean back. Heidi walked through the front hall and towards the stairs. She didn't even look back to see if the boys were following her. Dean and Sam stopped at the entrance of two doors on both sides of them. Dean signalled for Sam to go one way while he went the other way. Sam nodded and walked into the room. He looked around a little but tried to make to much sound. He noticed a whitey bluish glow, like from a computer screen. Sam moved to the wall close to the door and pressed his back up against it and held his gun close.

'One … Two … Three' he whispered before he charged into the room with his gun pointed in front of him. The only person in the room stood up suddenly and his chair fell to the floor.

'Don't shoot' he said putting his hands up. In the glow from the screen Sam could see the scared expression on Spruces face, but because the light was in Spruces eyes he couldn't see who Sam was.

A few seconds after Sam left him, Dean walked into the next room. He casually strolled to a small table where old magazines had been placed.

'This place is a dud' said Dean picking up a magazine. He flicked though a few off the pages and glanced at the various ads. The sound of something being moved cam from the next room. Dean placed the magazine down gently and raised his gun. He moved cautiously moved towards the sound. He pressed his back against the wall close to the door way and poked his head around. He saw two girls standing with their back to him. They were looking behind something, while Dean walked around the corner and into the room.

'Police' said Dean holding up the badge. The girls gave a small scream and spun around with fright. One of them, who was holding a flash light, dropped it so the light shone into their eyes.

'Let's see some id' said Dean placing his own torch under his arm. Both girls handed him their ids.

'Well Miss Gale Herrin, this is a restricted area you should not be here' said Dean. He gestured for them to move towards the front door.

Heidi strolled around the top floor. She poked her head into a few rooms but found nothing.

'Oh Serkin' sung Heidi softly so that the boys wouldn't hear 'I have a very worthy proposition for you.' Heidi continued to walk around. Her footsteps echoed off the walls.

Heidi stood still for a few seconds and waited for a response. Heidi let out a sigh a placed one hand on her hip.

'Fine be that way' said Heidi childishly. Heidi was about to walk back down stairs when both Harry and Ed ran out from one of the close rooms. They pointed the camera at her and shone the flash light in her eyes. Heidi screamed. By this time both Sam and Dean had met up in the front hall with Spruce, Gale and Maggie standing near the door.

'If you leave we won't press charges for trespassing' said Dean. They both hear the scream and looked at each other. Dean nodded and Sam took off up the stairs. He reached the top of the stairs, tuned and found Heidi on the floor looking up at Harry and Ed.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' said Heidi 'get the light out of my face.' Ed lowered the light. Sam moved forward and helped up Heidi. Dean appeared at his side not soon after.

'Police' said Dean holding out his badge 'you need to move out of here now, all of you.' Heidi dusted herself off.

'Are you ok?' asked Sam. Heidi nodded.

'I was just startled and I fell, no big' said Heidi. Ed looked at both Sam and Dean closely.

'You're not police' said Ed.

'Yeah we know you' said Harry. Dean gave a sarcastic smile.

'Yeah sure you do' said Dean. Sam and Dean looked at Harry and Ed closely too.

'Holy shit' said Sam.

'Fuck' said Dean 'are you kidding me? These are the same guys from Texas and the Morton house'

'What the hell are you doing here?' asked Sam. Heidi looked at them all confused.

'Who are these guys?' asked Heidi.

'They call themselves "The Ghost Facers"' said Sam 'before that they owned a website hell '

'No way' said Heidi 'these are the guys who run that show'

'So you've heard of us' said Ed. Dean and Sam looked at her confused.

'Show?' they said together.

'Yeah a T.V reality show. These idiots run around trying to find ghosts, and then they air it on T.V each week. It's a supposed hit right around America' said Heidi 'the only thing is these idiots are showing everyone live footage of ghosts and sending people out looking for them'

'That's not entirely true' said Ed.

'Oh on' said Heidi sarcastically 'you've just turned it into a game show. They get three people in who have no experience and let them compete with each other to see who will become a real Ghost facer. The show is reckless and pathetic.' Dean looked at Harry and Ed in shock.

'You managed to get the show to air' asked Sam 'how?'

'Well after you idiots wiped our hard drive we went out and shot another episode, sent it in and they decided to make it a full time thing.'

'Good for you and all but you need to get your girlfriends and get out of here' said Dean. He walked down the stairs.

'Come on Heidi' said Sam following Dean. Heidi glared at Harry and Ed.

'How does it feel to be in the presence of someone famous?' said Ed walking towards her.

'Eww not in your life' said Heidi walked off down the stairs closely followed by Harry and Ed.

'But what about the equipment?' asked Spruce.

'We were here first you leave' said Ed. Dean walked over to him and held him up by his collar.

'You listen to me, last time we did this someone died and we were nearly all killed in the process, so if I was you I would out that door right now before I throw you out' said Dean. Heidi moved close to Sam.

'He's scary when his angry' whispered Heidi.

'Dean calm down, they're leaving' said Sam partly pushing both girls out the door. But unfortunately before any of them could move out the door, it closed tight in front of them.

'Damn it' said Dean.

'I got it' said Heidi. She walked forward and tried to do her mind door trick but it wouldn't work.

'Great spirit lockdown' said Dean 'not again.'

Everyone sat in the room with the computers were all set up. Dean went off to look for a way out with Heidi while Sam an eye on the others. Ed noticed Heidi moving up the stairs and watched as she looked around to make sure that no one was watching. Ed leant over and whispered something in Harry's ear who whispered into Maggie's ear until everyone knew that plan. Ed nodded and every shot up and grabbed Sam. They placed material over his mouth so he couldn't yell for help and tied him to a chair. Ed grabbed a camera and followed Heidi up stairs with Harry. They moved past rooms till he found her standing in the middle of the room talking to no one.

'Hmm you seem less scary in person' said Heidi 'or should I say ghost.'

'What do you wish from me' came a deep voice. A man appeared infront of Heidi.

'I want the Winchesters dead' said Heidi.

'And that is all?' asked the man. Heidi shrugged.

'I'm in need of very little' said Heidi.

'And what do I get in return?' asked the man.

'I can promise to bring you back to life and you will for another life time' said Heidi.

'And that I get my family back?' asked the man.

'No' said Heidi 'I'm not here to discuss the matter. That is my offer take or of leave it'

'And you can promise me that?' asked the man

'When I make deals I follow them through, that's the way it works' said Heidi 'Deal?'.

'You will not be valid until those boys are dead' said Heidi 'that's the way it works, means I always get what I want'. Heidi turned slowly when the man didn't respond revealing her black eyes to Harry and Ed who were watching from the door. Ed stepped backwards in shock and onto a loose floor board that creaked under is weight. Heidi smiled and looked at them.

'You shouldn't spy on people it'll be the death of you' said Heidi. Both Ed and Harry ran for it

'Shit' said Heidi. She changed her eye's back and ran after them.

'She's a Demon' said Ed pointing at Heidi. Heidi saw Sam and went over and untied him.

'You can keep you're self out of trouble can you' said Heidi

'She's a Demon I saw her eyes' said Ed.

'What?' said Sam.

'Well clearly they are insane' said Heidi untying Sam's hands.

'What is going on in here?' asked Dean walking back into the dimly lit room.

'They're saying that Heidi's a Demon' said Sam.

'What?' said Dean. Heidi looking at them both the brothers.

'I'm not I swear' said Heidi. Ed stepped towards Heidi. Heidi took a few steps back so that she was close to Sam's arm.

'They're insane' said Heidi.

'Can we just go already?' asked Dean.

'No' said Harry. Dean threw down his hands in frustration.

'We're going now where with that demon' said Harry.

'I'm not a demon' yelled Heidi 'get that through your thick skulls'.

'Fine then you won't mind drinking this would you?' said Ed trusting a canister of holy water at Heidi. Heidi looked at Sam and Dean who just shrugged. Heidi was about to drink it when she was thrown into the wall. Everyone watched her. The girls screamed in fear.

'Heidi' yelled Sam. Dean saw that front door open. Sam was about to go help Heidi but he was thrown backwards.

'Get out now' shouted Dean to the Ghost Facers. None of them objected and flew out the door. Before Dean could do anything he was lifted and thrown into the roof, then dropped and hit the floor. Sam stumbled to his feet. Dean groaned in pain, he rolled over and saw Sam thrown into the next room and the doors slam shut.

'Sam' yelled Dean. Heidi opened her eyes and looked over at Dean. She stood up and rushed to help him.

'What do we do now?' asked Heidi. Dean didn't reply. He ran towards the door and tried to break it down. Dean ran at the door but was thrown sideways and pinned to the wall.

'Dean' shouted Heidi.

'Help Sam' shouted Dean.

'But-' said Heidi.

'Do it' shouted Dean. Heidi noticed that Dean had left a hole big enough to her to fit. She jumped though it and it to the next room. Heidi looked at Sam pinned to the floor. Heidi ran over and tried to help him. She grounded under the stain of trying to lift him up. Heidi fell backwards as Sam's hand slipped out from hers. She felt something jam into her side as she landed and remember the bit of chalk that she had put in her pocket. She pulled it out and started to draw a strange sign on the ground. The spirit appeared infront of her.

'We had a deal' said the man.

'You never agreed' said Heidi. It threw Sam against a wall and he yelled in pain. Heidi finished the sign and stood in the middle of it. She started to say something in Latin but Sam had no idea what she was saying. She reached the end of her incantation and there was a bright light and a yell of pain. Sam and Dean fell to the floor. Sam looked at Heidi.

Dean ran into the room.

'Sam?' asked Dean. He looked at his brother's dirty face with a few cuts.

'I'm fine' said Sam 'thanks to Heidi' he looked down at her. Heidi smiled. As they walked out they were met by the Ghost Facers.

'Is it gone?' asked Ed.

'Yeah it's gone' said Dean pushing passed them. Sam and Heidi followed say nothing. Heidi slid into the backseat. She looked at the back of Sam and Dean's head who were sitting in the front seats of the car. She smiled and clicked her fingers.

'This will be great' said Ed walking back through the front door of the old house again.

'Let's get the video and Spruce can edit it' said Harry 'let's hope they haven't tampered with this one too.' There was a light breeze as they all entered the room.

'Hello friends' said Heidi leaning against the computer table.

'Heidi?' asked Maggie 'but we saw you leave.' Heidi winked.

'Ah but I'm not one to leave evidence' said Heidi.

'What?' said Ed. Heidi smiled evilly and switched her eye's to black.

'Can't have you knowing my little secret now can we' said Heidi. She click her fingers and there was another flash of light

Dean lay on the motel bed and switched on the T.V.

'As you can see the fire has consumed the whole house' said the news reporter. Sam and Dean stopped and looked at it.

'Unfortunately for five victims they were unable to get out in time. They were the beloved Ghost Faces. It is said that they got trapped while filming a new episode. I am Kerry Fish, News Channel Nine' said the reporter. Dean looked over at Sam. Heidi looked at the T. delegate in surprise. Sam and Dean turned startled by the news as well. Sam looked at her tenderly.

'Some times that just isn't enough' said Sam. Heidi looked at him sadly. Dean stood up

'You can't save everyone' said Dean walking over to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him. Heidi looked over at Sam.

'He's right' said Sam 'we tried it's all we could do.' Sam sat down on the bed with his back to Heidi.

'Well that was pointless' said Heidi.

'Pardon?' said Sam.

'Nothing' said Heidi with a sigh.


	6. A Trick or Two Part One

_**Ep 6: A Trick or Two (Part 1)**_

**Summary:**

_In episode 6 A Trick or Two the boys have faced a large problem Heidi is missing, after a fight with the boys she takes off on her own, but when the boys go looking for her again she's no where to be found, and they have another problem Booby's coming. But who is the stranger who took Heidi in the first place and will the boys be able to keep Bobby busy enough to find Heidi? _

'Good bye' said an older man to and older lady. He walked down the front path and started down the street. He glanced at the suburban well kept houses as he pasted. The street lights were beginning to just come on. He passed a younger gentleman on the side walk.

'Excuse me' said the younger man 'do you have the time?' The older man looked at his watch then up at the man. He stared in fear at the sight that the young mans face looked like it was dripping off. The older man screamed and ran. The younger man, whose face was normal now, looked confused and watched the man run off. The older man slammed the front door closed.

'Garry is that you dear?' came a female voice from somewhere around the house.

'Yes Betty it's just me' he said resting the back of his head on the door and closing his eyes.

'Whatever is the matter?' asked Betty walking out and greeting him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Nothing dear' he said stroking her hair. As the man stroked he noticed that there was something different about her hair. He looked at it and realised that it was coming out in chunks. He stared at her with fear.

'Darling your hair-' he stopped as he noticed that her skin was starting to drip off too. He ran up upstairs to their bedroom and locked the door. He paced backwards and forwards. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror, and stopped. He watched as his face dripped off till there was nothing left. He screamed and stumbled backwards. Unfortunately he tripped and fell through the second story window.

Dean threw a newspaper at Sam, who picked it up and read it.

'Local man dies from two story house. Garry Walters fell to his death early Saturday evening from a fall from his second story bedroom window. "He seemed disorientated and strangely afraid of something" said his wife Betty. It has been reported that, 3 days before hand her was experiencing what could only be described as hallucinations. As medical report shows nothing it is not quite curtain wether these were connected to his Death' said Sam 'you think this is a case?'

'There have been another 5 deaths exactly the same way in the past 3 months' said Dean.

'What ever it is it's moving fast' said Sam looking at the news paper again.

'Yep, and it's close too' said Dean. Sam looked at him.

'When have you ever cared how far it is' said Sam. Dean looked out at Heidi who was standing near the car. Sam laughed and stood up.

'What?' asked Dean. Sam looked at him and walked off.

'Wow' said Heidi reading the news paper in the car 'hmm goes to show the cops are good for nothing.'

'Actually as this is the 6th case in the past 3-4 months it's natural for the cops to be crawling over this case, which means we need more carful than normal' said Sam. Heidi sighed and looked outside the window at the passing scenery.

'I forgot how boring it can be' she said crossing her arm and slumping alittle. Dean and Sam said nothing.

'You get use to it' said Sam after a little bit. Heidi hid her face behind the newspaper. Dean gave Sam a sideways glance. The drive seemed to stretch on from there. Heidi flicked though the pages of the newspaper, shifting her position every now and again. Sam flicked though the notes in his father's journal reading brief notes on anything that's caught his eyes. He marked the page with a small fold on the page then continued on reading. Sam would turn around and ask for Heidi to read a small part of the article to him so that he could further think about what could have caused such problems for the families in the small town. Dean on the other hand tapped a finger along to one of the songs that happened to be playing and sung along with what ever words he knew. He would lean slightly toward Sam while singing hoping that his brother might join in. But Sam merely looked at him and went back to reading.

'You take everything too seriously' said Dean after the 14th try of getting Sam to sing along.

'I'm just doing my job' said Sam quietly. He glanced into the rear mirror and saw that Heidi was still hiding behind the newspaper. Dean smiled and stopped tapping his finger.

'Anything interesting back there?' asked Dean smiling as his younger brother. Sam looked at him confused.

'Pardon?' asked Heidi 'did you say something?' She lowered he newspaper and looked at Dean's face in the mirror.

'Nope' said Dean dropping his face. Sam understood what Dean had meant before. Heidi threw the newspaper down next to her.

'Well now I'm bored again. Why can't the world just you know not get into trouble?' said Heidi. Neither of the boys answered her. She sighed and rummaged though a small backpack that was on the floor. A few minutes later she pulled out a notebook and a pen. She flipped it open and looked at it.

'So any idea's what this thing could be?' asked Heidi.

'Ask brainiac over there' said Dean tilting his head towards Sam. Heidi moved forward a little and looked over his shoulder. Sam gave her a sideways glance.

'I could be a number of things' said Sam 'that's why I'm going through Dad's journal.' Heidi stared at it. _Wrong John … wrong John … Wrong John _echoed Kita's voice around her head.

'So that's John's journal?' asked Heidi. Sam nodded.

'Can I … have a look at it?' asked Heidi. Heidi fixed her eyes on John's journal. Sam hesitated a little. Heidi sensed this.

'I won't damage it I swear' said Heidi pleading. Sam still hesitated. Dean looked at him.

'Look out' shouted Sam as something jumped out in front of the car. Dean slammed on the breaks and turned the wheel.

'What the hell was that?' asked Dean painting. All three spun around and looked behind them, and saw nothing. Sam and Dean got out of the car to take a close look. Dean knelt down at something wet on the ground.

'Blood?' asked Sam.

'What ever it is we hit it' said Dean 'we hurt it'. He walked back over and examined his car. Something moved somewhere across the road from where Sam stood. Sam looked over in the direction. He whistled to Dean who looked up at him. Sam twitched his head towards where he heard the sound. Dean cocked his gun and held it close. He walked over to the edge. Heidi watched from the back of the car as the boys moved towards the edge.

'I should be out there pushing them' she said with a small giggle. She looked at the journal as it caught her eye. With all the commotion she had forgotten all about it, and now that both boys were out of the car she could flip though it, find the page and run off without them knowing. She reached over and tried to grab it but knocked it onto the floor.

'Damn' she said. She climbed half over the seat so that he legs were partly in the air. She felt around for a bit till she felt the cool buckle from the journal on her hand. She picked it up and smiled. After returning completely to her seat she began to flick though the pages. She stared at shock as she reached the end of the journal and found nothing.

'What?' said Heidi 'but … I was sure who else would hold the page?' she looked back around and saw that the boys has both vanished from sight.

'No, no this can't be right it has to be here, it just has to be' said Heidi flicking back though the pages. Sam and Dean progressed down a light slop into the shrubbery that was the border of the forest along the road. Dean scoped the surrounding but found nothing.

'What ever it was it's gone' said Dean. Sam began to think. He thought that he heard Dean say something like "Sam come help me." He looked at his brother apologetically.

'Sorry what did you say?' said Sam. Dean raised his eye brows.

'I didn't say anything … I thought you did' said Dean.

'I didn't' said Sam

'I could have sworn I heard you say something' said Dean. He walked passed Sam. Sam heard a faint whisper close by but this time didn't quite catch what it was saying, however he did notice that it defiantly sounded like Dean.

'What?' said Sam. He turned and looked at his brother.

'Huh' said Dean looking back.

'Didn't you say something?' asked Sam. Dean shook his head.

'Are you ok?' asked Dean looking at Sam strangely but concerned.

'I could have sworn I heard you're voice just a minute ago' said Sam. Dean looked at him.

'I heard the same thing' said Dean. Both boys looked around their surroundings. At that moment both of them heard the voice again. Both the boys looked at each other and noticed that neither of them were saying anything, and yet they still heard the voice.

'I think we need to go' said Sam. Dean stared at him.

'What?' asked Dean.

'Unless you know what we're up against we need to leave … now' said Sam urgently. He climbed up the slight hill towards the road. Dean look back into the forest looking for any sign of movement.

'Dean' Sam called back.

'Yeah, yeah I'm coming' said Dean following his brother. Heidi flicked frustrated though an old looking book. She didn't notice the boys walking towards the car.

'Where is it? Where is it' she said over and over again while flicking though the pages. She used such force it was amazing that she didn't tear any of the pages. Sam, Who was a head of Dean, reached the car first. As he got near the back door he noticed Heidi flicking though the pages. He noticed that they looked just like the one he had found in his fathers journal. He hesitated for a moment before continuing to the passenger side door. He opened the door so quickly it made a high pitched screech that scared Heidi enough to drop the book onto the floor. Sam laughed as he climbed inside.

'That wasn't funny' said Heidi coldly. Dean climbed into the driver side not shortly after Sam had climbed into the passenger side. Dean gave Sam a confused looked when he noticed Sam smiling amusedly.

'What's up with you?' asked Dean. Sam didn't reply and simply smiled. Heidi leant forward to pick up the book. Dean started the car and drove off. Unfortunately for Heidi as the car plungedforward she fell forward onto the floor and the book. She heard a tearing noise and screamed. Heidi tried to get up quickly but was thrown forward again when Dean slammed on the brakes because of Heidi's scream. Sam and Dean turned around as quick as lightning and started at her.

'You idiots' she screamed. She opened the door and climbed out. She picked up the book and looked at the three torn pages that ripped out of the book.

'My farther gave me this book' she screamed. She leaned into the back and pulled out her back pack, then moved to the boot where she pulled out a large black duffle bag.

'Heidi what are you doing?' asked Sam.

'I'm sick of you boys, I can't stand you two anymore' yelled Heidi 'for all I care you can go die.'

'Heidi, come on just get into the car' said Dean. Heidi began to walk off. Dean shrugged.

'Fine' he said and got into the car.

'Dean' said Sam 'we can't just leave her out here; remember Bobby told us to look after her.' Dean started the car.

'It's her choice if she comes or not' said Dean. Sam climbed into the passenger side and Dean drove off. Heidi looked back at then and watched them drive off.

'Good riddens' said Heidi 'I hate humans.' She sat down on the side of the road and sighed.

'They'll be back' said Heidi 'they're too loyal to Bobby.'

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the closet motel.

'We should go back' said Sam to Dean.

'She wanted us to leave her what were we meant to do drag her back into the car?' said Dean 'she's smart enough to look after herself.' Sam sighed and looked at Dean.

'We can't just leave her there' said Sam.

'Jesus' said Dean 'let her cool off for a little while and then I'll go pick her up if that makes you happy.' Sam could tell that Dean was angry at him but he still worried about Heidi. He thought it best not to continue on with the fight seeing as Dean had agreed to go get her in a little while. Sam opened up his laptop and started to click away on it.

Heidi looked down at her watch expectantly. She frowned as she calculated that it had been about 3 hours since she had left the boys.

'Hmm' said Heidi. She looked up and down the road, but saw no sign of the Chevy impala.

'What are you doing?' came a voice from behind her. Heidi not turning to looked at the person who had spoken.

'Why do you care?' asked Heidi. She looked at a man standing behind her.

'I am here to offer my service' said the man.

'Now why would you want to do something like that … John Winchester' said Heidi standing up slowly. John smiled at Heidi.

'I thought you wanted nothing to do with my despicable kind?' asked Heidi. She turned and faced John, her eye's black.

'That was before I found something that could be of my benefit' said John. Heidi smiled.

'And what might this be?' asked Heidi curiously.

'If I help you, you'll let me be with my boys?' said John. Heidi looked at him surprised.

'I will let you see your boys of you become a soldier for me' said Heidi 'Deal?' Heidi trusted out her hand. John looked at it reluctantly but forced himself to take it.

'Deal' he said nodding. As he said this their hands glowed a faint red colour that vanished in a few seconds.

'You understand that this deal is unbreakable' said Heidi 'no matter what happens you will not be able to disobey'.

'Now why would you want to do a thing like see your children anyway?' asked Heidi she sat down and spread out her legs infront of her.

'The same thing you are' said John. Heidi gave a little laugh.

'For you and me it's different' said Heidi. John looked at Heidi strangely.

'What do you mean?' asked John. Heidi frowned.

'I never tell anyone my plans unless they are very close to me' said Heidi she glared at John 'and as you are no more than a mere soldier there is no use for you to know the details.' John frowned at Heidi.

'What are you doing with my boys?' said John.

'Now that would be telling' said Heidi with a smile. John stepped towards her and looked her in the eyes.

'What part have my boys got in your little plan' said John.

'Oh John you never give up do you' said Heidi she looked away from him and down the road. She half expected to see Dean coming in his car but so far no luck.

'Tell me' said John grabbing her and pulling her onto his feet.

'Now, now John no need to et angry' said Heidi.

'Tell me' said John angrily.

'Fine' said Heidi 'all I will say is they have a very large part to play. But you will see them soon.' John smiled.

'I'll get the truth out of you one way or another' said John. Before Heidi could do anything John had knocked her out and let her fall to the ground. He smiled and picked her up and disappeared.

Sam lifted his head up and looked over at the clock. He had fallen asleep while working. He wiped his cheek from where a small bit of drool had trickled down. He heard the front door open and looked over to see Dean walk though the door.

'Where did you go?' asked Sam. Dean looked at him in surprise. He placed a plastic bag on to the table. Dean took a few seconds to look around the strange room. There were pictures of landscapes all over the walls, flowers on any visible surface and a horrible ugly looking rug on the floor.

'You were asleep so I thought that I'd get something to eat' said Dean. He pulled out Styrofoam containers and placed it infront of Sam. Sam leant back slightly on his chair

'Dean it's been a long time' said Sam thinking of Heidi. Dean looked over at the clock.

'You need to stop worrying' said Dean sitting down 'she'll call us when she wants us to pick her up.' Dean picked up something that looked like lemon chicken and place it in his mouth.

'If she wants to' said Sam sadly. Dean looked at him expectantly.

'Well we didn't leave on good terms did we now. We drove off on her' said Sam 'what if something happens to her?' Dean was only half listening to him.

'I'm sure she's fine' said Dean. Sam looked at him and sighed. He gave up trying to convince him so he let it go. Dean looked at his brother. He was about to say something when his phone went off. He moved around so he could pull it out. He looked at the caller id.

'Crap' said Dean swallowing what was in his mouth.

'What?' said Sam looking at him. Dean flipped open the phone.

'Bobby hey' said Dean happily. Sam pulled a "oh crap" face.

'Yeah, nah we're all good' said Dean. Sam shrugged as Dean gave him a pleading look.

'Nah we're in …' said Dean looking over at Sam. Sam grabbed a map and fiddled around with it till he found where they were

'Fairmont West Virginia' said Sam. Dean looked at him stunned.

'Dean?' asked Bobby down the phone.

'Yeah I'm here' said Dean 'yep ok see you soon.' Dean closed his phone.

'Damn' said Dean.

'What?' asked Sam.

'Bobby's coming' said Dean.

'To pick up Heidi?' ask Sam.

'No he's just in the same town … but yes he wants to see her' said Dean. Sam sighed.

'You know what that means' said Sam. Dean stood up and sighed.

'Yeah, yeah I'll go get her' said Dean grabbing his car keys and walking out the door.

Heidi slowly lifted her head as she opened her eyes. She tried to sit up but found herself strapped to a table.

'What?' she said with a high scared voice. She started to pant and her eye's flicked around the room in fear. Her eyes landed on a small silver tray that had been placed near her. She struggled with the tight stapes that held her down.

'Help' she screamed. She continues to struggle.

'It's no use you won't get free' came a voice from somewhere in the shadows. Heidi looked in the direction of the voice, but saw nothing. The stranger concealed themself in darkness; however the voice was still very recognisable.

'I though you were never one to hide … John Winchester' said Heidi with a smile. John stepped out from the darkness and into the light.

'So you know who I am' he said.

'Who doesn't know you … you're famous in the world of hunters' said Heidi. John laughed.

'Ha … well do you know what my specialty was?' asked John. He walked up close to her and whispered in her ear "Demons." He backed away a little. Heidi stated at him.

'How do you know I am one?' asked Heidi hoping that he would think that she's just a normal girl.

'I can smell you' he said. Heidi switched her eyes to black.

'Yes well … you have has a while to practice' she said. John looked over to the tray and picked up a flask of holy water.

'Ohh I'm so scared' said Heidi sarcastically 'that's not going to kill me'. John laughed.

'No but it's going to sting like hell' said John.

'Still not scared' said Heidi.

'Yeah keep up that sarcastic attitude' said John. Heidi screamed as he poured holy water down her throat.

Dean drove at high speed down the high way to the place they had last seen Heidi. He slowed and stopped at he came to the place where Heidi had sat down. Dean got out of the car and looked around for Heidi but didn't seem to find her.

'Heidi' yelled Dean. He walked backwards still looking around. He nearly tripped over something on the ground. He looked down and found Heidi's bag still sitting there.

'Heidi' yelled Dean again. He waited for a reply but heard nothing. He pulled out his phone and rang her cell.

'Dean?' came Heidi's voice from down the phone.

'Heidi where are you?' asked Dean.

'Dean?' yelled Heidi. She struggled to keep it in a position so that Dean could still hear her.

''Heidi where are you?' came Dean's voice from the phone. Heidi was so preoccupied with her phone she didn't see John come out from behind.

'Dean, help I'm-' started Heidi but John grabbed the phone and threw it onto the ground.

'Can't have you bringing my boys into this anymore' said John. He stepped on the phone smashing it too pieces.

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear suddenly as a sharp noise came down the phone as Heidi's hit the ground.

'Heidi' said Dean placing it back to his ear.

'Can't have you bringing my boys into this anymore' came John's voice down the phone.

'Dad?' asked Dean suddenly recognising the voice.

'Heidi?' yelled Dean as the phone went dead. He looked down at the phone.

'Shit' he said picking up Heidi's bag and running to the car.

'Why are you following my sons?' asked John lifting a bloody knife up from Heidi's cut arm.

'I'm not following them … its voluntary' said Heidi trying to show that she wasn't in pain when really she felt like screaming.

'A demon that chooses to be with people how nice' said John sarcastically. Heidi gave a small laugh.

'What's wrong? The boys have had help from a number of demons why should I be different' said Heidi.

'Because they didn't won't to kill them for their own personal gain' said John. Heidi looked at him pretending to be confused.

'I don't know what you're on about?' said Heidi.

'Everyone knows Heidi … about the little deal you threw around hell about the over throwing and I'll tell you now Lucifer is not happy' said John spinning the knife on Heidi's stomach so it cut into her skin. Heidi squeezed her eyes shut tight and clenched her yaw to stop herself from screaming. John lifted the tip out of the shallow hole in her stomach and Heidi exhaled deeply from the withdrawal of pain, but disguised it as a laugh.

'As I remember you wanted in with that deal' said Heidi 'you were quite happy to over throw as long as you got to be with your sons'. Heidi smiled.

'And I keep my promises' she said. John glared at her and placed the bloody tip of knife and made another small hole.

'You said you would let me be with my boys' said John spinning the knife.

'I said you would be with them, I never said that it would be on earth did I now' said Heidi. She laughed a little as John with drew the knife again and placed the knife back onto the table. He frowned and picked up a handful of salt.

'So … why are you trying to over throw him?' asked John. Heidi didn't answer. John threw his hand full of salt down onto one of the cut. Heidi felt an intense stream of pain move throughout her body as the salt absorbed into her blood. Heidi tried to withstand it but couldn't.

'Because their death is the only way of getting what I want' she screamed. John lifted his hand but the pain still kept flowing.

'Why?' asked John.

'I told you why' said Heidi screaming again. John picked up both hands with salt and pressed it onto the cuts, sending another burst if intense pain again.

'Don't you get it … no one will follow unless they are dead' said Heidi. John stopped.

'Killing Dean and Sam is the only way that I can get enough demons to help me overthrow Lucifer' said Heidi 'they will die I will make sure of that.'

'What do you mean she's gone' yelled Sam down the phone at Dean 'I knew it wasn't a good idea to just let her go.'

'Yeah, yeah I know' said Dean 'have you found anything that could help?'

'Nope' said Sam putting down a book he was reading through 'I couldn't find anything on it.'

'Damn' said Dean 'anything about the voice either?'

'Nope' said Sam again.

'Maybe it was nothing' said Dean.

'Oh yeah and the fact that we both heard different voices at the same time couldn't possible be anything Supernatural' said Sam sarcastically.

'Sarcasm doesn't suit you' said Dean. Sam was about to say something back but restrained himself.

'There's a lot of possibility of what it could be' said Sam 'so until we find any evidence of anything we're back to square one.' Dean looked at him.

'I don't know maybe we should we go back and check it out again' said Sam 'there has to be something we missed.'

'Well keep looking we have to find something' said Dean 'I'll be there in a few minuets'

'Right' said Sam. He hung up the phone and looked at the book again. True to his work only a few minutes after Sam had hung up Dean came though the door. He carried Heidi's bag in and placed it onto the bed. Sam looked at it.

'That's all I found' said Dean 'there was nothing so sulphur or anything.' Sam looked at him sadly.

'Although' continued Dean 'there did looked like there was a struggle.' A sharp knock came from the door, and both boys looked at each other. Sam got up cautiously toward the door and opened it slightly. He smiled, opened it wide and shook hands with some one at the door. Dean stood up as Bobby walked into the room. He moved forward and shook Bobby's hand.

'Hey boys' said Bobby 'thought I might stop in and say hi.' He looked around the room.

'I'm sure Heidi would be happy to see me' said Bobby 'how she been?' Dean looked at Sam.

'Great' said Dean. Bobby looked at her strangely.

'What Dean mean's is that she's been a great help and not to much trouble' said Sam.

'I knew what I meant' said Dean quietly to Sam.

'Where is she?' said Bobby. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

'Out with friends' said Sam at the same time that Dean said 'Shopping.' Dean and Sam looked at each other in panic.

'Out with friends' said Dean while Sam said 'Shopping.' Bobby turned around and looked at both the boys angrily.

'Where is she?' he asked sternly.

'Out shopping with friends' said Dean. Bobby looked sideways at him.

'Heidi doesn't have any friends here' said Bobby clearly not believing them.

'She just met them' said Sam 'you know how teenage girls are, able to make friend with anyone.' Bobby moved his stare from Dean to Sam.

'Heidi hates people' said Bobby 'she's never been able to make friends.'

'Things change' said Dean nervously.

'Where is she?' said Bobby forcefully.

'Ok so you go the info you wanted no let me go' said Heidi struggling. A laugh came from near by.

'You're not getting off that easy' said John sitting down in a chair close to Heidi's stomach, and the tray close by his side. He picked up a needle and filled it with holy water.

'I haven't finished having my fun yet' said John. He pierced her skin with the needle and slowly injected the holy water. Heidi tensed her body and clenched her yaw again. It had become very stiff and saw over the past few days of being tortured.

'You and I still need to have a little chat' said John. Heidi relaxed as John removed the needle. John did the same thing again with the holy water making Heidi tense again.

'Talk then' said Heidi forcing herself to say anything that could keep her busy and stop from screaming. John looked at her with a smile. He could see perspiration on her face and steams make from her tears.

'Why this girl?' said John slowly drawing out every word so that Heidi had a longer time to feel the pain, and more close to screaming.

'Because' said Heidi. She shut her mouth tight to keep back a scream.

'Because?' said John. He removed the needle and Heidi relaxed a little.

'Because how couldn't resist a young girl who has no friends, stuck in a job that will end up destroying her and two parents that were killed by your darling little boys' said Heidi with a smile 'the boys are trying to repay her by looking after her and through the excuse of Bobby they never have to tell her the truth.' Heidi laughed.

'But what they don't know is they didn't kill them' said Heidi laughing harder 'and through this guilt and sympathy I will just simply take what I need and leave them.' John frowned at Heidi's laughing. He picked up a hand full of salt and pushed her hand over her mouth. Heidi threw her head around to try and remove John's hand. She stopped as she saw a figure appear behind John. She smiled and watched as someone came up behind him and knocked him out. John hit the floor with a loud thud. As the person stepped into the light they revealed themselves to Heidi.

'Took you long enough' said Heidi to a young man who was now untying her.

'If you'd waited any longer I may have actually been in pain' said Heidi.

'Well we were going to leave you to die' said an older girl sitting in a chair inspecting her nails. Heidi glared at her.

'I don't even know why you bothered to show up Carla clearly you have no use' said Heidi.

'Ah but I was told to keep an eye on you so an eye I shall keep' said Carla.

'You just didn't want to miss out on the fun' said the young man. Heidi laughed a little. She walked over to where John had fallen onto the ground. She looked over at the man.

'Tie him up' said Heidi.

'Now, now Heidi there is no need for that' said Carla 'let the man be.' Heidi turned and looked at her angrily.

'Now when have i ever done anything that is even relevant to letting it be?' Heidi watch the man place John onto the table and strap him down. John gave a slight moan as he gained consciousness.

'Now you and me get to have a little fun' said Heidi. She moved her hand over the tray.

'But what to use? What to use' she said as he hand pasted over a many terrible and painful looking tools. She picked up one very nasty looking tool that looked like a cross between a screwdriver and a cork screw. She inspected it before she positioned it onto John's chest.

'Now … let the fun begin' said Heidi with a small giggle and plunged the tool into John's chest. John screamed as blood spatted everywhere. The young man backed away a little, looking rather revolted in what had just happened. Heidi pulled out the tool and held it up and showed John.

'Funny how we still feel pain isn't it' said Heidi 'I mean were dead, so should be painless right? But then it wouldn't be hell if we couldn't feel pain then would it?' John looked down at the hole in his chest. A river of blood flowed from the hole to the floor.

'And yet we still bleed' said Heidi 'just like humans do.' She put down the tool on the table. She moved her hand over the tools again, wondering which one to use next.

'Where's Heidi?' asked Bobby for he millionth time. Dean and Sam looked at each other still not knowing whether or not to tell Heidi that they had lost her.

'Bobby you need to understand' said Sam finally. Bobby looked at them intently and worried.

'We didn't mean for it to happen' said Dean.

'For what to happen?' asked Bobby. Dean gave Sam a sad side glance.

**To Be Continued.**


	7. A Trick or Two Part Two

**Ep 7: A Trick or Two (Part 2)**

'Where's Heidi?' asked Bobby for the millionth time. Dean and Sam looked at each other still not knowing whether or not to tell him that they had lost her.

'Bobby you need to understand' said Sam finally. Bobby looked at them intently and worried.

'We didn't mean for it to happen' said Dean.

'For what to happen?' asked Bobby. Dean gave Sam a sad side glance.

'Bobby we're sorry but we don't entirely know where she is' said Sam. Bobby looked at them in shock.

'What do you mean?' asked Bobby 'she's been taken?' Bobby started to panic. Dean was about to say something when his phone started to go off. Dean looked down at it in shock.

'What?' asked Sam. Dean looked over at Bobby who was looking at him expectantly.

'Sorry I have to take this' said Dean shooting out of the room.

'Wha- Dean' said Sam standing up as his brother left the room. He sat down slowly and smiled nervously at Bobby, who wasn't impressed with both of them.

'Heidi?' asked Dean in a whispering voice so that Bobby and Sam couldn't hear him.

'Who else would it be' said Heidi.

'Where the hell are you?' asked Dean angrily.

'Calm down' said Heidi 'I'm finishing of some business with an old friend.' Dean gave a confused look. He heard a yell of pain come though the phone.

'What was that?' asked Dean.

'Oh you know how demons yell' said Heidi.

'Hmm' was all Dean said.

'Shut him up will you' said Heidi to someone behind her.

'Listen' said Dean 'Bobby's here and he's asking for you, so hurry up and get back'

'Bobby's there' said Heidi in an exited tone 'well my friend can drop me off there in a few hours. Oh and if he asks where I am don't tell him I'm with friends he doesn't like me hunting alone yet, just tell him that I'm out at lunch with mum and dad, he can't complain about that.'

'Yeah' said Dean sadly. Before he could say anything else Heidi hung up the phone. Dean walked back into the room.

'That was Heidi' said Dean. Bobby and Sam stood up and looked at him in surprise. Dean tried to smile as best he could.

'She's out having lunch with her parents, said she'll be back in a few hours' said Dean.

'But that's impossible' said Sam. Bobby looked at him stunned.

'Why?' asked Bobby. Sam looked at Bobby.

'For god sakes can't you keep him quite for I don't know five minutes' yelled Heidi to the man. He cringed away a little and said nothing.

'Don't blame him' said Carla who was still inspecting her nails.

'Will you stop that' said Heidi 'you're acting like Pride and you know how much I despise him mere existence.' Carla laughed at Heidi. Heidi walked over to John and looked at him. He had a gag put over his mouth so that he couldn't be heard.

'Hmm I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I took Bobby with the boys would you?' asked Heidi. John tried to say something but it only came out as noise.

'No objections then?' asked Heidi. John started to frantically shake his head.

'I would have thought that you would have been more loyal to your friends guess I was wrong' said Heidi smiling. John continued to try and talk but once again it only came out as sounds.

'Get rid of him' snapped Heidi. Carla stood up and moved towards the door.

'John you idiot, get rid of John' snapped Heidi again. Carla rolled her eyes vanished with John.

'I don't even know why I keep her around?' said Heidi to herself.

'Pardon me ma'am?' asked the young man finally speaking. Heidi's head snapped towards him.

'How many times have I told you not to call me ma'am' she growled. The man took a few steps back. Heidi sighed.

'Hurry up we don't have very long' said Heidi.

'What Sam means is that Heidi shouldn't have gone off without telling us first' said Dean. Sam looked as his brother thankfully. Neither of them wanted to tell Bobby about what had really happened to her parents. Bobby looked at both of them strangely. He smiled at them both.

'Well I guess that's ok then' said Bobby 'any leads on the case.' Sam shook his head.

'So far we have nothing' said Sam. He handed Bobby a few news paper clippings.

'It started a few months ago and has progressed steadily from there' said Sam 'only problem is while we've been keeping an eye on things we still have no idea what it could be.' Bobby read a few of the clippings.

'It's it been going steadily then I'm sure you would have figured it out now' said Bobby.

'That's what we thought' said Dean 'only thing is there in no reoccurring patterns.' Bobby looked at them.

'Well then I guess we'll just have to go back through everything and look at it from square one again' said Bobby.

'I was afraid of that' said Dean. He sighed and sat down. It took a few hours but finally Sam, Dean and Bobby had gone through every bit of information they had.

'So the first victim said that they saw dark figures?' asked Bobby.

'Yeah' said Sam 'everywhere he looked they were there.' Dean looked at the map where they had marked where all the occurrences had happened. All of a sudden an alarm started to go off.

'What the hell is that?' asked Bobby. Sam started to sniff the air.

'Smoke' he said 'must be a fire.' All three of them stood up like lightning.

'Sam grabbed the guns from the beds, Bobby and I will gather all the papers' ordered Dean. No one argued. Sam ran to the beds and flipped off the pillows and mattresses and grabbed the guns that they had hidden, while Bobby and Dean gathered the papers as quickly as they could. All three of them rushed out of the room. They met with a group of other people who happened to be staying at the motel as well. They watched as the whole motel was completely engulfed in flames. With in a matter of minutes the firemen came and put a stop to the flames. A car screeched to a halt close by and Heidi ran out from behind the wheel. She ran towards the crowd of people who had gathers there.

'Bobby' screamed Heidi 'Dean … Sam.' She pushed through people. Someone grabber her arm and she spun around.

'Uncle Bobby' she screamed as she realised it was Bobby who was holding onto her. She launched forward and hugged him.

'Your ok?' said Heidi. Bobby smiled and nodded.

'But where are the boys?' asked Heidi 'they didn't accidently get trapped inside did they?' Bobby shook his head.

'No they're fine' said Bobby 'they're talking to the manager about this.'

'They're alive?' said Heidi suddenly surprised.

'Yes' said Bobby 'you seem surprised but this?' he looked at her suspiciously.

'No' said Heidi suddenly smiling 'I'm glad they're ok I would hate for anything to happen to them.' Dean and Sam walked over to them.

'Dean … Sam' said Heidi as she hugged them both 'thank god you're ok what happened?'

'We don't know' said Sam 'the manager said that it just suddenly caught fire with no cause.'

'But we did find sulphur in the managers office' said Dean.

'That idiot' said Heidi under her breath. Sam looked at her. Heidi smiled sweetly at Sam.

'I'll be right back' said Heidi pulling out her phone. Sam watched her leave.

'Hmm' said Bobby 'but so far there hasn't been any sign of a demon in the town.'

'I'll be back I have go to the … bathroom' said Sam suddenly. He walked off following Heidi. Heidi turned the corner and walked down the street till she came to an ally way. Sam followed close behind but stopped at the corner.

'Get me Morgan now' growled Heidi. Heidi paused as she waited for someone to answer.

'You idiot you were suppose to wait till I said for you to do it' growled Heidi. Heidi paused.

'Do you think I would be calling you if they were dead?' said Heidi 'obviously you haven't done the job.' Heidi paused again. Sam poked his head around the corner. Heidi caught this out of the corner of her eye.

'I want you to find what did this and get rid of it' said Heidi 'if you don't you'll pay for letting it hurt the boys.' She hung up the phone and sighed.

'I just hope nothing like this happens again' she said quietly 'if anything happened to them I don't know what I would do.' She wiped her eye as if crying. Sam stepped out into the alley way.

'Here you are' he said 'we were wondering where you ran off to.' Heidi turned and looked at him in surprise.

'I was just …' said Heidi.

'Come on Dean and Bobby are waiting for us' said Sam. Heidi walked up to Sam and hugged him.

'Thanks' she said. Sam smiled.

All four of them had decided to stay at another motel in town.

'Maybe it is a demon causing all this' said Heidi. Dean shook his head.

'The pattern doesn't fit' he said picking up the map that they had marked all the victims' locations on.

'Maybe it's a trickster' said Heidi sarcastically. Sam looked at her smiling.

'Actually you maybe onto something' said Sam.

'I was joking' said Heidi panicking. Sam pulled out all the profiles of the victims.

'The first one that died was in … June 1999 a young woman who was trying to make her way through the ranks of some big corporation. The Second was a year later in 2000 a man who was testing on animals' said Sam looking at one profile after the other 'and moved so on till the one last month with Garry Walters who was … hmm says here that he owned a small corner shop'

'Well that doesn't fit the pattern' said Dean. Heidi sighed and took the news paper clipping from Bobby, who had been reading it at the time, and lay down on her back.

'Great square one again' said Dean 'why can't these things ever be easy?'

'Then it wouldn't be fun' said Heidi laughing 'I mean it would be …' she stopped as she read something in the article. Bobby, Sam and Dean looked at her.

'Would be what?' asked Dean. Heidi rolled over onto her stomach and looked at all three of them.

'I may have found something' she said. She handed the article to Bobby.

'Read the 4th paragraph' said Heidi.

'Garry Walters had been seen early that evening leaving Sandra Colters, an old friend, before returning home' read Bobby out loud 'after interviewing Mrs Colters, she says that Mr Walters was fine before their departure'

'So he was visiting an old friend nothing supernatural about that' said Dean.

'Ah but remember when we interviews Mrs Walters she said that he told her that she was going to be late home' said Heidi 'but why would he visit an old friend even though he knew he would be late home?' Everyone looked at her in shock.

'Seems we have someone else we need to interview' said Bobby.

'I hate suits' said Dean as he walked up to the front door of Sandra Colters house.

'Stop fidgeting with it, try to at least look like a professional' said Sam as he rung the door bell. Bobby and Heidi had decided to stay and look over the information while Sam and Dean went and interviewed Sandra Colters.

'Make sure that you ask her about her relationship with Garry Walters' Heidi had said back at the motel room before they had left.

'Why?' Sam had asked.

'I have a feeling that there is more to this then they've lead on' Heidi had said. Sam looked over at his brother again.

'What do you think Heidi meant by her relationship with Garry Walters?' asked Sam.

'I don't know but this suit is choking me so I hope this interview goes fast' said Dean. Sam pressed the doorbell again.

'FBI ma'am, please open up we need to talk to you' said Sam though the door. They heard something smash inside.

'You're dead I know you're dead' screamed a woman from inside 'leave me alone.' Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam nodded and Dean kicked down the door.

'Ma'am?' shouted Sam. A scream came from up stairs.

'I did love you I really did' said a woman as she walked backwards towards the top of the stairs.

'I would never do anything to hurt you' she said.

'Ma'am?' said Sam walking forward a little. She looked at him in shock.

'Quickly leave before he gets you too' said the woman.

'Calm down ma'am' said Dean 'now who's after you?'

'Garry' she screamed. A figure appeared infront of her as she reached to the top step. The boys recognised it to be Garry Walters, from the picture in the newspaper. Garry smiled and pushed Sandra backwards down the stairs. Dean and Sam rushed forward to help her but were unable to save her.

Damn her neck broken' said Dean as he lifted up her head. Sam looked back up stairs.

'I'm going to check it out' said Sam as he moved away from Sandra. He walked upstairs and pulled out his EMF reader. He looked at it strangely as it wasn't reacting at the top of the stairs.

'I'd like to report a death' said Dean on his phone '77 Martha St. My name? Sure you can have it, it's…' Dean hung up the phone. Sam looked down at Dean.

'Anything?' asked Dean.

'Nothing' said Sam.

'What?' said Dean 'nothing?'

'The EMF reader's not going off' said Sam walking back down the stairs 'what ever it was it wasn't a ghost that's for sure'

'Come on Ambo's will be here soon with police as well' said Dean.

'So there was nothing?' asked Bobby back at the motel room. Dean pulled out a beer and handed one to Bobby.

'Yep our only lead died before we could interview her' said Dean. He took a swig from his beer.

'Well what do we do now?' asked Bobby 'with the lead gone we have nothing to pin what ever it is to this case'

'Not necessarily' said Heidi 'this only proves my point.' Bobby and Dean looked at her confused.

'Sam you said that she said "I did love you I really did" before she died right?' asked Heidi.

'Yeah' said Sam.

'It's simple' said Heidi 'Adultery.' Sam and Dean looked at her confused. Heidi sighed.

'Both of them were married' said Heidi 'and Garry had said to his wife that he would be late home yet her went and saw Sandra.' Heidi looked at them expectantly but they still didn't understand what she was getting at.

'Obviously they were having an affair together' said Bobby. Sam and Dean finally understood what Heidi had meant.

'This means that it gives the Trickster motive' said Heidi 'seeing as both of them thought that they were good enough to sneak around together'

'I see what you're getting at' said Sam.

'The reason it killed, or more tried to kill Sandra before you got there is that if we hadn't have gotten there then we wouldn't have a lead. Therefore this Trickster is cleaning up after itself' said Heidi 'all that leaves now it who is it.'

'In a town of over 4 hundred this isn't going to be easy' said Sam. Heidi smiled again.

'I believer Bobby has already thought of that' said Heidi. She looked over at Bobby to continue on from what she was saying.

'While you boys were investigating Sandra Colters Heidi and I continued with the theory of the trickster. We found this man to be at every site' said Bobby throwing a picture of a young police officer in to the table so that the boys could see 'hes a constable for the local police. Tried to work his ways up the ranks but was never successful.'

'So our thought is that he's could possibly be our man' said Heidi. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

'Maybe this won't be as hard as we thought' said Dean. Heidi pulled out a file and spread out a few pages.

'His name is Cameron Sebastian Kirk. He's been a constable 11 going on 12 years' said Heidi.

'Ouch that's gotta be hard' said Dean. Heidi gave him an "I wasn't finished" look.

'For some reason he's never been able to get higher then that. Every time he does he gets knocked back down again, and me I think that would cause a lot of angry feelings that have been taken out on well everyone' said Heidi 'and get this he's "close friends" with both the Walters and the Colters, so therefore it makes him more of a suspect.' Sam and Dean looked at her in shock.

'What?' said Heidi 'you think I couldn't have found all this on my own?' Dean and Sam shook their heads together.

'And you found this all on your own?' asked Sam. Heidi nodded.

'Yep' she said very happily high pitched.

'She could put you out of business mate' said Dean elbowing Sam lightly in the side. She also handed Sam a piece of paper.

'This is the address' said Heidi 'I checked it and it's legit.' Sam looked it and looked at it.

'But this is only a few blocks from Sandra Colters house' said Dean looking over Sam's shoulder.

'Yep' said Heidi 'so here's the plan you go out and find him, stab him and do your thing while I stay here and look over things with Bobby' Heidi looked over at Bobby and smiled.

'I think that you should go with the boys' said Bobby. Heidi looked at him in shock.

'But …' said Heidi

'Bobby its ok' said Sam 'if you want to spend a bit of time with Heidi'

'Actually I like the idea of going with you after all' said Heidi suddenly 'I mean why not end our time together with kill something.' Heidi smiled at the boys. Bobby sighed.

'Actually Heidi you're going to be staying with the boys' said Bobby. Heidi stared at him in shock.

'But I'm meant to be going with you' said Heidi 'you said when you were finished I would be going back with you.'

'I know' said Bobby 'But I haven't finished yet.'

'Then why come here?' asked Heidi.

'To see you' said Bobby 'Dean told me how much you missed me and thought it best that I should come and see you.' Heidi glared at Dean.

'Fine' she said with a sigh 'I guess if that's what you want me to do.' She smiled at Bobby.

'I know you'll be finished soon so I won't need to wait all that long' said Heidi. Heidi looked over at the boys.

'Should we go?' she asked. Both of them looked at her confused no fully understanding what she had meant.

'Yeah' said Sam after the 3 seconds it took him to understand Heidi. Heidi grabbed her jacket off the bed, kissed Bobby on the cheek and went to wait out by the car.

'We'll be back soon' said Sam.

'Just be carful with her this time' said Bobby 'don't loose her like you did last time.' Dean looked at him strangely.

'How'd you know' asked Dean.

'How long have I known you boys?' asked Bobby 'do you think I would know when you're lying by now?' Dean laughed.

'Good point' said Dean walking towards the door 'come on Sammy.'

'This guy lives alone so it should be easy' said Heidi in the backseat of the impala out side Cameron Kirk's house.

'This guys a constable?' asked Dean looking at a slightly expensive looking house 'looks to be living it up to me?'

'This just makes my conclusion -'

'Yes Heidi we know' said Sam cutting her off. Heidi slouched back. The kitchen light came on brightly in the dark house. The figure of Cameron Kirk's appeared near the window and opened the fridge. Dean pulled out his binoculars and watched him. Cameron pulled out a large piece of chocolate cake on a white plate.

'Sweet tooth' said Dean handing the binoculars to Sam. Sam looked through them. Cameron took out a fork and started to eat it.

'Hmm' said Sam 'are you sure he's the guy? He doesn't seem so … want to kill people type.' Dean and Heidi looked at him and laughed. They got out of the car and moved to the boot. Dean opened it up as Sam got out of the car. He handed both Sam and Heidi a stake and close it again.

'So what do we do know?' asked Heidi 'I mean how are we going to get into the house?'

'Simple thought the front door' said Dean. He walked up the front path and kicked in the door.' Heidi looked at Sam in shock.

'Dean wait' yelled Sam. He ran after his brother. Cameron leaped out of his seat when he saw Dean come through the door.

'Who are you?' asked Cameron.

'Don't act like you don't know' said Dean. Heidi and Sam appeared at his side.

'I'm an officer' said Cameron with a shaky voice. Heidi looked at him strangely.

'I'll … I'll call the cops' said Cameron his voice still shaky.

'Dean' said Heidi 'we have to go.' Dean looked at her.

'But we have to get rid of him?' said Dean.

'She's right' said Sam 'he's not our guy.' Dean looked at his brother.

'What?' asked Dean.

'Listen to his voice' said Heidi 'it's shaky and she said he'll call the cops. If he was the trickster he would have tried to stop us already but nothing's happened. Dean we have to go.' Heidi pulled on his shirt 'Dean now.' Dean left reluctantly.

'We're very sorry' said Sam

'But unfortunately you haven't passed the …' said Heidi thinking.

'Test' said Sam suddenly.

'Yes the police test' said Heidi 'we were told to do surprise tests to see if our officers are up to scratch.' Sam nodded.

'But you did very well keep up the good work' said Sam. Heidi and Sam practically ran out the door and too the car. Cameron stood at his front door in shock as he watched the impala speed off.

'Well that was embarrassing' said Sam. They had arrived back at the motel and met up with Bobby again. Dean looked over at Heidi angrily.

'You said that he was the trickster, that there was no doubt about it he was the guy' yelled Dean. Heidi cringed away from him alittle and bowed her head.

'I'm sorry but all the evidence point to him I swear' said Heidi. Dean glared at her.

'Thanks to your stupidity we nearly got caught' said Dean.

'I'm … I'm sorry' said Heidi 'but it wasn't my fault.'

'Wasn't you fault-' started Dean.

'Yes' said Heidi getting angry now 'it wasn't. If you think you could have done better then fine you do the work.' Heidi picked up a bunch of papers and threw them at him.

'Don't blame Heidi' said Bobby stepping forward 'the evidence that we gathered did point to this guy being the trickster … but sometimes predictions are wrong we should blame each other.'

'See' said Heidi.

'Heidi be quite' snapped Bobby. Heidi was about to say something but thought it better not to.

'I understand that this is frustrating but remember what happened last time you came against a trickster.' Sam and Dean thought about this.

'It turned out to be an angle?' asked Dean.

'No Dean he means we were almost killing each other we nearly missed who it was in the first place' said Sam.

'Yeah but it turned out to be an angle so it doesn't count' said Dean.

'What are you three?' said Heidi. Bobby looked over at Heidi. She knew immediately that it meant "shut up" but Bobby was to kind to say it.

'What we need to do now is figure out who it is now and where they are' said Bobby.

'Dean, Bobby's got a point' said Sam 'the sooner we find him the better.' Dean looked as his brother and sighed. Heidi glared from one brother to the next. She hopped off the bed and started to pick up the papers.

'I'm sorry' she said softly. Dean leant down to help he pick them up as well. He stopped and picked up a photo clipping from a newspaper and examined it. Sam must have been thinking the same thing because a few seconds later he picked up a piece of paper and examined it.

'What if it isn't a he but instead is a she?' asked Sam.

'Well it is possible' said Bobby. Sam showed him the clipping in his hand.

'Look she's in every picture' said Sam. Bobby looked at it closely.

'And look here she is again' said Dean. Heidi stood up and looked at the picture.

'Yeah so?' asked Heidi 'it's only Mrs. Walters.' She bent down again and began to pick up papers.

'Mr. Walters?' asked Dean.

'Yeah the wife of Garry Walters' said Heidi 'she friends with the Colters and that cop guy Carl or Colin or something.' Everyone looked at her shocked.

'And you neglected to say this why?' asked Sam.

'I didn't think it was important' said Heidi. Dean looked at Sam and Bobby.

'Hmm figures' said Dean.

'What?' asked Heidi. She looked up at him and smiled.

'Think … her husband cheats on here with her best friend, which would make any woman pissed. She can frame that Cameron guy and he takes the fall and she gets off scot free.' Heidi jumped up and hugged him.

'Dean you're a genius.' Sam went over to his computer. Dean looked at him confused.

'Address' Sam simply said.

'No need' said Heidi holding up a piece of paper 'already got it.' Heidi handed this to Sam.

'Dean you and Bobby check that we have everything we need and Sam and I'll check the address' said Heidi. Bobby nodded.

'Since when have you been giving orders?' said Dean. Bobby walked past him and grabbed Dean's jacket.

'Don't argue just walk' said Bobby pulling Dean out the door.

'Heidi?' asked Sam. Heidi looked at him.

'Did you already figure out who the trickster was' said Sam 'and let Dean think that he figured it out himself?' Heidi placed her pointed finger to her lips.

'Sometimes a guy needs to think he's on top' said Heidi winking. Sam smiled.

'It's legit by the way' said Heidi 'we don't need to check it.'

'But then why-' said Sam confused.

'Sometimes things just turn out that way' said Heidi.

'Are you coming or what' came a voice from outside.

Dean and Sam travelled in the impala while Bobby and Heidi travelled in Bobby's old car.

'Dean' came a small whispering voice.

'Yeah' said Dean to Sam. Sam looked at him.

'I didn't say anything' said Sam.

'Dean' came the voice again 'you're in danger'

'What?' asked Dean 'Sam you're making no sense.'

'I didn't say anything' said Sam 'are you feeling ok?' Sam looked at his brother worriedly.

'If you like you can go back to the motel and Bobby, Heidi and I will look after the case' said Sam.

'No I'm fine' said Dean. They both sat in silence from there.

'It's a right, then a left and the first one on the corner' came Heidi's voice from down Sam's mobile.

'Got it' said Sam hanging up.

'Right here, left at the next street and the first house on the corner according to Heidi' said Sam looking down at a map. Dean followed these directions without a word. He pulled up in front of house with no lights on. All four of them jumped out of the car.

'I don't like this' said Heidi 'there's no lights on.' Dean walked over to the boot and pulled out a stake for himself and Sam. He offered one to Heidi but she shook her head and held up the one in her hand that Bobby had given her.

All four of them moved around the house carefully.

'Where is she?' asked Bobby. They had walked around the house looking for her but so far came up with nothing. They spilt up and decided to search different rooms. Sam moved into the room that looked like an office with a small fireplace. He moved around the room and looked at the pictures that were hung on the wall above it.

'Hello Sam' came a voice from behind him. Sam spun around and met the face of someone he wasn't expecting.

'Jessica?' asked Sam.

'Yes Sam it's me' said Jessica 'long time no see.' She moved towards him. Sam stepped backwards and grabbed an iron poker. He swung it at Jessica and it hit her in the arm and left a large mark.

'Ow Sam, that hurt' said Jessica looking at her arm. She rubber her arm and smiled.

'I'm not a ghost' said Jessica. She looked down at the desk and saw a sliver letter opener. She held it up and cut the bottom of her hand slightly.

'Or a shape shifter' said Jessica.

'Then a demon' said Sam. He pulled out a flask of holy water and threw water onto her. To his surprise it had no reaction. He stared in shock at her.

'Sam it's really me' said Jessica. Sam rushed forward and embraced her.

'I can't believe it' said Sam.

'Well do' said Jessica 'we can finally be together again.'

'I'm sorry' said Sam 'I should have told you about my past. I should have tried to save you.'

'That doesn't matter' said Jessica.

'I can't believe that you're here with me' said Sam. Sam lifted up his stake and plunged it into Jessica's back.

'Sam' said Jessica breathlessly. Sam hugged her tight.

'I'm sorry' he said quietly. Jessica slowly disappeared and the stake fell to the floor with a loud bang. He closed his arms around himself as the last bit of her disappeared.

'I'm sorry' he said again.

'No' came Heidi's voice. Sam looked up and ran out of the room

Heidi moved into a boring looking room with barely anything in it.

'Well this is boring' said Heidi. She sat down on the arm of one of the old looking chairs that had been placed on the room.

'Oh Betty Bo where are you?' asked Heidi 'I have better things to do then kill you.'

'Hello Heidi' came a male's voice in front of her.

'Oh well if it isn't you, how are you?' asked Heidi sarcastically.

'How could you do that to us?' asked the man 'we trusted you.'

'What get rid of you?' asked Heidi 'well it was.'

'How could you?' said the man

'Simple' said Heidi her eye's changed to black 'it is in my nature according to you hunters.' The man stared at her in shock.

'You will feel the same pain that we did' said the man.

'And what would that be?' asked Heidi.

'Death' said the man.

'You wouldn't kill me' said Heidi. The man pulled out a small knife and lunged at Heidi cutting her upper arm.

'Try me' said the man. The man made a move to stabber her but Heidi grabbed his hand and tried to stop him.

'No' she screamed. Sam crashed though the door and plunged the stake into the man. Heidi stared at him breathlessly.

'I … I …' said Heidi 'I never would have thought he would try and kill me.' Sam held out his hand to help her up, she took it gratefully.

'Who was he?' asked Sam.

'My father' said Heidi. Sam looked at her shocked.

'I know' said Heidi 'but I think we need to find the others and warn them.' Heidi ran out the room followed by Sam.

Dean strolled into the kitchen. He opened a few draws and looked inside them.

'This is a bust' said Dean.

'Dean' came the whispering voice again. Dean looked around suspiciously.

'Hello?' he asked.

'Dean' came the voice again. It echoed around the room multiple times getting slightly louder each time.

'Dean' said someone in front of him.

'Dad?' asked Dean. Dean stared into the face of his father. Dean moved his hand slightly towards a salt shaker. He picked it up and threw it at John.

'Dean' said John 'you're in danger.' Dean looked at him confused.

'What do you mean?' asked Dean. John looked at his son.

'Are you travelling with a young girl named Heidi?' asked John. Dean nodded.

'Bobby asked us to look after her … but dad is it really you?'

'Dean this is important' said John 'you need to be carful of her.' Dean looked at john confused.

'I don't understand Dad' said Dean.

'With here everything is not what it seems' said John 'she is not who you think it is.' Dean didn't say anything to this.

'You can't trust her' said John 'she will be your downfall.' John stared at Dean and started to disappear'

'Wait … Dad' said Dean 'I don't understand.' Unfortunately Dean was never able to get the explanation he had asked his father for because John disappeared before Dean's eyes again before he could reply.

'Dean?' asked someone in the door way. Dean turned and saw Sam standing there with a concerned look.

'Dean we have a problem' said Sam. Dean looked at him to continue but was interrupted by the sound of something smashing.

'Oops' said Heidi standing near the shattered remains of a vase 'I didn't see it.' She smiled apologetically at Dean and Sam as they arrived in the room to investigate.

'Doesn't look like she's here' said Bobby following the boys into the room. They stood in the centre of a large room with one large window on one wall.

'Damn' said Dean. He turned to leave the room but something smashed through the large window and hit Sam in the shoulder knocking him to the ground. Everyone looked at him in shock as they saw a knife sticking out of Sam's shoulder. Bobby leant down and looked at him stunned. Dean and Heidi looked out the window and through the small hole that the knife had left and long crakes, they saw a woman running in the opposite direction. Without thinking Heidi picked up the small table that the vase had sat on and through it at the large window. The glass fell like a water fall to the ground. Heidi winked at Dean and ran after the woman.

'Heidi' shouted Bobby.

'I got her' said Dean running after Heidi 'look after Sam.' Sam winced in pain as he watched his brother jump through the window and pursue after Heidi. It wasn't long before Dean caught up with Heidi. They slowed as the came to the entrance of a local park.

'Oh come on' said Dean as they looked through the locked gate at the woman running. Heidi growled and kicked the gate open. The chain that had locked it broke into pieces as gates pushed open.

'After you' said Heidi. Dean ran through the gate and up the path the woman had followed only a few second before. Heidi followed not long after. Dean slowed a little and allowed Heidi to catch up before he stopped. Heidi panted heavily as she reached him.

'Where now?' asked Heidi.

'Shh' said Dean to Heidi. He looked around for anything that moved. Heidi looked out towards the large lake that was close by and noticed something.

'There' said Heidi as she saw a figure run from behind a tree. Dean turned as saw the same figure; however he also noticed the same woman standing close behind a tree smiling.

'Heidi wait' yelled Dean but it was too later. Heidi sprinted after the woman; she ran close towards the lakes edge as to catch up with the woman quicker. Heidi was just about to catch her when she disappeared infront of her eyes. She slowed and looked back at Dean stunned. Dean watched her unknowingly that the actual woman was moving towards him.

'Dean, look out' shouted Heidi as she saw this happen. Dean turned and blocked the woman as she tried to plunge a knife into him. Through the dim light Dean saw the face of Jessica. Dean pushed her back away from him.

'Hello Dean' said Jessica 'remember me?'

'Jessica' said Dean.

'Correct' said Jessica. She rushed at Dean again. Heidi watched as Dean and Jessica fort.

'How boring' she said with a sigh 'well at least Dean will be done then I can go and finish Sam off … should be fun.' She grinned to herself.

'Heidi' said someone coming up behind her. Heidi turned and saw Betty Walters moving out from behind a tree.

'Is it really you?' asked the woman.

'Yes, yes' said Heidi 'what do you want?' Betty grinned evilly.

'You dead' she said as two people emerged from the lake and grabbed Heidi.

'You killed my family' she screamed.

'You did you idiot' said Heidi. Dean turned and saw Heidi being held.

'You killed my daughter forcing my husband to cheat' said Betty 'so now you will die.' Heidi began to laugh.

'You chose to be this way' said Heidi 'you were a disgrace.' Betty screamed and pushed Heidi backwards into the lake.

'Heidi' yelled Dean. He kicked Jessica back one last time and plunged a tree branch, which had broken off through the fight, into her heart. Jessica hit the ground and vanished. Dean ran over to help Heidi. Betty saw this and snapped her fingers. John appeared infront of him and grabbed him full force. Dean hit the ground hard and was winded. Unfortunately for Betty she didn't anticipate that Sam would appear behind her and stab a stake through her. John vanished from on top of Dean. He coughed as the weight lessened. He stood up and looked at his brother.

'Heidi' said Dean suddenly remembering and looked out at the lake. He ran towards the lake and jumped in. Sam watched as Dean surfaced a few minutes later holding something. Heidi coughed as she reached the shore.

'Gee thanks guys' said Heidi sarcastically. She stood there looking at both the boys shivering. She looked over at Dean.

'Thank you' she said with a smile. Sam took off his jacket and put it around her.

'I hate swimming' said Heidi as they all began to walk off.

Bobby stood infront of his car with a smile. Dean stood close by him.

'Well I'm glad that over' he said looking at Bobby. Bobby gave a little laugh.

'Well I should be off' said Bobby 'look after Heidi.' Dean nodded.

'There's something wrong' said Bobby.

'How did you know?' asked Dean stunned.

'You boys are like sons to me I know the little things, just like any father does' said Bobby smiling. Dean laughed.

'Hey Bobby' said Dean. Bobby looked at him expectantly.

'When we looked though the Walters house I saw Dad' said Dean. Bobby looked at him shocked.

'He said that Heidi wasn't everything that she seemed and that trusting her will be our downfall' said Dean. Bobby thought about this.

'Sam told me something similar to this and so did Heidi but they were different people. My thought is' said Bobby 'the trickster was using the people we love against us … I doubt anything they said was true.' Dean sighed.

'I know you wish it was your father' said Bobby.

'Hey Uncle Bobby' called Heidi from the door of the motel room 'you forgot to give me a hug before you left.' Dean and Bobby smiled. Heidi walked over and hugged him tight.

'Be good' said Bobby 'and don't give them too many problems.' Sam walked up after Heidi and shook his hand and gave him a hug. Dean did the same after Sam. Bobby climbed into the front of his car.

'Look after yourselves' said Bobby 'try not to loose her this time, I don't want her going off alone. Same goes for you Heidi.' All of them looked at him stunned. They waved at Bobby pulled out of the parking lot.

'How did he know?' asked Dean.

'It's Bobby' said Heidi with a smile 'he knows everything.'


	8. Hell School

_**Ep 8: Hell School**_

**1692**

A young woman, Martha Corey, stood infront of a large court of people from the small town of Salem in Massachusetts.

'Goodwife Corey' said the magistrate 'you have been accused of performing witchcraft and making this group of young girls suffer by the hand of Satan.' The magistrate pointed to a group of girls.

'I have no idea what you are talking about' said Martha Corey. She bit her upper lip and every one of the girls gave a shrill of pain.

'She's even doing it now' yelled one of the mothers of the young girls. The court room began to roar with accusations against Martha Corey.

'Please settle down' said the magistrate. He turned his attention to Martha Corey again as the court room lessened to a light murmur.

'Why have you afflicted only theses children?' asked Mr. Hathorne, one of the men that was examining her.

'I did not afflict them' replied Martha Corey.

'Then who did' asked Mr. Hathorne.

'I do not know; how should I know?' said Martha Corey. She stood patiently waiting for someone to say something else.

'She lies' yelled one of the members of the spectators. Martha Corey saw that many of the members that called out accusations towards her were in fact under accusation as well.

'Get her to show you her book' yelled one of the girls 'for sure then you will believe she is a witch'.

'Silence' yelled the Magistrate.

'Where is this book?' asked Mr. Hathorne.

'I have no book' said Martha Corey 'I am a gospel woman the only book I have is the book of God.'

'You mean the book of Satan' yelled one of the spectators.

'Gospel witch' yelled another. Martha Corey bit her upper lip again. All the girls and the others that were accused gave another shrill of pain.

'She has done it again' said one of the girls. She stood up and showed everyone bite marks on her arm and wrist, supposedly left there by Martha Corey. Martha smiled sweetly.

'But dear I can not perform witchcraft' said Martha Corey. She pinched her fingers together infront of her. Another girl stood up in pain and showed everyone pinch marks that have just appeared on her arm.

'Hang her' screamed one of the members of the spectators.

'Burn her' yelled another.

'Throw her down a well' yelled someone else. The magistrate had trouble keeping everyone calm.

'Silence' yelled the Magistrate 'Martha Corey, you have been accused of witchcraft and are hereby sentenced to hang by the neck until death. May God have mercy on your soul' Martha Corey stood on a large hangman's scaffold in the center of the town.

'Gospel Witch' chanted the crowd. Martha Corey smiled.

'Do not worry friends I shall be back' she shouted 'if not soon then another time. I will be back and you will all be sorry that you accused me and hung me.' A few people in the crowed began to laugh a little.

'Your children will pay and their children will pay' shouted Martha Corey as she stepped up onto the stool that had been placed there. The hangman placed a bag over Martha's head and placed the noose around her neck.

'Gospel Witch' the crowd continued to chant. The hangman kicked the chair out from underneath her. Martha Corey swung for a little before she finally chocked to death.

'Come on it'll be fun' said a young girl to a group of about 3 other girls. She pulled out a book from her bag.

'Come on it's a sleep over; this is what everyone does' said the girl again.

'Beth I don't know my sister said that if you do black magic it comes back on you twice as hard' said one of the girls.

'Don't be an idiot Amy' said one of the girls. She stood up and pulled over a low table and lit three candles, then turned off the main light.

'See Sandra has the right idea' said Beth. Sandra, Amy and her all sat around the table. The only girl that was left sat on the other side of the room.

'Do what the hell you want' said the girl 'there is no way that I am _ever_ going to become freaks like you.'

'Why do you have to be such a spoil sport?' said Beth. The girl didn't respond. She cloaked herself in darkness and refused to move

'So what spell should we do?' said Amy. Beth flicked through the book roughly. She stopped on a one page.

'Here's one' she said reading it 'my test scores this year have been terrible. If we say this then we would get nothing but good grades for the rest of the year.'

'But how do we test it?' said Amy.

'Simple' said Sandra 'I have a math's test in my bag to do over the weekend as practice. I can do the first few questions and then you see if I'm right.'

'How?' asked Amy.

'She gave me the answer sheet as well so I can correct it' said Sandra.

'All we have to do is say this' said Beth pointing to the spell 'and draw a pentagram on your work for it to work properly.' All three girls held hands and began to read the spell.

'On this test I take today, I will receive no less than A. Earth, wind, fire, and sea, as I Say, So Mote It Be!' said all three girls as once. Sandra rummaged though her school bag and withdrew a piece of paper and a pen.

'Here's the answers' she said hand another piece of paper to Beth and Amy.

'It won't work' said the girl sitting on the opposite side of the room. Sandra and the others didn't bother listening to the girl. Sandra drew a pentagram on the paper and began to answer the questions. With in about 10 minutes she had finished the first few questions. She handed it to Amy who then looked over the work.

'Hmm most of these are wrong' said Amy.

'What' said Sandra 'but I was sure to do everything.'

'Hmm I knew it was too good to be true' said Beth. The girl stood up and walked over to the table. The three candles on the table lit up the smug smile of the young Heidi.

'Told you' said Heidi placing one hand on her hip. Beth glared at her.

'You're lucky that we even let you stay' said Beth. Heidi's smile dropped.

'Well I didn't even want to come' said Heidi 'those damn boys made me.' All three girls looked at each other dreamily.

'They are pretty cute' said Amy.

'I can't believe you get to spend all your time with them' said Sandra. Heidi rolled her eyes and pulled out an old looking book. She threw it on top of the spell book that was already there.

'If ya wanna do some real witchcraft, try this' said Heidi pointing at the book. Beth opened it and flicked through it roughly like she did the spell book.

'Be carful' snapped Heidi 'that book is a good few thousand years old.' All three of them looked at it in disbelief. Heidi pushed Beth out of the way and sat down in front of the book. She stopped as she came to a particular spell.

'So you want to be able to do magic' said Heidi. All the girls looked at one another.

'Well to be truthful it was just for a bit of fun. We don't really want to do that stuff' said Beth. Heidi sighed.

'If you do this one thing for me then I'll make sure that all of you girls go on a date with Dean and Sam' said Heidi. All the girls perked up at this point.

'Agreed' said the girls in unison. All three of them sat down infront of Heidi. Heidi held out her hands. The other girls linked hands with one another.

'Right' said Heidi grinning widely 'now promise not to tell anyone'

'Promise' said all the girls. Their hands gave a faint glow of gold.

'What going on?' asked Amy.

'Oh just a little insurance' said Heidi giving a little laugh.

'Humans are so easily controlled' said Heidi. She closed her eyes and began to speak in Latin. A slight breeze blew around them. Heidi opened her eyes, revealing her back eyes to the girls as she shouted the last word. Three faint mist like figures entered the room. The girls began to scream and pull away but there hands were stuck together.

'I'm stuck' screamed Beth.

'Me too' shouted Sandra. The mist figures moved towards the three girls, each one choosing a girl.

'Stay away' shouted Amy.

'A deals a deal' said Heidi laughing. The mist figures moved towards the girls and took over their bodies. When the final mist figure had disappeared everything went silent and still.

'Master Heidi' said Amy standing up. The others followed.

'It is good to see you again Martha Corey' said Heidi.

'So did you have fun?' Sam asked Heidi in the car. Heidi shrugged.

'It was … uneventful' said Heidi. She couldn't help but give a small laugh.

'Where's Dean?' asked Heidi.

'Looking into something' said Sam.

'And he just let you take the car?' asked Heidi.

'Alright he's asleep' said Sam 'but I did have to pick you up so-'

'Sam stop' screamed Heidi. Sam plunged his foot onto the break. A man ran out in front of the car.

'She has come' he yelled 'she is back … the witch she is back.' Sam and Heidi looked at one another.

'We are all doomed' yelled the man 'she will destroy us.' The man crossed the road and moved down the street shouting the same thing again.

'Freak' said Heidi watching the man. Sam drove on.

'You don't think?' asked Sam.

'No this is just a pit stop that's all' said Heidi 'nothing else. We already have a case.'

'So by the looks of it we have a case' said Dean. They had decided to stay a few more days to investigate.

'Great' said Heidi quietly. Sam looked at a few articles and pictures that they had gathered.

'First was a high school student at a school called "Massachusetts North Public High School" and every other victim seems to be related to that place as well'.

'Oh joy haunted high school' said Heidi sarcastically 'like it wasn't bad enough.' Dean picked up something and tossed it to land next to Heidi. She looked at it and noticed it to be a book.

'What am I to do with this?' she asked. Sam and Dean looked at her expectantly.

'Oh no way' said Heidi 'there is no way I am going back to school'

'Heidi we need someone on the inside' said Sam.

'Why not you two?' said Heidi

'We've sorted that out but we need someone who can talk to the students' said Dean.

'School was hell for me once I'm so not doing it again' said Heidi. Sam and Dean looked at each other and grinned.

'Do you have everything?' asked Sam. Heidi scowled at him.

'Just so you know you are so dead for this' said Heidi getting out of the car. Many students around watched as Heidi got out of the car. Heidi stood there for a few minutes looking around. She wore what she wore when she first met the boys, apart from this time she ties her long hair into two low pigtails.

'Heidi' someone shouted from up the stairs.

'Making friends already' said Sam.

'Fuck off' said Heidi as she walked up the front steps. As the day progressed Heidi seemed suspicions on not seeing the boys anywhere at school.

'I knew it' she said at lunch. She sat with Amy, Beth and Sandra.

'I beg your pardon?' asked Beth.

'Nothing' said Heidi. Heidi looked around and noticed many people staring at her.

'What?' she said the people closest to her. They pulled faces and turned around.

'What do you have next?' asked Amy.

'Geography' said Heidi. Beth and Sandra nodded as well. Heidi noticed a girl looking at her.

'Well I have a free then' said Amy. Heidi watched the girl as she got up and left the lunch room.

'Good' said Heidi grinning 'then you can do me a favor. Teach that girl a lesson. I don't like people looking down on me.' Amy nodded and left. The bell rung and the three girls made their way to Geography. Heidi was about to enter the room when Amy came up to her.

'It is done master' said Amy. Heidi gestured for Beth and Sandra to go in with out her. They left as Heidi pulled Amy away from the door.

'Idiot do you want everyone to hear' said Heidi.

'Sorry' said Amy 'but it is done. The girl will not bother you.' Heidi smiled.

'Well done I am proud' said Heidi 'now go and have a little fun.' Amy left Heidi and walked down the hall. Heidi grinned and walked into the classroom.

'Hurry up and take your seat' said the teacher. Heidi stopped dead as she saw Sam standing in front of the class. She looked at him in shock.

'Quickly take your seat' said Sam. Heidi not wanting to cause a scene sat down in between Beth and Sandra. At the end of class Heidi waited till everyone has left.

'Coming Heidi?' asked Sandra causally.

'I have to do something first' said Heidi. A few girls hung around Sam asking pointless questions. Heidi walked up to the front of the class, leant on a desk and cleared her throat. The girls turned and looked at her.

'Disappear' she said to the girls and every one of them left the room.

'I see you are become very popular' said Sam with a grin

'What are you doing?' asked Heidi to Sam.

'Working' said Sam 'do you think that we would let you do this alone. Dean said he had it covered.' Sam started to place papers onto a briefcase.

'But a Geography teacher … my Geography teacher' said Heidi. Sam sighed.

'All part of Dean's great plan' said Sam.

'And was I to be included on this plan or were you just going to let me find out' said Heidi 'if I had have known you were my teacher I wouldn't have bothered showing up'

'Exactly' said Sam 'Bobby said that-' He stopped as he caught himself up.

'Bobby said what?' asked Heidi 'this was Bobby's doing wasn't it, he wants me to go back and finish school.' Heidi glared at him

'Yes' said Sam 'but he said that your parents wanted you to.' Heidi looked at him suspiciously. She turned and looked out the window.

'Where's Dean?' asked Heidi 'what is he, the math's teacher?' Sam shook his head.

'Hey Sammy' said Dean walking into the room 'oh hey Heidi shouldn't you be getting to your next class'

'Shut up … what are you meant to be?' she said noticing Dean in a suit.

'I'm the principal's secretary' said Dean not impressed with the thought 'it was the only job open'

'Great' said Heidi sarcastically 'this gets better and better.' A scream came from outside in the hall. All three of them looked at one another and ran for the door. A girl flew out of the girl's bathroom and down the hall. Dean grabbed her on the way past and stopped her.

'What's wrong?' asked Dean. Heidi recognized it to be a friend of that girl that Amy had taken care of.

'It's Catlin' she said beginning to cry. She pulled away from Dean and ran down the hall. Many students had come out of their classrooms to see what all the comotion was. Heidi made her way for the bathroom with Sam and Dean following close behind. They rushed in and found Catlin on the ground. Her cloths were soaked on blood and her face looked deathly pale. Heidi backed away a little.

'This is why I hate school' she said as she placed one hand over her mouth. Dean moved over to the body.

'Throat and wrists are slit' said Dean lifting up on arm. Heidi took one look and rushed out of the bathroom.

'I got her' said Sam. Sam moved after her. Many of the students had moved back into their classroom, under the influence of their teachers. However a few still hung around. Sam found Heidi sitting back into the classroom with her back against the wall.

'You ok?' Sam asked Heidi.

'Yeah blood' said Heidi 'I don't do well with blood.' Heidi removed her hand from her mouth.

'I have a class to get to' said Heidi. She stood up and walked out the door. The bell rang for the end of class. Heidi and her little group made their way outside.

'I must say Amy very well done but not quite inspirational' said Heidi.

'I wanted to go for the older fashioned look and remove all suspicion' said Amy. Heidi looked at her.

'I must admit it did work' said Heidi.

'Heidi?' called someone. Heidi turned around and saw a young boy standing close by looking timidly at the group of girls.

'Umm Heidi Dooley?' asked the boy again. Heidi rolled her eyes.

'Yeah that's me' said Heidi raising her hand slightly 'what do you want?' The boy looked at Heidi nervously.

'Umm the principle wanted to see you' said the boy 'he said it was really important that you saw him.' Heidi tuned and looked back at the girls. Little to Heidi's knowledge Sam walked out of a classroom close by followed by a girl asking him questions about her school work. He noticed Heidi as she responded to the boy's request.

'Well you can tell the principal to go get fucked' said Heidi. The boy stood there not moving.

'Umm but-' started the boy.

'Look' said Heidi cutting in 'I'm not going to see the principal and there is nothing you can say that will make me … now disappear from my sight before you loose yours.' The boy backed away a little.

'Excuse me Mr. Jonson are you even listening to me?' asked the girl to Sam. Sam had been concentrating on Heidi's convocation that he didn't notice the girl still standing there

'Listen' said Sam quietly to the girl 'we'll go over it in class tomorrow and I'll make everything clear.' The girl looked at Sam irritated and walked off

'He said that it was something about a case or something' said the boy 'and that I'm not allowed to leave you until you go to him.'

'Fine I'll go' said Heidi turning back around. The boy gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

'What are you smiling at?' asked Heidi rudely 'Scram.' The boy took off in the opposite direction with hast. The girls all stood there and laughed as the boy ran down the hall. Sam stood there in shock.

'Go have some fun' said Heidi leaving the girls.

'Whatever you say' said all the girls at once. Each of them had a very sinister grin spread across their faces as they linked arms and walked of together. Heidi walked off towards the office in the opposite direction that the boys went. Sam hesitated a second before calling out to Heidi.

'Heidi' said Sam walking towards her. Heidi stopped and looked at him.

'Good timing Dean wants to see us' said Heidi.

'Good you're here' said the principal. He walked up to Heidi and Sam.

'Well you wanted to see me sir' said Heidi reluctantly. Sam felt Heidi tense up as she said this.

'Oh Mr. Jonson I believe I didn't ask for you' said the principal. Sam took this by surprise.

'No harm done' said the principal 'the police would like to talk to you as well'

'Police' said Sam and Heidi together. They both looked at each other in panic.

'Yes they wish to ask you a few questions about Catlin' said the principle.

'Well it's my first day why would I know anything about her' said Heidi.

'Yes but you still found the body so they need to question you' said the principle 'now in you go.' He placed one hand on Sam's back and the other on Heidi's and pushed them into his office. Sam and Heidi both reluctantly followed. They knew if they caused a scene then it was cause suspicion and make the situation worse. As they entered the office they found Dean already sitting in a chair.

'Thank you sir you can go now' said the officer. Dean smiled happily.

'Anytime' he said standing up and shaking the officer's hand 'I would do anything to help the law and find law breakers'. Heidi and Sam had a hard time not smiling or laughing at what Dean had said. Dean walked slowly towards the door. He glanced at Heidi and Sam and gave a wink. The officer looked from Heidi to Sam and back again when Dean has left the room.

'Well I think we should start with you young lady' said the officer.

'The names Heidi' said Heidi rudely. Sam cleared his throat.

'Make this quick I have a class to get to' said Heidi ignoring Sam. The principle nodded at the officer and lead Sam out the door, leaving the officer and Heidi alone. Heidi slumped into the chair and crossed her arms

'Now Miss. Dooley' said the officer 'I believe that you found the body is that correct?'

'Yep' said Heidi bored. The officer wrote something in the note book he had with him.

'And did you notice any suspicious people around the school anyone acting strange?' said the officer.

'Nope' said Heidi. The officer again wrote in the notebook.

'Did she have any enemy's that you knew of?' said the officer. Heidi sighed.

'Look it's my first day her. I barely know anyone, let alone anything about them' said Heidi 'I stayed back to ask the teacher something when that girl screamed and well you know the rest. So there is no real point interrogating me I don't know anything.' The officer smiled.

'I'm not interrogating you, I'm just asking questions to make sure I get the whole picture and that it's accurate' said the officer 'now … why did you choose to go in and investigate the source of the young girls screaming?' Heidi looked at her. She panicked, with not knowing what to say she just shrugged.

'There has to be some reason' said the officer 'if it's embarrassing its ok I've heard everything.' Heidi looked at him strangely.

'What do you think I have this strange fetish for blood or something' she said angrily. The officer shook his head.

'I went in there because it was human nature' said Heidi.

'How so?' asked the officer. Heidi sighed again.

'Well when someone is in trouble isn't it human nature to try and help them?' said Heidi 'even though you know their dead you still try to save them.'

'And why didn't you?' said the officer 'the body was only touched by Mr. Newnham out there.'

'I don't do well with blood' said Heidi looking at the officer 'I get all light headed.' The officer wrote in the notebook again.

'Well thank you very much' said the officer 'you may go back to class if you wish.' Heidi smiled sarcastically. She stood up and walked out the door. She walked straight past Sam and out the door without a word.

'Alright sir you may come in' said the officer. Sam got up and walking into the office and sat down.

'First off you also found the body along with Mr. Newnham and Miss Dooley correct?' asked the officer.

'Correct' said Sam. He adjusted himself awkwardly. The officer wrote down in the note book just as he had done for Heidi.

'And to day is the first day at this school teaching correct' said the officer.

'Actually' said Sam 'I started the middle of last week.' Dean had organized it so that Sam would start teaching as soon as possible as to avoid suspicion when they all left when the case was solved.

'I apologize' said the officer and wrote in the notebook.

'No problem' said Sam smiling as best as he could.

'Now why did you choose to go see the body?' said the officer. Sam thought for a little. He tried to think of what Heidi could have said and play off that.

'Well I was trying to prevent Miss Dooley from seeing the body' said Sam 'a child her age shouldn't see something like that' the officer wrote in the notebook.

'So you were trying to protect her?' asked the officer.

'It's only human nature to do so' said Sam. The officer smiled.

'For the days that you have been here have you seen anyone acting suspicious or out of the ordinary?'

'Not that I know of' replied Sam.

'Do you know if Catlin had any enemy's that may want to hurt her?' asked the office.

'I don't think I've been here long enough to know to be honest' said Sam with a nervous laugh and smile. The officer also laughed and continued to write in the notebook.

'Well thank you very much' said the officer. San stood up and shook the officer's hand. As he left the front office he found Dean and Heidi waiting for him.

'So?' asked Dean.

'I think we're ok' said Sam.

'Well that wasn't a torture in itself' said Heidi with a sigh 'I gotta go I have to meet some people.' She turned and walked off.

'Friends?' called Dean after her. Heidi said nothing and kept walking.

'Boy friend?' called Dean again. Heidi made a rude gesture over her shoulder and kept walking. Dean laughed slightly.

'Do you find joy in winding her up?' asked Sam. Dean smiled and nodded. Sam rolled his eyes and looked away. He looked up at the roof and noticed a camera.

'What?' said Dean.

'I think I may have found a way to find out who killed that girl' said Sam

'So the school has camera's' said Dean as they sat down in front of many monitors showing various places in the school.

'We gotta be quick the security officer could be back soon' said Sam. He sat down on the chair and looked though a bunch or named tapes.

'Hey' said Dean holding up a tape 'I'm guessing their going to give it to the police officer then.' He chucked it to Sam who pushed it in to the VCR and pressed play. They watched as many students came and went from the bathroom. They watched as Catlin entered the bathroom.

'That's her' said Sam pointing to the screen. They watched for a few minutes while no one entered. After about another few minutes the girl exits but Catlin doesn't.

'And there's our screaming girl' said Dean pointing as Catlin's friend enters the bathroom. Sam rewound the tape and zoomed in.

'So that's our killer' said Dean looking at the face of young Amy.

'Wait I think I've seen her' said Sam 'but I can't think where.'

'With Heidi' said Dean looking at another monitor.

'No I don't think so' said Sam.

'No she's with Heidi now' said Dean pointing at a different monitor. Sam gets up and looks at it.

'Could Heidi have already figured out who it was?' asked Dean.

'No' said Sam 'look their laughing and talking.' Sam watched closely.

'Heads up' said Dean noticing the security officer coming back to his office on one of the monitors. Sam and Dean slipped put of the office without anyone noticing. The bell went and students moved out of their classrooms chatting loudly. Dean and Sam moved into the crowd. They stopped when many of the students went silent. Both Dean and Sam looked around to see that everyone was looking on the one direction. As they tuned and looked for themselves they finally saw the reason for the student's silence. Heidi strutted down the hallway, her friends in a V-shape behind her. All the students around her moved out of her way and let her pass. Dean and Sam looked at each other on shock.

'What is Heidi doing?' asked Dean. Sam had no idea himself. Heidi walked past the boys not noticing them. The boys noticed that when Heidi and her band of followers has passed the corridor when back to normal.

'Not even a day here and she's already on top' said Dean. Sam watched Heidi and noticed Amy walking just behind her. Amy turned her head and looked at Sam. Sam looked away instantly and didn't turn back until he was curtain that Amy wasn't watching him.

'Their nothing special Uncle Bobby their just people' said Heidi on the phone. She had promised to call him and tell him how her first day went. Sam watched Heidi as she paced slowly back and forth in the motel room.

'No, no boy's it's my first day' said Heidi 'and don't think that your off the hook by asking all these questions I still hate you for sending me back there.' Dean walked through the door and handed Sam a beer.

'Who she's talking to?' asked Sam sitting down next to him.

'Bobby' said Sam looking back at his computer 'I found some information on that girl. Her names Amy Hayeds, her family's pretty well know and by the looks of it have quite a bit of wealth.

'Who does?' asked Heidi looking at the boys and holding her phone at her side. The boys hadn't even noticed that she had finished her conversation with Bobby.

'Well we may have found the killer but you're not going to like it' said Sam. Heidi shrugged and smiled.

'I'm sure I can handle it' said Heidi. Sam turned his computer around and showed Heidi the family portrait of Amy and her family.

'But that's Amy' said Heidi 'you don't think … I mean there's no way I was with her all day she wouldn't …' She trailed off at the end as she tried to figure out what to say next. _Damn I hadn't predicted that they would figure it out so fast_ thought Heidi _I thought I would have more time … no … no this is all going wrong._ Heidi looked at the boys then back at the computer screen.

'Are you sure I mean you could be wrong you know' said Heidi. Sam looked at her. We checked the surveillance cameras. Heidi looked at them in shock.

'Hmm even I didn't think of that' said Heidi she smiled again. _Crap I forgot about those no this plan is going all wrong, gah why can't I just kill them and get it over and done with already _she thought trying to keep as straight faced as she could.

'Seems even you boys can come up with good idea's even without me' said Heidi laughing. Sam and Dean looked at her strangely.

'Are you ok?' asked Dean 'you're acting really strange.' Heidi nodded.

'I feel fine, great actually' said Heidi. _Crap, crap, crap what am I going to do? Wait… I can make this still work for me all I have to do it keep the situation to my advantage and I'll be fine._ Heidi gave a nervous laugh.

'Are you sure?' asked Sam 'you went very pale just then. Do you feel sick?' Heidi shook her head. Sam looked at her and started to get up from his seat, when there was a knock on the door. Heidi looked at it hesitantly, then walked over and opened it.

'Hey Heidi' came a voice from the door 'you left this book at school and I thought you might need it.' Heidi reached out her hand and grabbed something.

'Oh thanks Sandra I really need it I didn't even think that I'd left it behind' said Heidi. Sam and Dean looked at the door when she said the name.

'Hey do you wanna hang?' asked Sandra.

'Yeah why not' said Heidi. Heidi threw a book so it landed near her bag that she had placed at one side of the bed.

'I'll just grab my jacket and we can go' said Heidi. She walked to the cupboard and looked for her jacket.

'You're Dean and Sam I'm guessing' said Sandra walking into the room and waving slightly at the boys. The boys looked at a young girl around Heidi's age standing infront of them. She wore a pair of jeans with a white shirt and a handbag swinging at her side.

'Oh yeah, boys Sandra, Sandra boys' said Heidi half paying attention 'hey do you know where my jacket is?'

'Yeah in the floor of the bathroom where you left it' said Sam. Heidi walked into the bathroom.

'Im Dean and this is Sam' said Dean standing up and shaking Sandra's hand 'you're Heidi's friends right?' Sandra nodded.

'We met before' said Sandra 'we were walking and you decided to drop Heidi off with us. Who would have known that we would be come great friends?' Heidi walked over to her and Sandra put her arms around her sideways and hugged her. Heidi responded by hugging back.

'I'm going out I'll be back later' said Heidi.

'Don't be back to late' said Sam.

'Ok' called Heidi from the door. Dean looked in amazement.

'I don't think I've seen her smile this much' said Dean.

'Me neither' said Sam 'maybe it was a good idea to send her to school.' Dean laughed.

'Yeah but we can't keep her there though' said Dean 'she'd die'

Heidi closed the door behind her and looked at Sandra.

'Hug me again and I'll kill you' said Heidi stalking off. Sandra followed.

'I am sorry but in order to make it look realist to those men extremes must be taken' said Sandra.

'Well convince them without having to having to touch me' said Heidi walking off.

'What do we do?' asked Amy walking up to them. They met the others out the front of the Motel. Heidi pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to them.

'The school dance?' they all asked at the same time as they read the notice.

'The school Dance' said Heidi grinning 'the place where all the humans gather to socialize with one another and that means everyone will be there.' Heidi began to walk down the street.

'The way I see it' said Heidi continuing on 'it that if we get the whole school behind me they can attack the boys kill them, then themselves to become part of my army, the boys wont fight back because they're too kind hearted to harm any of them and if they try the crowd will bring them down. Either way they die and I win.' Heidi gave a laugh.

Dean lay on the bed looking through a book, while Sam sat on the phone to Bobby. Dean's phone went off rather suddenly and he jolted a little as he felt it Vibrate.

'Yeah' said Dean rudely.

'Ah Mr. Newnham, its Principle Trivet here, I wish to discuss with you the school dance on this Friday?' said the Principal

'School Dance?' asked Dean.

'Yes it is important that you be there, we need at least 7 teachers at present so that the night may run smoothly' said the Principal 'as it turns out we are a little short on teachers free on that night.'

'You want me to be there to supervise the dance?' asked Dean. Sam hung up the phone from Bobby and looked over at his brother.

'Yes I hope that's ok but it's very important' said the Principal.

'Well …' started Dean

'Great' said the principal 'it's a 7 o'clock start so be there early.' The principal hung up the phone and left Dean sitting there in shock.

'What?' said Sam looking at him.

'The principal has asked me to supervise for the school dance this Friday' said Dean slightly upset by the idea. Sam looked at him and laughed.

'Well' said Dean pissed off 'I've just volunteered you to help.' Sam stopped and looked at him.

'What are you two boys going on about?' asked Heidi walking back through the door.

'You're back early' said Sam.

'It's been about an hour and a half since I left' said Heidi 'you boys don't get out much do you?'

'Are you going to this dance on Friday' asked Dean suddenly. Heidi looked at him and laughed.

'What?… hell no' said Heidi 'I would rather chain myself to a railway track then go to that thing.' Sam looked at her.

'Aren't your friends going?' asked Sam. Heidi nodded.

'So why don't you go and have fun with them?' asked Sam 'Dean's gonna be there anyway'

'Wait your going?' asked Heidi. Dean nodded.

'And so is Sam' said Dean. Sam gave him a look as to say "as if"

'Well this is great' said Heidi 'we can all go together'

'I thought you "would rather chain yourself to a railway track then go to that thing"' said Sam.

'Well that's before I figured out that this could be a way to catch what ever it is that Amy is' said Heidi 'she gonna be there with everyone else and no doubt stuff is going to go down'

'She's gotta point' said Sam. Dean have a moan of annoyance.

'Fine we'll go' he said 'but it's only for the job not socializing.' Sam and Heidi nodded.

Sam and Dean fiddled with their ties infront of the mirror.

'Why do we have to wear a suit?' asked Dean.

'Because you have to dress up for these kinda things' said Heidi walking though the door. She wore the same dress that she wore the night she killed John, although her hair was nicely curled and tied up. She walked over and helped Dean with his tie, as he was struggling with it.

'Why do we have to dress up anyway?' he asked.

'Because this even is an excuse for girls to make themselves look good, and the guys dress up homing to be able to take a girl home and well so on so forth' said Heidi pushing Dean's tie up to his neck.

'Ah a little tight there Heidi' said Dean in a husky voice.

'Sorry' said Heidi turning and walking away. Dean loosened his tie enough to be able to breath. All of them went outside and hopped into the car.

'Keep a watch for anything out of the ordinary' said Heidi hopping out of the car 'I'll stay with Amy the whole night and keep an eye on her and alert you if something happens.' They all walked up the path and into the gym. Heidi departed one way while the boys went another. The night continued on rather uneventful.

'Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please' said the principal 'it is now time to award your King and Queen for tonight.' Everyone became silent. Dean gave a smile.

'Ah I remember when I was named King' said Dean. Sam looked at him and rolled his eyes.

'And your King for tonight is' said the Principal 'Ethan Hade.' Everyone cheered and clapped as Ethan moved up to the stage. Heidi made her way over to the boys.

'Seen anything?' she asked.

'And your Queen for tonight is' said the Principal.

'Nothing so far?' said Sam 'you?'

'Amy hasn't done anything weird apart from her dance moves' said Heidi.

'The winner is Heidi Dooley' said the principal. Everyone cheered and clapped. Heidi tuned and looked stunned. Sam and Dean had the same look she did.

'Well go' said Sam. Heidi moved through the crowd to the stage.

'Who would have thought' said Dean.

'Ladies and Gentlemen your King and Queen' said the principal. Ethan placed his arm around Heidi's hips. Some guys close to the stage whistled.

'Remove your arm before I dislodge it from your arm socket' said Heidi. Ethan with drew his hand quickly as if in pain.

'Now as a special treat' said Heidi stepping up to the microphone 'we have a group singing a wonderful song just for you.' Everyone cheered.

'Well come to the stage the "School Witches"' said Heidi. She stepped off the stage. Both Sam and Dean stood to attention as Sandra, Amy and Beth walked onto the stage.

'This can't be good' said Sam.

'Heidi' shouted Dean trying to get her attention 'Heidi'

'Thank you every much' said Amy talking up lead vocals. Sandra picked up a guitar while Beth picked up a bass guitar.

"Adveho, adveho, appropinquo iam,

Nos teneo quispiam ut mos planto vinco superbus,

Ut vos audio nice quod tardus

Nos mos operor quispiam vos mos non teneo

vos mosfio sub nostrum alica vos mos

Sic audio valde ferreus insquequo

Vos puter ut obscurum ut nos sono

Tunc nos vadum totus suscipio

Sumo in nostrum vinco hostilis singulariter

Quod locus suus in suus vox conicio

Sic appropinquo iam illa lacuna es non inconcessus

Quoniam non sub nostrum alica vos mos operor sicco bidding"

(For the English lyrics please look to the last page)

The girls sang happily.

'Heidi' yelled Dean. Heidi made her way towards them.

'Their witches' said Dean.

'What?' shouted Heidi.

'Their witches' shouted Dean trying to get over the top of the music. The song ended and Heidi and Dean looked around.

'Iuguolo Dean quod Sam Winchester (kill Dean and Sam Winchester)' shouted Amy. Everyone close by Heidi and Dean turned and started to advance on them.

'Ah Sam' shouted Dean 'could use alittle help here.'

'I kinda have my hands full Dean' shouted Sam back. Heidi looked around.

'Run for the door' she shouted. They made a break for it put three students closed the door and guarded it before they had a chance to reach it.

'Damn' said Dean. Heidi looked at the three girls on stage.

'Quod addo mihi caput capitis of Heidi (and bring me the head of Heidi)' shouted Amy. Heidi glared at her. Heidi made her way towards the stage. As she pushed past someone grabbed her. A young girl smiled at her. Heidi punched her and she fell to the floor.

'Heidi what are you doing?' yelled Sam.

'Saving your ass' she shouted back. Sam and Dean moved towards each other.

'Any ideas?' asked Sam.

'Well we could try fighting them' said Dean.

'Dean their kids we can't hit them' said Sam. Dean looked sideways at him.

'Well let's see you come up with something' said Dean.

'Heidi what ever you're gonna do you better do it soon' said Sam. Heidi reached the girls and glared at them.

'You should know I hate people trying to act better than me' said Heidi 'it really does annoy me.' Beth lunged towards her and Heidi moved to the side and punched her so hard in the stomach that the fell to the floor screaming. Heidi pulled something out of the small bag that she brought with her. She held a white crystal infront of Beth.

'So long Kath Grady' said Heidi placing the crystal close to her. Heidi muttered something and the smoke figure of Kath Grady was drawn from the body of Beth and into the crystal in Heidi's hand. Beth dropped to the floor unconscious. Heidi dropped it into her bag and pulled out another. Dean and Sam half watched Heidi and half watch the large group of teens accenting upon them.

'Come on' said Sam running off towards the stage. Dean followed him. They dodged and weaved around the teens. As they reached the stage they saw the smoke figure of Alse Young being draw into another crystal.

'You will ask for our help again' shouted Amy.

'As if' said Heidi 'I think you need some time to think about what you've done.' Heidi muttered again and the smoke figure of Martha Corey was drawn into the crystal in Heidi's hand. When the figure had disappeared every student and teacher in the gym collapsed to the floor.

'I hate witched' said Dean.

'Come on lets go' said Heidi 'they'll be waking up soon.' They all made a way to the door.

'How'd you do that?' said Sam looking at the little figure of Martha Corey in the crystal.

'My dad taught me a little witch craft that's all' said Heidi taking the crystal off him and placing it into a small bag.

'They should be safe in there provided that no one breaks the crystals' said Heidi. Sam looked at Dean.

'What?' said Dean. Heidi smiled at the boys.

'You know I'm kinda sad to leave that school' said Heidi 'but that doesn't mean I wanna go back to school.' Sam and Dean laughed at her.

(English Lyrics to the Latin Song)

Come, come, come close now,

We know something that will make master proud,

As you listen nice and slow,

We'll do something you won't know,

You'll become under our spell you will,

So listen very hard until,

You loose to darkness that we sing,

And then we shall all begin,

To take on our masters enemy one by one,

And place her on her rightful thrown,

So come close now these words are not forbidden,

Because not under our spell you will do out bidding


	9. Night of the Bogeyman

**Ep 9: The night of the Bogeyman**

In Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania a Father placed his daughter into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

'Good night princess' he said kissing her on the forehead. The little girl around, age 7, gave a sweet, innocent smile and accepted the loving kiss from her Father. Before her Father left the room she grabbed his attention again.

'You didn't check under the bed' said the girl looking at her Father pleadingly 'or in the cupboard.' The Father looked at her and sighed.

'You're getting to old to believe in the Bogeyman' said the Father 'you know it's all in your imagination.'

'But Emily said she saw him and he's really' said the girl sitting up.

'She was just trying to scare you darling' said the Father. The daughter gave him another pleading look.

'Fine' he said walking forward and bending down onto the ground, lifts up part off the blanket hanging off the bed and looks underneath.

'Nothing there' said the Father straightening up. He walked over to the cupboard and opened that and peered inside.

'Nothing there either' said the Father walking towards the daughter and sat down on the edge of her bed 'now go to straight to sleep and don't worry. The Bogeyman isn't here.' The daughter lay back down with a smile.

'Night poppet' said the Father and closed the door slightly. The daughter slept peacefully till a thump woke her up at about 2 in the morning. She opened her eyes slightly and saw the cupboard creak open slightly. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and pulled the doona over her head. She heard the door bang on the wall as it opened fully and suffering foot steps across the floor. The daughters breathing became rapid as her heart rate quickened. Her body temperature began to raise and sweat as the unknown thing came closer. Tears slid out from the young girls eyes, as her fear raised higher and higher. The thing reached forward over her and drew back the covers. The girl screamed at the face of the hideous creature that stood before her. She rolled off the bed screaming and made a run for the door.

'Daddy' screamed the girl at the top of her lungs. The creature moved forward and grabbed hold of the girl.

'Daddy … Daddy … Daddy' screamed the girl as the creature dragger her into the cupboard 'Help.' The doors closed behind the creature and everything fell silent again.

'And when I went to her the next morning she was gone' said the Father to two young men in suits.

'And you didn't hear anything?' asked Sam. The Father shook his head.

'Did anything strange happen?' asked Dean 'cold spots, scratching or light flickering?' The Father looked at them both strangely.

'What had that got to do with anything?' asked the Father.

'Well sir' said Heidi walking up 'it's could be a sign of an intruder. The flickering lights could mean they were trying to cut the power and scratching could be they were trying to get into the house someway.' The Father shook his head.

'It was quiet all night, nothing like that' said the Father 'but you think she was abducted?'

'We're just trying to make sure we cover everything sir' said the Sam.

'Well thank you for your time' said Dean.

'You'll tell me if you find anything?' asked the Father 'please she's my little girl.'

'Sure we can' said Heidi with a smile. The three of them left the Father and moved towards a 67 Chevy Impala.

'Why is it I always have to save your asses?' asked Heidi reaching the car 'why not just tell him what you really meant Dean?'

'We didn't ask for your help' said Dean opening the driver's door of the Chevy. Sam had taken his attention back at the Father who was standing there next to family members and officers.

'Sam?' asked Heidi 'hello?' Sam suddenly came to attention, shaking his head slightly and his eye's opening wider.

'Sorry' said Sam 'yes Heidi?' Heidi looked at him with a strange look.

'You ok?' said Heidi 'you looked miles away.' Sam drew his attention back to the Father.

'Oh I understand now' said Heidi looking at the Father as well. Sam looked at her with a small smile.

'We've come across some pretty bad things through our life' said Sam.

'And it never gets any easier' said Dean tapping on the roof.

'It's not that bigger deal' said Heidi 'we find it, kill it, and save thousands of people.'

'It was a kid' said Sam. Dean looked at his brother completely understanding what he really meant.

'Dad would have done the same thing you know' said Dean. He looked at the Father standing in the front lawn. He noticed that the policeman close to him was glancing at the car every now and then, finally when the Father pointed to right at them; he knew that something was up.

'Time to go' said Dean climbing into the front seat. Heidi and Sam looked at the police man coming towards them and understood what Dean meant. They climbed into the car and Dean started the engine.

'Hey wait' yelled the police man. The man ran to the window and knocked on it.

'We were just about to leave' said Dean winding down the window.

'Well it's a good think I caught you' said the police man. Dean glanced at Sam who shook his head slightly.

'What can we do for you?' asked Dean. The police man leaned on the window slightly with his arm resting on the roof of the car.

'We've found something that you may want to look at?' said the police man. The officer escorted them into the house and up into the little girls bedroom.

'We found this just now' said the officer stopping in the door way 'we doubt the Father has seen this.' Dean and Sam walked into the room and looking into the cupboard.

'As you're FBI I thought that you needed to see it' said the officer. Dean walked forward and looking into the now open cupboard. There was an officer or two standing close by examining it. The cupboard was filled with blood. Everything seemed to be painted in it. Dean noticed something read on the back wall and pushed some clothes aside to reveal words written in blood. He whistled for Sam to come look.

'She's not the first and won't be the last' said Sam reading the message on the back wall. Sam looked over to Heidi and gave her a gesture to move closer. Heidi followed while Dean walked forwards and knocked lightly on the back wall. It sounded strong to him, but he still wasn't convinced. He tapped in a few other places before giving up. Heidi smiled at Dean who nodded and winked at Sam.

'Is there anything else that we should know?' asked Dean walked forward and talking the officers' attention away from the open cupboard, positioned them so that they backs were towards Heidi, making it impossible for them to see what she was doing. While their attention was drawn Heidi pulled out a small camera and took a few pictures.

'I don't think so' said one of the officers. Heidi walked into the cupboard and looked around. She looked at the handle and noticed a substance sitting on the door handle. She examined it noticed that the same substance was on the floor as well. She collected some of it into a small plastic bag, like the ones that that evidence gets placed into. Sam cleared his throat and Heidi straightened up with a nod.

'Well if you have anything' said Dean 'please to call.' He handed him a white card with a number on it.

'Lady's first' said a young officer moving out of the way to let Heidi past. He walked behind her quite obviously looking at her butt. Dean noticed this and wasn't impressed with it either.

'Loose something?' asked Dean walking up to him; placing a hand on the young mans shoulder stopping him from walking any further.

'Thank you for your time' said Heidi walking out the door.

'Don't get to ahead of yourself mate' said Dean still glaring at the young officer. Sam stepped onto Dean's foot and smiled before partly pushing him out the door. As they walked towards the can Dean clipped Sam over the back of the head with his hand.

'Ow' said Sam leaning forward a little with the impact.

'What did I say about stepping on my foot?' said Dean.

'By the looks you were about to kill that guy' said Sam punching Dean in the arm.

'I wasn't gonna kill him' said Dean punching back 'why are you so paranoid?'

'Why are you so over protective of Heidi' said punching Dean again.

'I ah-' started Dean but he stopped when he say Heidi leaning on the car watching them.

'Oh how every professional' said Heidi 'beat each other up on the way to the car. You should be grateful no-one was watching.' Heidi reached into her back pocket and pulled out the small bag.

'Found something' said Heidi throwing it to the boys.

'What is it?' asked Sam.

'Sulfur?' asked Dean. Heidi shook her head.

'I don't know what it is but it belongs to what ever the thing is' said Heidi. She smiled and opened the front door.

Sam, Dean and Heidi sat in their motel room surrounded by pages of evidence and book of possible creature that could be the culprit.

'Hey Sam' said Heidi after a large gulp of strawberry milkshake 'what do you think this thing could be? I mean it's not anything that I've sure come across.'

'Maybe a Stringer' said Sam thinking.

'Mort Cposble' said Dean through a mouthful of burger.

'Would you like to try that in English?' asked Sam watching his brother. Dean stopped chewing and swallowed before continuing.

'I said "Not Possible"' said Dean looking from Sam to Heidi then back again 'a Stringer only takes the life force of the victim but leaves the body's behind to die.' Sam thought about this. Sam understood that the only reason his brother knew so much about Stringers, was that Dean let one attacked him when he was little.

'Man some day I'd like a meal that wasn't saturated in fat and tasted like something out of a dump truck' said Dean placing his burger onto his plate.

'What about a Vampire?' asked Heidi.

'A vampire wouldn't waste that much blood not to mention why would they leave the father, he does have more blood then the daughter' said Sam.

'How about something that could possible be it, not just throwing out pointless things' said Dean. Heidi glared at him in anger. How could it be that Dean was telling her off when he wasn't even coming up with any idea's himself.

'Forget it then' said Heidi slamming closed the book in front of her 'see as everything I come up with is wrong I'll leave you two to do the work then.' She stood up, grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

'Where are you going?' called Sam standing up.

'For a walk' yelled Heidi 'I can't stand you anymore.'

'Hey Bobby' said Sam on his phone out side the small motel called Wilkes Barre Lodge close to the edge of town 'it's about Heidi.'

'Is there another problem?' asked Bobby from down the phone. Sam could hear the slight concern in his tone.

'I don't think she's coping so well with us' said Sam 'we… we think that it's best if maybe she goes back with you'

'You know I can't do that' said Bobby 'this case I'm working on I haven't finished it yet and if Heidi found out then-' Sam didn't get to hear the end of Bobby's sentence. Dean grabbed the phone from Sam and held it to his ear.

'Bobby its Dean' said Dean 'if you know who killed her parents then you'll take her back?'

'Yes' said Bobby 'why do you ask?' Dean looked at Sam who gave a small not of approval. He took a deep breath in before continuing.

'We did it' said Dean 'we killed her parents.'

'What do you mean you killed them?' asked Bobby.

'They were possessed back in Fairmont, West Virginia we shot them then exorcised them' said Dean 'neither of them survived.'

Heidi stood at the window of their motel room and watched as Sam and Dean talked on the phone to Bobby.

'Getting a little reckless there' said a voice behind her.

'Say's you' she said not turning around 'I was wondering when you'd show up.' She turned around and folded her arms in front of her.

'Hanging with hunters now are we?' said a young boy sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Well what can I say I guess I just like to fuck with people before I kill them' said Heidi smiling she walked forward and sat down on the edge of the bed keeping her arm crossed in front of her.

'For all the years I've known you, you always were an idiot' said the young boy.

'Eh I don't get to have a lot of fun, and humans are the best way of releasing that tension' she said with a wink 'what do you what Jimmy?'

'We did it' echoed Dean's voice from outside. Heidi turned and looked out the window.

'And now they've told Bobby' said Heidi with a sigh 'no I'm gonna have to keep him quiet.' Heidi stood up and walked over to Jimmy.

'Do me a favor and keep him quite for the time being, will you' said Heidi placing one hand onto Jimmy and clicker her fingers.

'We're sorry' said Dean. He hadn't wished to tell anyone about it, especially not Bobby, but his concern for Heidi got the better of him.

'If I were there I would hit the both of you over the back of the head' said Bobby. Dean stopped and looked a little stunned by this. This reaction was not at all the one he had pictured himself getting.

'You boys really are niggets' said Bobby 'Heidi's parent-' Bobby's voice cut out after that.

'Bobby?' asked Dean suddenly looking up 'Bobby!' Sam looked at him surprised by his brother's sudden outburst.

'I'm sorry but the person you are trying to reach is otherwise "engaged" please try again later' came the voice of Jimmy. The phone went dead and Dean stood there stunned.

'What is it?' asked Sam with a look of concern on his face. Sam knew that when ever someone repeated a name with the same force as Dean had that nothing good could come from it.

'It's Bobby I think something has happened to him' said Dean. A high pitched scream cut through the silent night surprising the boys. Heidi threw open the door as many others did who were staying at the motel. A young girl, about the age of 5, ran past the front of the motel and continued to run down the street.

'Hey wait' yelled Dean going after the girl. Heidi ran back into the room and returned with her duffle bag.

'What's that for?' asked Sam as they began to run after Dean.

'We have not idea why this could be' said Heidi having trouble holding onto the duffle bag 'I ain't going in there naked.' Not far up ahead Dean had managed to catch up with the girl.

'Calm down' said Dean over and over holding onto the girl. Many of the people around suspected that Dean was the cause of this girls screaming.

'Its ok' said Heidi looking around at the small crowd that had formed 'she's my little sister. We played a little joke on her and she took it a little too hard.' Some of the people nodded and moved away, others were not so easily convinced.

'It took her' screamed the girl. Heidi walked up to the little girl, dropped her duffle bag and hugged her tight, pressing her close to her body and quieting her howls. The little girl clung to Heidi even though she was a complete stranger.

'Come on lets go home' said Heidi leading the girl back down the street.

'You should be ashamed of yourselves' said an old man on the pavement 'youth these days always causing trouble.' Sam walked up to Heidi's bag and slung it over his shoulder. All of them walked a little way up away from the crowd before they thought it safe to talk. The young girl was still howling, but with Heidi's comfort quieted a little.

'Where do you live?' asked Heidi picking up the girl and sitting her on her hip.

'The big house on the corner' sobbed the little girl. She pointed out a large house not that far up the street.

'Now tell us what you saw?' asked Heidi placing the girl onto the ground and kneeling down in front of her.

'It got Suzy' sobbed the little girl.

'Who's Suzy?' asked Dean. Heidi wiped a few tears from the young girl's eyes.

'She's my big sister' said the young girl 'it was a big scary monster, it took her while I was sleeping and dragged her into the cupboard'.

'Good enough for me' said Dean pulling out a hand gun from the back of his pants. The little girl looked at it in fear and began to cry again. Heidi tried to hush her and hugged her again.

'Dean put the gun away' she said calmly and sweetly 'you see these boys, they're gonna get rid of the big scary monster ok? I have to talk to them about something so you're gonna stay here and not move till I get back ok?' The young girl nodded and looked up at the boys.

'Are you monster extralastons' said the young girl obviously trying to say the word extermination.

'The best in the business' said Dean with a grin on his face. Heidi led the boys away and took her duffle bag from Sam. She opened it up revealing 3 shotguns, bullets, 2 hand guns and 2 bottles of holy water.

'No wonder it was so heavy' said Sam looking at the contents of the bag. Heidi picked up 2 shot guns and threw them at the boys as well and a few extra bullets that they stuffed in to their pockets.

'If you guys get into trouble call me ok?' said Heidi straightening up. Both Sam and Dean nodded.

'I mean it' said Heidi.

'We know' said Dean beginning to walk away. Heidi turned to leave but Sam grabbed her by the arm.

'See if you can get anymore information out of her' said Sam referring the young girl 'if she gives us a description of it them we might know what we were up against.'

'Sam, come on' called Dean from the front door of the house. Sam took one last look at Heidi before walking off. Sam had a suspected that Heidi was hiding something, what he didn't know was why. It's had been nearly 6 month since they first met, so they'd all grow to know one another. The boys had learnt how to act around Heidi, most of the time anyway, and Heidi had learnt not to push the boys beyond their point. However over the past few days Sam seemed to notice a change in her, she didn't seem to be acting the way she always did. With this on Sam's mind he grew more and more suspicious of Heidi. He'd tried to confront Dean about it a few times in the past but he's brother seemed convinced that he was seeing things and to let it go.

'Sam' said Dean breaking Sam's concentration 'what's wrong with you I just called you four times and you didn't respond.'

'Huh?' said Sam still dazed by his day dreaming. Dean shook his head and began to walk upstairs.

'I said "come have a look at this"' said Dean calling back down to Sam. While Sam had been day dreaming Dean had processed to look throughout the house for whatever it was that attacked the young girl and her family.

'Both parents are gone' said Dean walking into the master bedroom. Sam looked over at the open cupboard.

'Are those scratch marks' said Sam bending down and looking at ten long marks in the wooden look that went from the doorway to under the bed..

'Yep' said Dean 'looks like they were dragged away.' Sam lay on the ground and looked under the bed.

'There's something under there' said Sam straightening up again. Both Sam and Dean moved the bed away and leant it up against the wall, to reveal a messaged written in blood.

'"To bad, so sad"' read Sam aloud. Both the boys looked at it before noticing the small air duck close to the wall.

'That's not big enough for a person' said Dean looking at it.

'Not in one piece anyway' said Sam. He looked closely at the air duct and noticed a substance all around it.

'Hey' said Sam bending down and looking at it more closely 'that's the same stuff Heidi pulled from the last victims place'. Dean walked over to the cupboard and looked inside.

'It's here too' said Dean looking around. He look upwards and noticed the man whole was slightly uncovered. He whistled for Sam to come to him.

'Give us a boost' said Dean showing Sam the man hole. Sam linked his hand together and Dean placed his foot onto it. Sam raised him high enough to get Dean's head and shoulders up through to the roof. Dean pulled out a small light and looked around the roof.

'Anything?' asked Sam from below him. Dean had moved his feet so they were on Sam's shoulders.

'A bunch of Christmas decorations and furniture but that is nothing here … wait' said Dean shining the torch around the man whole to reveal more of the substance.

'What is it?' asked Sam.

'There's more of that stuff up here' said Dean. He tried to get a closer look at it but couldn't seem to reach it.

'What are you boys doing?' said someone entering that room. Sam turned around forgetting that he was holding onto Dean and fell back slightly with surprise leaving Dean hanging on just above him. He hung there for a few seconds before falling to the ground with a large crack. Heidi couldn't help but giggle at the sight Dean falling from the roof and Sam having to dive out of the way.

'Ow' said Dean placing one hand onto his head and pulling himself off the ground.

'What are you doing here?' asked Sam clearly surprised by the fact that Heidi was in the room.

'Maria wanted to get a teddy bear or stuffed toy or something' said Heidi looking around the room 'remind me never to employ become a cleaner.' Dean dusted himself off and shrugged.

'You find out anything from the girl?' asked Dean.

'Maria' said Heidi 'she said it was the Boogey Man.'

'The Boogey Man?' asked Sam. Heidi nodded she was about to process continue to explain when a Police Officer came though the door, gun raised and pointing at all three of them.

'Put you're hangs up' yelled the Officer. All three of them wheeled around in shock.

'Fuck' said Heidi looking at the gun aimed at them.

'Just take it easy' said Dean taking a step forward. The Officer switched his aim to Dean.

'Stay back' yelled the Officer. Dean put up his hands and stepped back again.

'Maria?' called the Officer.

'In here' called Maria from down the hall 'come play with me.' There was something about her voice that didn't seem quite right to Sam. The Officer moved towards the room gun still aimed.

'Wait that's not a good idea' said Sam suddenly 'that isn't Maria.' Unfortunately it was too late; the Officer ignored Sam and moved into the bedroom. The Officer looked around and noticed that Maria was not in the room.

'Under the bed' called Maria again' the Officer leant down on hid hands and knees and lifted the sheet. The second his face touched the floor two hands reached out and dragged him under the bed.

'What do you mean that isn't Maria?' asked Heidi. Her question was answered by the yell of the Officer. They were about to run out of the room when the cupboard door flung open and something grabbed a hold of Sam.

'Dean' yelled Sam grabbing onto the door frame of the cupboard. Dean spun around and grabbed his brothers' hand.

'Heidi shoot' shouted Dean.

'I can't get a clean shoot' said Heidi 'I'll hit Sam.' Dean placed one foot onto the wall and pulled with all his might. Sam's hand began to slip from Dean's grip till finally Sam slipped completely. Dean fell backwards while the cupboard door slammed shut. Dean jumped to his feet and fiddled with the door handle trying to force it open.

'Sam!' yelled Dean banging on the door 'Sam!'

Sam woke hanging with is hands above his head. There were cuts all down his arm and on his face, trails of dry blood evident on his skin. He lifted his head slowly and looked around the bleak, damp, dip looking cave. He looked up at his tightly bound hands and heaved downwards on them, trying desperately to get free.

'It's no use' said a voice next to him. In the dim light of the cave Sam saw the face of the officer that they had only met recently.

'I already tried that already' said the officer. Sam looked around the cave again.

'What's you name?' asked Sam.

'Peter' said the officer 'Peter Dussel.'

'I'm Sam, Sam Winchester' said Sam. Although Peter was an officer of the law, he still saw that with Peter was in the same circumstances as him he doubted that Peter would pull the law out on him.

'Don't panic my brother will find us-'

'No one's coming to save you' came a voice out of the dark. Sam looked around for the source of the voice but with it being so dark his vision was limited. It wasn't until the creature stepped into the light that Sam saw what it was. A man stood before him, smiling, some what happy to have captured more than just a child. Half of the man's body seemed to be covered in patches of rotting, puss ridden soars. His mere appearance seemed revolting, like nothing Sam had seen before.

'Sammy Winchester' said the man 'I've heard so much about you, and before you ask no I'm not a demon, I'm what little kiddies like to call the Bogey Man. Those cute, succulent kids have quite an imagination don't they?' He gave a laugh of pleasure that echoed around the dark cave.

'You're brother won't find you' continued the man 'we're out to far that no one will be able to find you.

'There is only so many places he could be' said Dean speeding down the street.

'Dean, calm down' said Heidi 'you need to slow down or you'll kill us.' Dean turned the wheel and power slid around the corner speeding up more.

'For fuck sake Dean Stop!' yelled Heidi 'speeding around the town and nearly killing us is not going to help Sam.' Dean looked at her and realized she was being serious. He slowed down and pulled over in front of a large building.

'What are we doing here?' asked Heidi getting out of the car.

'We're gonna find out what the hell this thing is' said Dean walking up the front path.

'At a University?' asked Heidi running to catch up with him 'but what about Sam? We have to help him.'

'Sam would be doing the same thing' said Dean 'we find out what this thing is then we go and kill it. If we run in there guns blazing then we're as good as dead and that doesn't help anyone.' Heidi had to stop in shock.

'Why Dean I believe you actually thought this out' said Heidi. Dean stopped and looked back at her.

'Sam maybe my brother but I know that he'll do fine without me, he's done it before and he can do it again.' Heidi could tell that Dean didn't like the idea of leaving Sam helpless where ever he was, but he had a point and although it hurt him to say it he knew that he's brother didn't need him as much as he once did.

'Where did you find this?' asked a woman in a white lab coat. Heidi looked sideways at Dean.

'Can you tell us what it is?' asked Dean. He wanted to know quickly so he could go and help his brother.

'Well it's rotting skin' said the woman 'but this is nothing I've ever seen before and it's not in any book. That's why I asked where you got it from. Where was that again?'

'So it's not alive?' asked Heidi. She was trying to avoid answering the question at all costs.

'Yes what ever it is the host is dead, however the disease cells are still alive consuming it even though the host is dead' said the woman 'but what makes it even stranger is that it seems to be regressing then growing again.' This completely confused both Heidi and Dean.

'Well thanks a lot' said Dean. He'd heard enough and wanted to move on quickly. Heidi was about to grab the sample when Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

'Wha- Dean we can't just leave it here' said Heidi trying to keep up with Dean's quick steps.

'I know what it is and I know how to kill it' said Dean opening the door to the impala. He reached over the back and grabbed his fathers' journal.

'Dad had a small bit of information on the Bogey man in here somewhere' said Dean.

'You can't actually think it's real' said Heidi staring at Dean as if he was stupid 'it's a legend that isn't real.'

'Sam and I have come up against things that we thought couldn't possibly be real but they were so I'm not ruling out any possibilities.' Dean flicked from page to page scanning it looking for anything that could possibly help with their rescue.

'A few yeas ago the same thing happened in a small town in North Carolina. Children when missing massive amounts dropped off the face of the earth. There's only a few so far in this town so what ever it is its just getting started.'

'Well that doesn't really help us 'said Heidi 'don't happen to say what kills it does it?' Dean read a little more down before responding.

'Apparently you pour salt on its head, pull it off and burn the body' said Dean 'I hate messy jobs.'

'There isn't going to be a messy job if we have no idea where it is' said Heidi 'legend says it lives under your bed and in your cupboard. That doesn't help very much.' Heidi had a point, with no was of knowing where this Bogey Man in they have no way of saving Sam. Heidi thought of a few seconds before snapping her fingers. She turned around and leaned over the back, returning to her seat with Sam's laptop.

'I'm sure he won't mind me using it' said Heidi beginning to tap on the keyboard.

'What are you doing?' asked Dean.

'Give me you're phone' said Heidi holding out her hand. Dean gave it willingly.

'Hi there, my son snuck out with some friends last night and didn't tell me and he isn't back so I was hoping that you could help me' said Heidi who paused for a moment as the person spoke 'I have tried that but you see he forgot to take his medication and if her doesn't get it then' Dean watched as Heidi seemed very confident in lying.

'Yeah I just need the code please' said Heidi 'thank you very much have a good day.' She spun the laptop around showing Dean a map of the city and a small blinking dot in the middle of Lackawanna State Forest.

Sam continued to hang there while waiting for his brother. The Bogey Man seemed amused in the men's pain. Sam could seem to keep his eyes off this creature, watching everything it did.

'How'd you get like that?' he asked finally. The creature looked at him.

'Don't talk to it' whispered the officer as the creature came close to them.

'I didn't choose to be like this you know' spat the creature 'the Bogeyman isn't just a creature of its own, it's a disease.' Sam looked at the creature confused.

'I was once like one of these children, many hundreds of years ago' said the creature 'I was taken by a Bogeyman one night and infected me with whatever it has, infecting every victim before it consumes them.'

'Like an insurance thing?' said Sam understanding what he creature meant. The officer looked sideways at Sam.

'I don't understand' said the officer.

'It mean that even if we kill this Bogeyman the disease will grow and consume one of the victims therefore making them into the new Bogeyman' said Sam.

'So we could be infected right now?' asked the officer in a slight panic.

'I don't do it till I need to feed' said the creature 'that reminds me.' He stood up and left the room.

'He's just like me' said Sam.

'Pardon' asked the officer. Sam was about to elaborate on what he meant when an ear splitting scream filled the cave that was silenced by as bone breaking crunch. The officer shut his eyes tight and sobbed.

'Where now?' asked Dean speeding down Bear lake rd, state route 2016 gaining closer to where Sam was being kept. Heidi looked down at the laptop while clinging for dear life and the impala flew over bumps in the road.

'Don't you think-' said Heidi half being thrown off her seat

'Where now?' spat Dean. He'd been on edge ever since Heidi had found the co-ordinates of where Sam had been.

'Turn up Pittson Rd' said Heidi pointing out in front 'now!' Dean turned down the street and sped up till Heidi told him to slow down.

'Turn up here' said Heidi pointing to a small over grown track. Dean turned off the car and got out.

'Looks the rest in on foot' said Dean opening the boot. He pulled out three strange looking gasoline tank, shot guns and a machete or two. Heidi threw a duffle bag into the ground and shoved on everything that Dean gave her. Dean slammed the boot shut and picked up the duffle bag.

'Promise you won't do anything stupid' said Heidi looking up at Dean.

'Promise' said Dean with a small smile. He took off followed by Heidi.

Heidi and Dean ran for as long as they could but as the laptop was large and hard to juggle without getting damaged they thought it best to leave it behind. Heidi on the other had memorized to follow the track and pointed Dean in the exact direction.

'It's down the track here' said Heidi stopping to catch her breath. Dean on the other hand found it difficult to stay in the one place.

'How far' asked Dean.

'Well I guess to the end of the track is about another 5 to 10 mins depending on how far we go then I think it was east towards where every it is' said Heidi. She leant forward placing her hands onto her knees and breathing in deeply.

'Right' said Dean taking off again.

'Dean, wait!' yelled Heidi straightening up and sprinting after him. They ran further down the path panting with exhaustion but Dean was persistent on getting his brother back. They were close to where the cave was when an ear splitting scream filled the trees. The sun had to begun to sink when Heidi and Dean had left town so now it was almost dark and made it rather difficult to see.

'Where did that come from?' asked Heidi looking around. The scream continued to echo around the trees.

'This way' said Dean taking off in a direction. Through the help of his father he had learnt to be able to pin point noises, quite useful when tracking or being hunted by something. As they reached the mouth of the cave Dean dumped the duffle bag and pulled out the salt and a shot gun.

'You go find Sam and I'll distract the Bogeyman' said Dean. He gave Heidi a weird look and said 'and that will never ever sound normal.' Before Heidi could protest Dean ran into the dark cave.

'Yeah and I'm suppose to find Sam in the dark?' whispered Heidi 'stupid Winchester boy.'

'Hey ugly' yelled Dean 'where are you? I know you're here. Hello? Don't you know the older the meat the better it tastes? Come and get me you fucking bastard.' Heidi moved through the cave trying to discover where Sam was being held. She soon found him hands bound and head hanging.

'Sam' said Heidi running towards him and stumbling forward landing on her knees in front of him. She looked up at his dirty, blood ridden face.

'Sam' whispered Heidi quietly. She could be certain if her was dead or not 'Sam say something to me.' She nudged him but when he didn't respond a smile spread across her face.

'Stupid Winchester boy' whispered Heidi again and turned to leave. Sam flicked his head up and stared at Heidi.

'Who are you?' asked Sam. Heidi turned and looked at him in shock. The smile had disappeared from her face and was replaced by a look of concern.

'Sam' she said running forward 'Sam talk to me.' Sam tried to pull away.

'Who are you?' he yelled.

'It's me Heidi' said Heidi starting to pull on the rope around his wrists 'Dean's trying to distract the Bogeyman so I can get you out of here.'

'You're not Heidi' said Sam 'you're something else, I know you are'

'Sam it is me' said Heidi giving up on the hands. She pulled out her pocket knife and cut him free. Sam fell to the ground with a grunt. Heidi cut down the officer before moving towards Sam. Heidi tried to pull him up onto his feet but he pulled away and stumbled backwards.

'If you're Heidi then why did a smile of victory spread across your face when you thought I was dead?' said Sam glaring at her. Heidi took this by surprise, she'd never thought that Sam could gave possibly been faking it.

'Tell me who are you?' yelled Sam again.

'Sam, are you ok?' asked Dean coming through the entrance that Heidi had. He head young Maria unconscious in one arm and draped over his shoulder, shot gun in the other hand.

'She's not Heidi' said Sam moving towards Dean.

'He's delirious' said Heidi looking at both the boys with pleading eyes. Sam ripped the shot gun out of Dean's hand and pointed it at Heidi.

'Sam!' yelled Dean making a reach for the shotgun but Sam pulled away and elbowed him in the stomach.

'Please Sam' said Heidi beginning to cry 'Sam please it's me … it's me.' Sam lowered the gun slightly. Heidi fell onto her knees and looked up at him a few tears starting to slid down her face.

'Sam, look out!' screamed Heidi as a figure emerged out of the darkness and grabbed Sam pinning his arms at his side.

'Take Maria and the officer and meet us at the car' said Dean running towards Heidi and passing Maria to her.

'Dean, don't be an idiot' said Heidi hugging Maria close to her.

'Do as you're told and get the fuck outta here' said Dean. Heidi could see that he didn't her to get hurt. Heidi nodded slightly and ran from the cave the officer not far behind her.

'And I so wanted to watch them get killed' said Heidi reaching the mouth of the cave. She looked back and heard a shot go off. Dean held the gun out on front of him. Sam had sprung to his side when the bullet had hut the Bogeyman in the head, forcing him backwards and away from Sam. Dean shot bullet after bullet pushing it further and further back.

'So how do we kill it?' asked Sam pointing the shotgun Heidi had left on the ground at the creature.

'Pour salt on his head, cut it off them burn the remains' said Dean watching as the Bogeyman sunk to the ground.

'Ok you have to be kidding me right?' said Sam looking at his brother as if he was stupid. Dean moved forward and poured a bag of salt onto its head, and watched it scream in pain. Sam watched in disbelief. The Bogeyman writhed in pain, tossing and turning and yelping like an animal in pain. The Bogeyman stopped for a spit second and grabbed a hold of Dean, pulling him to the ground and punching him a few times in the face. Dean tried to force the Bogeyman off him but the grip was too tight. The Bogeyman lifted the upped part of his body to full height to give Dean one final hit when, Sam ran forward and with one strong swing of his arm cut the head right off the Bogeyman's shoulders. The rolled off landing on top of Dean as the body fell to one side.

'Thanks' said Dean pushing the head off him in disgust. Sam helped out a hand and helped him up. Both the boys dragged the body out of the cave and set it alight.

'Hey Sam' asked Dean staring in to the flames. Sam looked at him brother expectantly.

'Why did you think there was something wrong with Heidi?' asked Dean still not looking at Sam.

'I don't know but there's something about her' said Sam looking at the flames himself 'there's something about her that I just can't trust. First she wants this bag from a book that could do god knows what, every situation we're in with her we nearly die, and when you sent her to recue me she smiled when she thought I was dead and whispered "Stupid Winchester boy".' Dean looked at his brother in surprise. He'd had no idea that all this was going in his head, and sadly to him seemed to make sense.

'We nearly die in every time we take a case it's a risk and you know it. How do you know she's after this page?' asked Dean. Even Sam couldn't answer this. A lot of his accusations were based on if's and but's, he had no hard evidence of anything. San stood there in silent defeat.\

'Thank you for your help' said the officer in front of Maria's house the next morning.

'Anytime' said Dean. Heidi hugged Maria tight.

'Bye bye little one' said Heidi 'look after yourself.' Maria smiled and hugged the boys as well.

'Oh' she said as her face dropped and ran into the house. They all watched her as she cam out a moment later.

'Mummy and Daddy wanted you to have this' said Maria handing an envelop to Dean. He opened it and read a small letter that was enclosed, while handing the rest over to Sam.

'Mummy said that is I was to see the Winchester boys before they did I was to give you this' said Maria.

'Did you know Donna and Logan?' asked the officer. Sam and Dean looked at him in shock.

'Well let's just say they have the same job description' said Sam with a small smile. After a few goodbyes they left the quite free town.

'Hey Sam?' asked Heidi a little down the road 'would you really have shot me?' Sam didn't answer cause truthfully even he didn't know.


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode 10: A Scream That Can Kill **

A woman sat patiently reading a novel with "Banshee Rising" printed across the cover; as the woman's eyes skimmed the pages. She stopped as she abruptly head a sound come from somewhere up stairs. Her elderly mother was sleeping peaceful as a figure emerged at the top of the landing. A white transparent young maiden stood in a white flowing gown that moved to a breeze that was non existent. The maiden moved along the landing to the elderly mother's bed watching the slow movement of the sheets, as they rose and fell. The elderly mother stirred as the room temperature dropped a few degrees. Her eyes widened as they fell to the figure mouth opening to form a scream. Unfortunately the figures deafening scream drowned out anything else from being heard. Upon hearing the scream the woman who was reading raised to her feel, causing the book to fall onto the ground.

'Mum … Mum, are you ok?' she yelled running up the stairs and flinging open the door in panic. She stopped dead staring that the white transparent figure in the room. Her eyes fell onto her dead mother that lay half out the bed. By the way that her body sat it looked like she was midway out of escaping before she died. The woman stepped back trying to make an escape of her own, but a cold hand landed on her shoulder as she turned and screamed.

'First victim aged late 60's early 70's bleeding from the mouth, nose, ears and eyes could possibly have died from a heart attack or a stroke,' said a man throwing a white sheet over the face of the elderly woman. The man walked away from the two other men, who were with him, to another table. Dean stopped mid step to lift the sheet again, taking a picture quickly with his phone before following.

'Second victim aged late 40's' said the man throwing the sheet off the woman's face, 'bleeding from the eyes, mouth, ears and nose much the same as the first victim, cause of death unknown.' The man threw the sheet back on and crossed his arms in annoyance.

'Any other markings, bruises, cuts, organs missing?' asked Sam casually scribbling notes onto a small book. The man looked at both the men curiously before flipping through a few pages of the file in his hand.

'Well there is slight bruising on victim two from her fall bu-'

'She fell?' asked Dean interrupting the man so he couldn't go any further.

'Well usually Mr. Dalton, when one usually drops dead they tend to drop … literally' said the man looking up at the clock. Sam couldn't help but smile at the man's comment.

'Listen this is cutting into my lunch break. I only have an hour a day so if you wanna come bac-'

'No, I think that's all we need' said Sam nodding to Dean. He led the man towards the door.

'If anything comes up please let us know, you've been a large help' said Sam patting him slightly on the back. While Sam distracted the man Dean pulled out his phone again and snapped a shot of victim two's face before covering it.

'Have a nice day' said Dean walking past and out the door. As they left they noticed a young woman signing something before entering the room they had just left.

'Something tells me he wanted more then a snack' said Dean eyeing the woman's ass.

Heidi sat waited happily flicking through pages in a book on the boot of the impala; occasionally sipping from the strawberry milkshake that sat next to her.

'You think you can print these out?' asked Dean placing the phone onto the book infront of her.

'Sure … all I gotta do is find a place and we're in business' she said taking the phone with a grazed hand. Heidi had somehow come back with "battle scars" from their last hunt. Heidi looked down at the phone and scrolled through the pictures.

'Ugh that's not a nice look' she said holding the phone a little more away from her 'I prefer a clean job makes it easier to cover up.' She finished with a laugh to show the boys that it was meant to be a joke. Sam looked worriedly at the cuts and bruises visible under the tank top she wore. Heidi saw him glancing from cut to cut and smiled sadly.

'You worry about me too much you know that' said Heidi planting a soft kiss on his cheek 'I'm a hunter; it's only natural that I get cuts like these.'

'Well when you two are done making out, I'd like to talk about the case' said Dean smiling at Sam when he moved awkwardly at the comment he made. Heidi smiled widely and placed a quick kiss onto Dean's cheek.

'You're just jealous that he got one first' said Heidi leaning against the car; drinking from her milkshake again.

'Now my next stop in this fabulous investigation would be the victim's house … maybe there's something there?' said Heidi

'This place is cold' said Dean walking in through the front door.

'Not normal for a house considering the temperature outside' said Sam following behind. Heidi closed the door and leant against it with a sigh.

'What do you expect? It was a Banshee … it's a ghost … ghosts make placed cold' she said sliding a finger over the table close by.

'What makes you think that's it's a Banshee?' asked Dean looking at Heidi curiously, 'there's no evidence of it being one?'

'EMF is going crazy' said Sam referring to the buzzing device on his hands.

'There's your evidence' said Heidi pointing to Sam.

'Just because there's EMF, and the temperature is low doesn't mean that it's a Banshee' said Sam, turning around to look at Heidi 'Banshee's are from Ireland and are more a death omen then a killer. They scream to signal that someone, in the house hold is going to die … not to kill them themselves. It's more likely to be a malevolent spirit or something'

'Look I've dealt with things like this before, I know what it is; trust me it's a Banshee' said Heidi walking into the next room.

'Before? I've never heard of a case like this happen before?' said Sam following after Heidi.

'And you hear about every little case in the whole country do you?' came Heidi's sarcastic voice from the other room.

'Dean' whispered a voice close by. Dean turned to Sam thinking the voice had come from him, but was stunned when he realised he was the only one in the room.

'Dean I told you she will be your downfall' spoke the voice louder this time. Dean spun around trying to find the source. A figure of his father appeared in front of him.

'Dean, why do you still trust her? You don't seem to understand she is dangerous for you both' said John trying to sound calm. He had tried to protect his family a lot when he was alive, but due to be obsessed with finding one daemon, he had left the responsibility to his eldest son Dean. Dean knew he was referring to Heidi, but still couldn't see what was so wrong with that girl. Sam, and now his father, were accusing her of something he clearly couldn't see.

'Please Dean I beg you don't trust her' said John reaching out for his son, 'I don't wanna risk loosing you again.' Dean stared at his father unable to move, unable to think.

'Dean you find any-.' Sam stopped dead, mouth still open half way through forming the other word, as his eyes fell on the figure of his father. John turned to his youngest and smiled. He vanished a few seconds before Heidi entered the room pouting slighting and looking severely bored.

'Well there was nothing where I was, how 'bout you boys?' asked Heidi looking at the boys in turn but only receiving a blank stare and silent reply.

'So?' she said placing her hands on her hips.

'So?' asked Dean looking at her questionably. Heidi rolled her eyes.

'There was nothing found in these rooms either' said Sam understanding what Heidi meant. Even though he was as shocked as his brother, he was more on the ball then Dean.

'Well what do we do now?' asked Heidi looking around the room, 'we've cased the joint and come up with nothing sooo… does that mean me leave?' Heidi looked from brother to brother hopefully. She'd become more and more restless the more they travelled around. Not because she was becoming bored by the job but that she was getting impatient on the task that she wished to finish quickly. Everything was talking so long to prepare, she had many thoughts of just slaughtering where they stood so the task would be done already.

'I thought you said it was a Banshee before' said Sam looking at her sternly.

'Well I can be wrong every once in a while … not everyone is as perfect as you Sam' said Heidi rudely. Sam shook his head and left the room.

'I've already checked… there' shouted Heidi after Sam. She sighed and turned back to the older brother.

'I might as well be invisible' said Heidi. Dean simply looked at Heidi blankly deep in thought. The sound of her clearing her throat flicked Dean out of his trance like state. It took him a little time before he realised he'd been staring at Heidi's chest. The look on Heidi's face told him that he'd been out for a while, and wasn't impressed.

'Get a nice view?' she asked malice practically dripping off her every word.

'Huh?' said Dean averting his eyes from her cold stare 'sorry I was lost in thought.' Heidi growled, turning her back to him and popping one hip out.

'You brothers are the same in so many ways' said Heidi looking out the window. She could hardly believe her eyes as she noticed a familial figure standing grinning at her. She immediately tensed and glared back. She was quite willing to lunge through the window and strangle the traitor, but was stopped by an ear splitting scream and a yell of pain. Heidi wheeled around and stared at Dean who was looking back at her with much the same expression.

'Sam' he yelled before taking off out of the room. Heidi turned back around to see the figure had disappeared.

'Kita' growled Heidi before strolling after Dean. She seemed unfazed by the scream for she knew it was the banshee who had produced it.

'Sam' yelled Dean from somewhere up stairs. Heidi hung near the bottom of the stairs inspecting her already clean finger nails. _I can't be bothered banshee can kill them then they're outta my way_ thought Heidi. It wasn't until Dean called for her that she ran up the stairs towards them. Dean cradled Sam in his lap blood trails from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth much like the previous victims.

'Call an ambulance' yelled Dean struggling to keep back tears. Heidi pulled out her phone and dialed.

'Ah hello … ambulance please … it's my brother he's … yes 34 Lincoln Street … name? … Jasmine… thank you.' Heidi let the phone fall from her hand and hit the ground hard when she'd hung up.

'Hang on Sam it'll be ok' said Heidi starting to sob. She brushed a hand over Sam's hair.

'You have to be ok.'

'You gave us quite a scare there you know … don't do that again. We were so worried about you.' Heidi hung onto Sam's hand tight as he slept peacefully in the hospital bed. The Ambulance had gotten there just in time. Sam was now stable and sleeping off what had happened to him.

'How'd he doing?' asked Dean standing at the door way watching Heidi talk to his younger brother.

'The doctor said he'll be fine in a few days … they just need to make sure he doesn't go backwards. It was a close call any longer and we would have lost him.' Heidi squeezed Sam's hand tight making her knuckles go white.

'I'm gonna go back to the house and see if I can find anything' said Dean. Heidi stared at him with blank eyes, but gave him a small smile. Dean nodded and left to room. Halfway down the hall he heard someone call his name. He turned around to find Heidi running towards him.

'Be careful' she said flinging her arms around him and hugging him tight 'I've grown to like you boys and I don't wanna risk loosing you too … look after yourself and don't be reckless.' She pulled away and walked back towards Sam's room. Dean stared after her before turning back around determined to find the banshee and remove it from the house. Heidi let herself to be developed into thought as she made the short trip back. _There is no way that I'm letting Kita kill those boys … that title is mine and mine alone _thought Heidi.

'Fucking Winchester boys' said Heidi strutting into the room 'you know I should have just waited a little longer and at least one boy would be outta my hair.' Sam opened his eyes and watched Heidi pace backwards and forwards.

'Stupid father … stupid banshee … stupid job' said Heidi kicking the chair close to her so that it hit the wall with a hard thump.

'Heidi?' asked Sam softly. Heidi's heart leapt and she heard her name being uttered.

'Sam' she said and ran towards him landing softly on the bed and hugging him tightly 'don't do that again ok? Don't scare us like that you … you idiot' said Heidi pressing her face into his chest. Sam could hear the tears in her voice and the dampness slowly working it's was through to his chest.

'I'm sorry' said Sam putting a weak arm around her 'but like you said we're hunters stuff like this is just in the job description.' Heidi didn't answer and just buried her face deeper into his chest.

'I didn't even know what I'm meant to be looking for?' said Dean scouting around the house again 'we didn't find anything the first time so why would I-'

'You could try looking for the bones you know?' said a voice from behind Dean. Dean spun around and met the face of a young girl.

'Who are you?' said Dean pointing his gun at her.

'Relax big boy I'm a hunter just like you,' said the girl calmly with her hands above her head 'my name is Kita, I was passing through this town when I thought there was a job. I didn't know it was already taken.'

'Kita, huh?' said Dean lowering his gun a little 'the names Alex.' He gave Kita a hello nod; still not trusting her enough to actually become too friendly.

'So what you looking for?' asked Kita smiling widely 'do you need any help?' Kita seemed to be acting more like a 10 year old then the 24 year old she looked like. Dean chose to ignore her and proceeded inside; leaving Kita by herself.

'Hey wait' called Kita after him 'I can help you know.'

'I don't need your help' said Dean with his back still towards her and continued walking.

'Maybe you'll want some help with Heidi then' said Kita strutting behind him. Dean immediately stopped and looked at her.

'You know Heidi?' asked Dean looking her straight in the eye.

'In a way yes' said Kita 'Heidi and I have know each other much longer then you have … you could say she's like a mother to me.' Dean looked at Kita confused. There was an obvious age difference between them, so how could Heidi be seen as the mother? _Sisters would be more appropriate_ thought Dean. Kita smiled at him, paying no means of attention to him disappearing into thought. When Dean came back to reality he realised that she was speaking.

'This is Dean Winchester and he is a hunter here to kill you' said Kita to someone up the top of the stairs 'you can only survive if you kill him first. Then and only then shall I give you what you wish.'

'It's not my fault' came a quite voice from upstairs. Dean looked up and saw the banshee standing there tears streaming down her face.

'I'm sorry … it's not my fault' she screamed flying towards Dean and pinning him against the wall. Dean struggle against the grip but found it useless.

'I take it that you haven't realized just how dangerous she is' said Kita, 'I'll spell it out to you seeing as you skull is too thick to let anything in … Heidi is a Demon and a strong one at that.' Dean didn't believe a word that Kita was saying. If he didn't believe his own brother then there was no way that he would believe a stranger.

'She wants the title of "Ruler of Hell" to control it and bend it to her every whim. The price that must be paid is yours and your brother's deaths.' Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could anyone know this?

'The only thing with this is Heidi ain't the only one that wants you dead' said Kita, 'there are a lot of other demons just as strong who are all fighting for the title.'

'How do you know all this?' asked Dean suspiciously 'a daemon would never so openly tell you something like this.' Kita smiles a little before looking directly at Dean with black eyes.

'A demon would openly tell someone if it was to help said person' said Kita lightly stroking Dean's cheek.

'I don't accept help from daemons' said Dean turning his head way from her touch. It didn't matter what shit Kita spewed from her mouth Dean would never believe her.

'Come on Dean I'm not like Ruby or Meg or Heidi … I'm good' said Kita.

'You demons are all the same. Black eyed fucked up devil whores who think that they're higher up then everyone else, but in truth you're all vermin' said Dean laughing at Kita. Kita lashed forward wrapping on hand firmly around Deans throat and squeezing.

'Believe me, don't believe me I don't give a fuck what happens to you, but I don't want that bitch of a slut becoming the ruler over everything' said Kita letting go of Dean. Dean gasped as the air filled his lungs once again and coughed.

'There's a small grave between two trees out the back, that's were you'll find her bones' said Kita walking away from Dean 'just remember when the shit hits the fan I did warn you.' Suddenly all pressure on Dean was realised and he fell to the floor panting. He replayed everything that had happened over and over in his mind trying to make sense of everything, before he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

'Hello' said Dean in a scratchy voice.

'Dean? Are you alright?' came Sam's voice.

'Sammy? Yeah I'm alright are you ok?' asked Dean.

'Yeah I'm fine but we'll talk about it later. Heidi and I have worked out what we're dealing with is really-'

'A banshee I know; Heidi was right' said Dean getting up and looking around for his gun that he'd dropped when he was pinned against the wall.

'So all we gotta do is find its bones, salt and burn them and we're done' came Sam's voice.

'I'm already on it' said Dean finding his gun and heading towards the back door.

'Alright, Heidi and I will be there soon'

'Wait, what?' said Dean stopping dead. The only answer he received was the beep, beep of a hung up phone.

'Are you sure you should even be walking around?' asked Heidi looking over at Sam. Sam didn't concentrate on anything apart from road infront of him. Heidi had done him the honor of stealing the car, but couldn't help but think that Sam still need to be in bed rather then running around after his brother. Sam threw the phone and have her a quick smile as to say "I'm fine." It only took about another 10 minutes at full speed to get to where Dean was.

'Listen why don't you stay in the car, Dean and I can do the dirty work and be out in like 5 minutes' said Heidi opening the passenger side door. Sam continued to ignore Heidi no matter what she said.

'Dean?' he called as he entered the entrance hall of the house.

'Sam?' he heard his brother call before entering the room himself 'what are you doing here I thought you were still at the hospital'

'Well this stubborn jerk wouldn't listen to me even though I told him countless times that we could handle it but do you boy's listen to me noooo. No one ever listens to me even though this could I don't know kill you' said Heidi go into a small rant. The boys stopped listening and continued a conversation of their own.

'So where the bones?' asked Sam completely forgetting about Heidi.

'Out the back between two trees there's a small grave' said Dean. Sam looked at him curiously.

'That's rather precise. If you knew that then why didn't you finish the job already?' asked Sam.

'Even I couldn't find out where she was buried and I didn't a shit load of research' said Heidi 'not that any of you helped with it.' Heidi continued on, on another rant.

'I didn't find it out through research' said Dean 'some chick told me.'

'Chick?' asked Sam. Dean nodded.

'Yeah although I don't know if it's true, she was a demon after all, her name was Kita or something' said Dean. Heidi stopped mid sentence and glared at Dean.

'Kita? You saw her?' she asked rather hurriedly. She didn't have time to catch her own words before they slipped out.

'Why?' asked Sam suspiciously. Heidi looked back at Sam frantically trying to figure something out.

'Well she's a demon that my parents and I met along the way. She's caused a lot of trouble and is highly dangerous, why she helped you I'll never know. Now should we try and find a way to kill this banshee?' said Heidi trying to avoid anymore interrogating questions. Through her ranting she hadn't heard that Dean had already found out where the bones were buried.

'Why don't you go check the attic, I'll check the basement and Dean can look outside' said Sam. Dean looking at he younger brother curiously, confused to why he hadn't told Heidi where the bones were.

'Ah ok' said Heidi beginning to climb the stairs.

'Why didn't you tell her?' asked Dean when Heidi was outta sight.

'Because we can handle this on our own, we have before' said Sam walking out the back door.

'What's up with you?' asked Dean grabbing hold of his brother's shoulder and stopping him from going any further.

'I don't want her getting hurt' said Sam turning to face his brother.

'Who?' asked Dean already knowing the answer but wanted to here it from his brother himself.

'Heidi' said Sam.

'Since when have you cared?' asked Dean.

'Since every time we have a case she seems to get more hurt then we do' said Sam.

'Oh … for a minute there I thought you were gonna say she was a daemon' said Dean.

'I never said I thought she was a daemon' said Sam 'what makes you think that?' Dean gave a heavy sigh before pushing past his brother. He really didn't wanna talk about this at the moment but he knew Sam wasn't gonna let it drop until he had.

'Kita … the daemon I met; she said Heidi was a powerful Demon trying to become ruler of hell,' said Dean holding up his flash light and scanning the area.

'So this Demon said Heidi is a demon, and you didn't think to tell me?' said Sam sounding a little annoyed.

'It was a Demon Sam and you know as well as I do Demons lie,' said Dean spotting two trees and a large rock in the middle of them.

'Yes but they can also tell the truth,' said Sam following Dean as he walked towards the grave. Little did both if them know that they were being watched; from one of the top story windows Heidi observed the brothers quarreling.

'Fucking Kita is ruining all my plan's' said Heidi dragging her finger nail alone the window sill 'I wish Jimmy would hurry up with find that fucking page so I can just kill them already. All this waiting is starting to annoy me.' She watched the boys with a bored look; watching as they began to uncover the bones.

'I still don't understand what you mean' said Dean in between pants. He hated digging up graves it was dirty, hard work and with the effort of having to talk to Sam made it even harder.

'I just mean Bobby hasn't called to talk to Heidi for almost 2 months now. He said he was gonna call her to see how she was, so why hasn't he called yet? Come to think of it we haven't even heard from him for a while' said Sam resting against his shovel, panting lightly.

'He said he'll call as often as he can Sam. It's only normal for a hunter not to be heard of for a long period of time. Remember how dad was?' said Dean giving up digging. Sam looked at his brother thoughtfully, something about the whole situation didn't seem right.

'Behind you!' came a scream from somewhere behind them. Dean looked up only quick enough to see the transparent figure disappear before it threw him halfway across the lawn. Sam had barely enough time to react before the figure was before him, hand out stretched slowly choking him, his feet dangling above the ground.

'Sam! Dean!' yelled Heidi from the back door. Dean gave a moan as he lifted his head up slightly, looking around.

'Dean! Are you ok?' yelled Heidi running to his side. The moment she'd seen the banshee appear, she'd run to the boy's side.

'Fine' Dean replayed sitting up, he's head pulsating from where it'd hit the ground. Heidi helped Dean up, giving him a small smile to show she was thankful he was ok.

'Take this' said Heidi giving Dean an iron fire poker 'distract her and get Sam. I'll salt and burn her body.' Before Dean could voice his disapproval Heidi had taken off.

'Hey ugly' shouted Dean trying to get the banshee's attention.

'Now that's not very nice' said some one from behind Dean 'you could hurt its feelings doing that.' Dean abruptly turned around to meet the smug face of Kita. Dean swung the iron poker at Kita hoping to hit something. However, unfortunately Kita grabbed hold of the poker and immediately retaliated by punching Dean square in the face. Dean was on the ground with in a second.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk … you boys really are a lot of trouble' said Kita digging her heal into Dean's chest. Meanwhile, Heidi had managed to free Sam from the grasp of the banshee and was giving his instructions.

'Take this' she said handing him another iron 'keep her away from me while I help out Dean.'

'How are you doing to do that?' asked Sam looking at Heidi confused.

'Come on Sam it's me … I'm always prepared' said Heidi. Before Sam could question any thing more Heidi had taken off.

'I don't see why Heidi hasn't killed you yet … I mean all that's needed is your heads' said Kita removing her foot off of Dean.

'Hey bitch' yelled Heidi. Kita looked at Heidi long enough to see her draw the last line of salt.

'Dean, roll!' shouted Heidi placing the lit lighter to the salt causing it to immediately light. The flame surrounded Kita revealing the shape of a devils trap.

'Thanks Heidi' said Dean standing up and patting himself down.

'Sam you exorcise her while Dean and I salt and burn the bones' said Heidi bending over to ruffle through the duffle bag she'd brought out when the brothers had been attacked.

'You and I are the same you know Heidi' said Kita with a smug smile. Heidi rose immediately pointing a fully loaded shot gun at Kita.

'You and I are nothing alike' spat Heidi.

'Au contraire Heidi, I would say that we are every much family' said Kita putting her hands in her hips.

'Au contraire?' said Heidi mockingly 'we are nothing like family. There is no way in hell I am anything like your disgusting kind.'

'Now how could you say such things about us? Have you forgotten that you are in fact a daemon like me?' said Kita. The boys looked from Heidi to Kita in shock.

'Wow you are one stupid daemon. Accusing me of being one of you? How pathetic' said Heidi. She loaded the shot gun before firing it directly into Kita's heart. Heidi loaded for another shot but was compromised when the banshee flew full force at her pushing her backwards. The shot gun skidded across the grass and crashing into the salt devils trap; causing a break.

'Guess this is good by for now' said Kita. The body began to scream as the black smoke poured out of the mouth and into the sky. The body collapsed to the ground and lay limp. Sam raced over to where Heidi had landed while Dean went to check the body.

'Ow, ow, ow, ow oh ow' said Heidi sitting up and rubbing the back of her head.

'You ok?' asked Sam. Heidi nodded.

'Dean?' called Sam.

'She's gone' said Dean.

'Course she is' said Heidi beginning to stand up 'I shot her in the heart. No one could possibly live after that'

'Not possible with a salt round; it wouldn't go in deep enough. She was dead before we met her' said Dean standing up.

'Thank you' came a voice from behind them. All three of them turned to look at the ghost of the woman that had been the banshee. Before any of them could say anything a bright light formed around her and she disappeared.

'What just happened?' asked Heidi looking stunned at the place where the banshee had been.

'She was resurrected against her will to do the bidding of Kita' said Sam 'she was forced to kill those people and us'

'So she's not bad then?' asked Heidi. Sam shook his head.

'And we don't have to salt and burn her body?' asked Heidi again. Once again Sam shook his head.

'So we can leave now?' said Heidi asking one more question.

'Well there's no point staying when there isn't a case' said Dean.

'Shotgun' she said before the boys knew what was going on. She threw the duffle bag into the boot before walking to the passenger side door. They'd managed to cover the grave and remover every trace of them ever being there. Dean and Sam glanced at each other.

'You want me to call the ambulance now?' asked Heidi opening the door and looking at the boys.

'Might as well' said Sam walking around to one of the back doors.

'Rightio' said Heidi grinning widely 'you know I'm glad I have big brothers like you to look after me.' Both Sam and Dean stopped dead. Heidi pulled out her phone and began to dial.

'Yes I need an ambulance' Heidi paused as the phone operator spoke to her 'Yeah umm … 34 Lincoln Street. Please hurry.' Heidi snapped the phone shut before looking up into the faces of two very surprised boys.

'What?' she said sounding oblivious.

'What did you say?' asked Dean still stunned.

'You told me to call the ambulance' said Heidi confused.

'No before that' said Sam.

'Oh I'm glad I have big brothers like you to look after me?' asked Heidi. Both the boys nodded. She hadn't realised that such a statement could affect the boys in such a way.

'Is it a problem I think of you two as brothers?' asked Heidi. Sam smiled and shook his head. Heidi turned around and looked at Dean.

'Well?' asked Heidi.

'No problem at all' said Dean a smile growing on his face.

'You two are weird' said Heidi climbing into the car. The boys followed suit with a laugh.

'You can't judge Heidi you're just as bad' said Sam.

'Shut up' said Heidi with a laugh 'we should get outta here before the ambulance comes' 'Right' said Dean turning on the car 'who's hungry?' asked Dean as they drove off.


End file.
